El Sueño de mis Hermanos
by Misao-CG
Summary: Primer Fic en años. Un año ha pasado desde que HotSpot y Groove tuvieran esa extraña experiencia cercana a la muerte. Ahora, sacan algunas conclusiones sobre lo ocurrido, mientras esperan que Blades pronto pueda conocer a Decal. Calificado M, porque soy paranoica y ese laboratorio en serio perturba.
1. Prólogo: Peleas Fraternas

**"El Sueño de mis Hermanos"**

Seguramente entre quienes aún me tienen entre sus alertas de autor, les haya llamado la atención el hecho que por fin, tras casi cinco o seis años (quizás más) sin escribir fics, por fin publique algo. Bueno espero no decepcionar, más aún porque no solo estoy oxidada en cuanto a fics se refiere sino que además no es el fandom que esperaban. Sin embargo vuelvo con esta propuesta, a la que espero le den una oportunidad, tal como se la dieron en su momento a mi universo de Saint Seiya.

Tuve una pelea con esa musa, pero bueno, aquí por fin el Sindicato de Musas me envió una nueva y no me voy a quejar. **u^^ **Sean lindos con ella, pues es su primer trabajo desde que salió de la Academia de Musas de Fic.

Por cierto, hay algunas cosas a considerar. Este fic contempla una mezcla de varios universos Transformers, siendo G1 el principal, pero no determinante. El fic se encuentra salpicado de otros universos. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, con una crítica constructiva me conformo. Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible y… les daré una galleta si no me acribillan a negativos.

**;_;** O al menos háganlo con amor.

Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, Un abrazo ENORME a Tsuyu Ryu, quien es una de las mejores lectoras de pruebas que una persona pueda tener. Lo mejor de todo es que es absolutamente profesional al respecto. Gracias por el tiempo y por la buena voluntad.

* * *

**"EL SUEÑO DE MIS HERMANOS"**

**PRÓLOGO: "Peleas Fraternas**"

"Enojado" era una palabra que lo describía muy bien en este momento. Enojado y furiosamente frustrado. Bien tentado se sentía en aquél momento de sujetar a su hermano por el pescuezo y sacudirlo hasta el próximo reino, pero no, no solo no era su estilo, ni su personalidad ni tampoco se hubiera visto lindo que cometiera fratricidio por tentadora que fuera la opción. No. Él era HotSpot, líder del Gestalt Protectobot y a las perdidas un oficial de gradación menor, pero oficial al fin y al cabo. Estaba lleno de responsabilidades y trataba de darles a todas la mejor atención que podía, y generalmente sus hermanos respondían bien.

Tenía que dar el ejemplo.

Claro, Blades siempre se salía del plan y le hacía la vida de a cuadros, pero eso era otra cosa.

¡Bah! ¡Helicóptero tenía que ser!

¡Es que eran un buen equipo! La mayoría del tiempo al menos, pero en estos momentos la mitad de la tripulación del Ark o los veía como un chiste o estaban enfurecidos por el casi fiasco que había provocado el mentado helicóptero. Un desastre tal que por poco, de no ser por Superion, hubiera terminado en la ruina y destrucción de aquella base petrolera.

Vamos a pasar por alto que lo más probable es que también fueran el hazmerreír de la Némesis, pero no vamos a entrar en esos detalles.

Era verdad en todo caso.

Ni bien entraron a las dependencias que ocupaban los protectobots, una suerte de departamento con una pequeña salita de estar que conectaba a cinco habitaciones, Streetwise y Groove rápidamente emprendieron una retirada estratégica hacia sus cuartos. En la asamblea post combate, Prowl les había hecho pisar alfombra a los cinco, con especial énfasis a HotSpot y a Blades, por lo que ninguno de los dos estaba de ánimo para otra llamada de atención. First Aid seguía en la bahía médica atendiendo heridos. Blades también intentó escabullirse, pero lo sujetaron de un aspa.

"¡¿**TENÍAS** que buscar pelea con **OCTANE**?!" HotSpot gruñó entre dientes. Acorralado, y ya sintiéndose bastante mal, Blades sacó chassis y plantó los pies.

"¡Octane estaba cargando el combustible! _No_ Astrotrain como se creía. ¡Tenía rehenes! Yo era el único que estaba allí. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?"

"¡Que Obedecieras Órdenes!" Ladró HotSpot. "Tenías un trabajo, ¡Un Solo Maldito Trabajo! Ese era Evacuar Heridos. **NO** enfrentar a OCTANE: Te pudo haber mandado de una patada directo a Calais, como mínimo."

"¡Bah!" Blades se cruzó de brazos bien taimado. HotSpot no lo entendía. ¡Ninguno de ellos lo entendía!

Hacía casi cinco horas que SkySpy había enviado una señal de alarma, confirmada por Cosmos y Teletraan, que indicaba que al menos media centuria decépticon atacaba una base petrolera en el Mar del Norte, por lo fueron desplegados junto con un nutrido grupo de autobots. Todo ataque en una plataforma petrolífera significaba un sinfín de problemas, siendo el robo del petróleo en sí un pelo de la cola. Daño ecológico, pérdida de vidas humanas… sin mencionar que están en el medio del mar, uno conocido por ser particularmente traicionero, y encima tan frío como la chispa de Shockwave.

La misión de los Protectobots era una sola: sacar a los humanos del medio, y una vez logrado ese objetivo, formar Defensor si ameritaba dar un golpe más enfático, de lo contrario, concentrarse en la evacuación de los heridos, como siempre. Vamos a ver qué pasó.

¿Llegada a la plataforma? (obviamente bajo un clima infernal) Check.

¿Rescate de vidas humanas? Check.

¿Evacuación de heridos? Check. Nota mental: Bulkhead subió de peso y Sideswipe es sensible al oleaje violento. Sugerencia: tener bolsas de mareo a la mano.

¿Combinar a Defensor? No era necesario, hasta que Blades decidió enfrentarse a Octane.

Sí, no podía ser de otra manera. Justo cuando creyó que por una vez que todo saldría a pedir de boca, Blades se percató que no era Astrotrain en quien cargaban el combustible, sino Octane, y que para colmo, tenía rehenes humanos con él: el extraviado capitán de la plataforma y cuatro de los trabajadores. Blades, quien en ese momento protegía la evacuación de un herido Beachcomber, dejó todo botado y se lanzó de lleno contra Octane, desobedeciendo órdenes.

Lamenteblemente para los autobots, los decépticons tenían órdenes de que si llegaban a atacar a Octane, Devastator pondría la queja y protegería su retirada. Blades fue capaz de enfrentar y mantener el ritmo de lucha por exactamente tres minutos. O ciento ochenta segundos hasta que Devastator interviniera entre él y Octane. Luego de un manotazo del Gestalt enemigo, Blades fue a parar directo a una torre de extracción y de ahí directo al agua de donde necesitó que lo rescatasen.

Veamos, es matemática simple, no ciencia espacial: la pelea fue entre un helicóptero y un Boeing 767, e intervino una mole gigantesca llena de ira a favor del mencionado decépticon. Y eso que no estoy mencionando la personificación de King Kong que hizo Devastator encima de la plataforma. De no ser por Superion, otro gallo habría cantado.

"Hey. Al menos el capitán me dio las gracias. ¡De no ser por mí, nunca se hubieran dado cuenta que era Octane quien se robaba el combustible!"

"¡Te Pudiste Haber Matado!"

"¡Pero No Me Morí!"

"¡Ese No Es El Punto!"

HotSpot se sobó las sienes. Las últimas horas habían sido extenuantes. No solo habían iniciado un combate con sus enemigos en condiciones muy adversas, sino que además casi pierde dos hermanos. Blades, evidente por qué, sino además Groove… La motocicleta se has había visto color de hormiga cuando de pronto notó que su hermano, quien se supone debería haberle cubierto la espalda, no estaba. ¿Y para colmo, aunque esperable? Prowl no solo los había regañado, sino sancionado por haber puesto en peligro la operación, por arriesgar a sus compañeros y porque estaba muy enojado.

Prowl enojado no era divertido.

"¿Entonces cuál es el punto? ¿Quieres acaso que la próxima vez que vea a un decépticon haciendo de las suyas no haga nada? O sea, me pides que lo deje robar así sin más, o que lastimen humanos a sus anchas. ¿Eso me pides?"

"**NO**. Te pido que _obedezcas_ órdenes. Ya hay otros bots que se encargan de neutralizar amenazas, nuestra misión es rescatar, proteger y evacuar. ¡_Defender_!"

"¡Pero Yo Estoy Hecho Para la Batalla!" La frustración era evidente en la voz de Blades. La verdad nunca le había hecho gracia estar en las bambalinas, sino que siempre su espíritu lo instaba a moverse más allá.

Además prendía con agua.

"¡NO, ESTÁS HECHO PARA PROTEGER!" HotSpot apretó los puños. "Hay una razón del porqué existen los planes, porqué nos concentramos en un objetivo. Si no eres capaz de ver eso, entonces tienes que hacerte ver. Hay bots cuyas vidas dependen de que nos _concentremos_ y hagamos el trabajo que nos corresponde. Las peleas están para otros."

"¡NO!" Blades dio dos pasos hacia su hermano mayor. "Las vidas de esos bots dependen de _cómo reaccionemos_, de nuestras corazonadas, de nuestros instintos. Si solo te concentras en los planes y en los objetivos y no ves qué pasa alrededor, entonces estás ciego."

"Es por eso que **YO** soy el que manda." Dijo HotSpot con extrema gravedad al tiempo que entrecerraba los ópticos. "No juegas en equipo, nos arriesgas innecesariamente. Eres impulsivo y no piensas sino que en tu gloria personal." Estas palabras rebotaron contra un rostro impávido y neutral. "Vete a descansar. Mañana repórtate en el calabozo a las 0800 am y quédate ahí hasta el próximo viernes, a menos que tengas que cumplir turnos."

"Prowl no me mandó arrestado."

"No, te estoy arrestando yo." HotSpot sintió algo de acidez en el tanque ni bien dejó de terminar de hablar. Nunca había enviado a alguno de sus hermanos al calabozo. "A ver si meditas en lo que hiciste."

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"Ya lo hice. Buenas noches."

Como toda respuesta, HotSpot giró sobre sus talones y se arrastró hasta su cuarto, agotado y con ganas de darse una buena ducha y dormir. Además sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Tras esas palabras, entró a su cuarto y se encerró.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**Próxima entrada:**

_"… __Los gritos desgarradores se esparcieron por el vínculo Gestalt, seguidos del más profundo pánico y desesperación. Parecía que mientras más corría, más parecía que el lugar en donde había visto desaparecer a sus hermanos se alejaba y en su angustia llegó hasta a sentir cortocircuitos en las piernas. No era el único. No lejos de allí Cliffjumper y Bumb…"_

**Nota Mental:**

***O* ¡LO LOGRÉ, LO LOGRÉ!** Espero que esta introducción les haya gustado. Espero poder sorprenderlos con los próximos capítulos y que se diviertan al menos un poco. Nada más toca esperar a ver qué sugiere la musa.

Ah sí… Momento de una pequeña orientación en la brújula cultural:

**Calais** es una ciudad al norte de Francia, ubicada en la costa del Paso de Calais (¡Duh!). Es el punto más estrecho del Canal de la Mancha y la ciudad francesa más cercana a Inglaterra. A lo largo de la historia ha visto lo suyo, es un lugar geográfico bien interesante y entretenido.

Además, en el capítulo debieron haber leído una mención a una "centuria" decépticon. Y si no la leyeron, revisen, está allí.

En el Ejército Romano, ya saben, antigua Roma, una **centuria** es una unidad de infantería comandada por un Centurión. Consta de ochenta hombres, divididos en diez contubernios de ocho hombres cada una. Obviamente tiene más sutilezas, pero no los voy a aburrir con ellas. Me pareció más fácil usar estas medidas… ah, y por si acaso… la orgánica romana para sus ejércitos es la que usaré cuando use mis pobres habilidades para describir combates.


	2. Entrada 1: Ataque Decépticon

Bien, por haber subido este capítulo junto con el anterior, no les daré mucha lata con esto. Solo les agradezco desde lo más profundo de mis tripas que hayan pasado a este capítulo. Gracias por la oportunidad. n.n

Este fic contempla una mezcla de varios universos Transformers, siendo G1 el principal, pero no determinante. El fic se encuentra salpicado de otros universos. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, con una crítica constructiva me conformo. Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible y… les daré una galleta si no me acribillan a negativos. **;_;** O al menos háganlo con amor.

Sin olvidarme de lo más importante, un abrazo ENORME a Tsuyu Ryu, mi lectora de pruebas, una de las mejores. Gracias por el tiempo y por la buena voluntad.

óOo Dile a tus "mascotas" que no se coman mis manzanos.

* * *

**EL SUEÑO DE MIS HERMANOS.**

**ENTRADA 1: "Ataque Decépticon"**

**_ARK_**

**_Dos semanas después._**

Inferno levantó la mirada del datapad que estaba leyendo a sus subordinados directos, sintiéndose algo desconcertado. Por lo general, los protectobots eran un lote muy conversador y no era anormal que tuviera que hacerlos callar a cada momento. Esta ocasión parecía ser la excepción a la regla. Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención.

"Como les decía. Había inscrito a Groove y a Blades como voluntarios para que fueran a esa cosa de relaciones públicas que tanto le gustan a Jazz a la Escuela Primaria de…"

"¿Nos inscribiste de voluntarios? ¡¿Qué tiene eso de _voluntariedad_?!"

"¡Blades!" Siseó HotSpot.

"Niños." El tono grave utilizado por Inferno los calmó en seguida. El mecha volvió a carraspear. "… Dije que _los había inscrito_, pero como alguien a quien no quiero mirar sigue sancionado," Continuó entornando los ópticos hacia Blades "Opté por cambiar las parejas. Irán Streetwise y First Aid."

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por Qué Yo No?"

"¡Pero Tengo Cosas Que Hacer En La Bahía Médica!" Suplicó First Aid, quien hasta ese momento había estado calladito. "Además tengo examen el próximo viernes, ¡Tengo que estudiar! Pregúntale a Swoop, estamos en las mismas."

"Naaah, yo no tengo problemas. Creo." Intervino Streetwise con relajada actitud.

"Entiendo que Blades no vaya, pero ¿por qué Groove no?" Preguntó HotSpot algo desilusionado. "¿Por Qué No Voy Yo?" añadió reprimiendo un puchero.

Si había algo que HotSpot adoraba aparte de su trabajo, era interactuar con niños. Le gustaba mucho jugar con ellos y era lo único capaz de distraerlo. Inferno relajó los hombros, aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse por la actitud dejada de Blades, quien en vez de estar protestando, se dedicaba a quitar la mugre de una de sus aspas.

"Vamos por partes. Si Streetwise sigue doblando turnos con la policía de caminos y siguiendo a Prowl como un turbocachorrito, no tendrá vida social de la cuál lucirse. Y si First Aid no sale desde lo profundo de los dominios del _Hacha_ más seguido, va a tener serios problemas para calibrar su visión la próxima vez que esté bajo el sol."

"¡Pero…!" Quiso interrumpir el menor de los Protectobots, solo para ver como Inferno alzaba una mano.

"Ya hablé con Ratchet. También conseguí que te corriera el examen de las 9 am a las 16 pm." Streetwise le dio un cariñoso palmazo a First Aid, quien no parecía resignarse. "Sin mencionar que me di cuenta que _ninguno_ de los dos tiene las horas mínimas de relaciones públicas con los humanos. Ahora… el caso de Blades es obvio, por otro lado Groove tiene un asunto que hablar con Smokescreen…"

"No es verdad." Dijo Groove con firmeza, pero lo ignoraron. "¡No tengo nada que hablar con él!"

"… HotSpot ha hecho tantas horas de Relaciones Públicas, que si quisiera podría no hacer ninguna por los próximos cinco años."

"Oooh, ¿No se puede hacer una excepción?" Gimoteó el aludido.

"Hmpf. Panda de llorones." Gruñó Blades desde su rincón. El helicóptero le hizo una seña a Inferno. "Disculpa, 'Ferno, pero tengo que estar en cinco minutos más en el calabozo. Sigo castigado."

"Puedes retirarte, Blades."

El helicóptero hizo una seña con las manos y se dispuso a salir. First Aid no perdió tiempo en salir tras su hermano, mientras que los demás quedaban con Inferno en un incómodo silencio. Streetwise, tras obtener la venia de su superior, no tardó en imitar a First Aid: si bien su hermano estaba sancionado y cumpliendo físicamente tiempo en el calabozo, no quería decir que no lo podían acompañar, cosa que hacían con puntual diligencia. Durante los primeros tres días, Groove los había acompañado, pero de pronto dejó de ir. HotSpot ni siquiera le devolvía el saludo.

"Blades es un tarado." Masculló Groove entre dientes. "¡Me alegra no tener que pasar tiempo con él!"

"¡Groove, No hables así de él! ¡Es nuestro hermano!" Podrá haber estado enojado, pero no por eso dejaba de quererlo. Además, HotSpot les había prometido a sus padres que mantendría a sus hermanos unidos, costara lo que costara.

"¡Hermanito Del Año Si Se La Pasa Tratando De Matarse En Cada Misión!" Dijo Groove muy serio y calmado. "¡Como si uno no se preocupara! Bah." El protectobot miró a su hermano mayor de reojo. "Tampoco digamos que tú estás feliz con él, 'Spot. ¿Inferno? Permiso para retirarme."

"Concedido." Inferno esperó a que Groove se retirara y atajó a HotSpot antes que el bot pudiera pedirle permiso para imitarlo. "Oye. Tú sabes que las formalidades no se me dan bien. Red Alert siempre se queja de eso, pero ustedes cinco me preocupan. ¿Por qué Blades sigue arrestado y porqué sigues sin hablarle? Hace rato que pudiste haberle levantado el castigo."

"Con todo respeto, ¿Te parece _poco_ lo que pasó hace unas semanas?"

"Blades siempre hace lo mismo." Opinó Inferno con tono calmado.

"¿Y qué va a pasar cuando un día sea el golpe de gracia?" Los ópticos de HotSpot se cristalizaron un poco. "¿Qué pasa si finalmente lo matan? ¡Es un irresponsable incapaz de seguir órdenes, planes y consejos, 'Ferno!, está desperdiciando todo su potencial en demostrar vaya a saber Primus que cosa. Yo quiero a mi hermano para rato… todavía me duele el tiempo que no lo conocí…"

"Creo… que te preocupas demasiado." Le interrumpió Inferno. "Admite que no eres muy flexible con los planes, que te cuesta improvisar…"

"Los planes salvan vidas."

"Frase típica de Prowl… y a veces de Jazz cuando se pasa de copas."

"Es mi responsabilidad."

"Lo sé."

"No, no lo sabes. Es mi responsabilidad. Si algo le pasa, créeme que no voy a poder…" HotSpot apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza. "… no solo es mi hermano, yo… tengo que cumplir la promesa… que le hice a mi papás."

HotSpot calló e Inferno lo dejó. Algo intuía por donde iba ese pensamiento. Los Protectobots habían nacido junto con la declaración de la guerra. Fueron concebidos al mismo tiempo, pero no habían nacido todos juntos, sino que su madre había tenido "procesos" (embarazos en términos orgánicos) consecutivos. El segundo en nacer había sido Blades, pero un escabroso ataque estalló sin previo aviso y el hospital había sido blanco favorito. Toda la ciudad había quedado patas arriba y en el fragor de la batalla, los escombros que caían y los ataques a la población civil, Blades se perdió. Sus padres se negaron a aceptar que estaba muerto, y si bien nunca descuidaron a sus otros hijos, tampoco olvidaron al pequeño helicóptero que habían perdido. Murieron en combate, sin encontrarlo. Sus hijos, aún adolescentes, quedaron bajo el cuidado de Inferno y Firestar, y prontamente se unieron al horrible juego de la guerra cuando estuvieron en edad de hacerlo.

Unas semanas después de la muerte de los padres de los Protectobots, en un cruel giro del destino, Streetwise se extravió por accidente y en su esfuerzo por volver a la base, encontró a Blades. Tenía poco más de trece años e intentaba defender su comida, un mugriento cubo de energón, de unos tipos tres veces más grandes que él.

Bueno, no trece años exactamente, sino el equivalente a esa edad para la raza. No se olviden que estos cibertronianos prácticamente son tan viejos como el planeta Tierra, si no más, por lo que al usar las referencias humanas en cuanto a edad parece ser lo más apropiado.

Blades, como se imaginarán, creció en la marginalidad. Ni él mismo se explica cómo sobrevivió al ataque al hospital y por varios vorns estuvo resentido por no haber crecido junto a sus hermanos, cuyas vidas comparadas con las suya habían sido regaladas. ¡Incluso habían tenido padres! ¿Él? Nada de eso. Por esto mismo el proceso de integración con ellos había sido difícil, y parecía proyectarse en el tiempo. Era como si el helicóptero continuara receloso de su familia y todavía intentase probar su valía como Protectobot.

Inferno se pasó las manos por la cara y suspiró apenado.

"Te estás echando mucho peso encima, HotSpot. Quizás tu hermano solo necesita tiempo y paciencia. Siempre ha sido muy inseguro, pero tiene un coraje y valor dignos del mejor autobot."

"¡Pero Es Que Se Le Dice Una Y Otra Y Otra Vez Que Es Querido!" La voz de HotSpot, dentro de la gravedad que esbozaba, tenía un dejo de preocupación. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que Blades obedezca y entienda que las órdenes no se dicen con el ánimo de hinchar las ruedas, sino porque si se desobedecen, los bots mueren? ¡¿Acaso No Entiende que Puede terminar Muerto?! ¡¿Cómo lidio yo con un hermano muerto?!"

"Hay lecciones que se tienen que aprender de primera mano." Inferno alzó rápidamente una mano en señal de paz. "No digo que uno de ustedes, o alguien, debe morir para probar tu punto, pero trata de ponerte en su lugar…" Antes de continuar, miró para todos lados y bajó la voz. "¿Sabías que estuvo en una pelea la semana pasada?"

"¡Argh! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez?"

"Él no empezó la pelea. Sino…"

En ese momento la alarma de combate explotó por todos los altavoces del Ark, sacando a todos los bots de su estupor. Red Alert anunciaba un código de ataque de nivel cuatro, lo que implicaba la presencia de un Gestalt enemigo. Eso quería decir que los protectobots serían necesarios. Rápida y mecánicamente se produjo un tropel de pasos hacia y desde la armería hacia uno de los hangares, en donde habían instalado no hacía mucho un puente terrestre, mientras se determinaba qué bots serían desplegados en función de sus especialidades. Todo el ir y venir no tardó más de cinco minutos y en lo que Wheeljack, Grapple y Hoist encendían el aparato que los llevaría a las puertas del lugar atacado, Prowl pasó revista a las tropas y Optimus se dirigía hacia ellos con algún discurso.

"Camaradas, el tiempo apremia. Se nos comunica de un ataque decépticon a una explotación de diamantes en Sierra Leona. Los componentes de Devastator acudieron al asalto, por lo que debemos evitar a toda costa que se combinen entre sí. De ocurrir esto, Defensor debe combinarse y plantarle pelea: confío en que cada uno de ustedes sabrá cumplir con el deber asignado y exceder las expectativas."

"Autobots." Continuó Prowl. "Esta operación minera ha destacado las últimas semanas por haber encontrado diamantes industriales con un alto grado de conductividad que podrían mejorar las comunicaciones de la Némesis. Además, y esto es lo más importante, los humanos han estado desarrollando y probando un nuevo tipo de explosivo. Inteligencia sospecha que estos prototipos son los verdaderos objetivos. ¡Abran los ópticos ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso que los distraiga del objetivo y…!"

"¡Ya está! ¡Encendió!" Exclamó Wheeljack lleno de alegría. "¡Les Dije Que Solo Necesitaba Un Golpe Bien Puesto!"

"¡'Jack! ¡Son materiales delicados! No debiste pegarle así. ¡Quizás dañaste algo!" Reclamó Grapple. "¿Por qué tienen que destruir todo lo que construyo?"

"Wheeljack…"

"Ooops. Perdón Prowl." Se apresuró en decir el inventor a toda carrera. "Ahem. El puente terrestre está listo."

"Muy bien caballeros. Mucha suerte y regresemos a salvo todos. ¡Autobots, A Rodar!"

La fuerza autobots comenzó a cruzar el puente terrestre a paso veloz, aunque algunos algo temerosos de que les fuera a explotar encima. Después de todo, hacía menos de un año que habían comenzado a construir el aparataje gracias a unos planos que Mirage había "tomado prestado" de los decépticons en una de sus misiones de espionaje. Aún estaba en marcha blanca, por lo que cruzarlo hacía que un frío le recorriese el espinazo hasta al más valiente de todos. Claro, no podía faltar el comentario de Sideswipe sobre la tendencia a explotar de los proyectos de Wheeljack, lo que no causó mucha gracia que digamos. HotSpot detuvo brevemente a sus hermanos.

"Los quiero de regreso a todos. Sabemos nuestras órdenes y lo que tenemos que hacer." Se volvió hacia Blades con gravedad. "Trata de no dejarnos en vergüenza esta vez, como la vez pasada. ¡Solo sigue el plan!"

"Bah." Blades apretó los dientes. "Si quieres que siga los planes, lo haré, que siga las órdenes, aunque le cueste la vida a alguien, también, Vas a ver que…"

"Ya deja el drama que aburres. ¡Solo obedece y no te botes a héroe, que no lo eres ni de lejos!" Rezongó Groove por sorpresa. Se notaba muy molesto hacia su hermano. "Vamos, que nos dejan atrás."

Cruzaron el puente con la destreza esperada, y pronto se vieron del otro lado, enfrentando el clima africano y una miríada de luces, disparos y el olor a alquitrán tan típico de un combate Transformers. La mina estaba siendo asolada por tropas decépticon en aparente desorden. Pronto entablaron combate y cruzaron los fuegos, cambiando el foco de la atención de los diamantes a los autobots presentes.

Inmediatamente se esparcieron por todo el espacio. No era terreno plano, nunca lo era, y no parecía haber seekers en las inmediaciones. Tampoco estaba Megatron, sino que era Soundwave quien orquestaba el ataque. Rápidamente el lugar y la montaña entera parecieron retumbar bajo la batalla, los suministros robados neutralizados y vidas humanas rescatadas. La acción de los protectobots se desplegaba por todas partes y fue valiosísima para extraer a los trabajadores atrapados.

Blades, sin embargo, se lo veía opacado. Esa vital originalidad estaba contenida, apagada y hacía lo que le decían, sin más. Bien. ¡Ya les demostraría a sus hermanos que no era la vergüenza de la familia! Que sí servía de algo y que podía cumplir con el papel asignado a cabalidad. ¡Espanto entre espantos! Se sentía cohibido, y si bien hacía lo ordenado, con agilidad y presteza, comenzaba a sentirse deprimido.

¿Esto era? ¿Un simple cargador? Saca a este bot de aquí, y llévalo a allá, pon a estos humanos a salvo, no pienses, solo hazlo, no es necesario que pienses, no sirves, otros ya lo tienen resuelto, tú solo pon los brazos, las aspas y ya.

"¡BLADES! ¡POR AQUÍ, NECESITAMOS EVACUACIÓN!"

"¡POR ALLÁ! ENEMIGO A LAS TRES EN PUNTO."

"DEFIENDAN LA POSICIÓN."

"DECÉPTICONS: MOVILÍCENSE. OBJETIVO: ASEGURAR CARGA."

Los gritos, el humo, el ensordecedor ruido parecía un telón de fondo. Blades sentía que debía concentrarse más en el fragor de la batalla que en trasladar tarados que no supieron cerrar la boca a tiempo antes que los lastimasen. Pero… pero… sus hermanos. No quería que lo vieran con lástima, quería ser parte de ellos, de ese mundito secreto que los cuatro compartían, y del que parecía no ser parte…

Pero lo era. Era parte de sus hermanos, solo que él no sabía cómo darse cuenta. Eso lo convertía al mismo tiempo en algo externo sin querer, lo cual lo angustiaba bastante. Cosa de la cual tampoco se daba cuenta o lo negaba rotundamente.

Blades tiene algunos problemas para comunicarse con sus emociones por lo visto.

"¡MÉDBOT!"

"¡Bonecrusher Está Herido!"

"¡MUERAN, AUTOBOTS!"

Ni bien resonó por las líneas de comunicación el hecho que Bonecrusher había sido herido, de inmediato los Autobots parecieron suspirar de alivio. Devastator no podría combinarse con uno de sus componentes averiado. Se vio a Hook cruzar a zancadas la mina de un extremo a otro en dirección de su hermano, ignorando a otros heridos más importantes, seguido de cerca por Scavenger y Mixmaster, mientras Scrapper y Long Haul redoblaron sus intentos por seguir cargando los diamantes en…

Momento.

Blades, mientras cubría la retirada de Streetwise, quien arrastraba a un belicoso Cliffjumper a lugar seguro, notó nuevamente que las cosas no eran como parecían ser en un principio. Sí, es cierto, los decépticons robaban diamantes industriales, pero… ¿Qué hacían Rumble y Frenzy en esa torre y por qué Motormaster estaba tan tranquilo (aunque enfurecido si me lo preguntan) al margen de la batalla, escondido, mientras algunos vehicons cargaban algo en su remolque?

"HotSpot. Confirmación visual de Motormaster en el cuadrante F." Anunció Blades por el comunicador interno.

El aludido, quien estaba más o menos cerca de las coordenadas indicadas, sobre una plataforma que bajaba hacia el interior de la mina, se giró sobre sus talones y buscó lo indicado por su hermano.

"Recibido, Blades, ¡NO Te Hagas El Héroe! Cambio y Fuera." Le advirtió con urgencia. "HotSpot a Prowl. Confirmación visual de Motormaster. Aguardo instrucciones. Cambio."

Prowl dejó de dispararle a su objetivo elegido y se puso a cubierto para analizar la situación, cosa que le tomó segundos. La presencia del líder Stunticon podría suponer la presencia de sus hermanos y con ello la posibilidad de que Menasor arruinase la fiesta. En consecuencia, todos los autobots recibieron la advertencia y la orden de neutralizar a los Stunticons, de llegar a verlos…

… pero solo estaba Motormaster.

"¡HotSpot! ¡Están Cargando Su Tráiler! ¡Atácalo! Es Cosa Que Le Dispares Una Vez O Dos Y Ya…" Bramó Blades por el comunicador algo nervioso.

"¡Negativo! Estoy tratando de evacuar trabajadores y de apagar un fuego. ¡No puedo!"

"¡Es Cosa Que Te Distraigas Un Segundo Y Ya!"

HotSpot le colgó a su hermano. Por más que Blades tenía razón, él y Groove se encontraban tratando de rescatar algunos humanos que por acción de la batalla habían quedado atrapados en un ascensor. Quién se sube a un ascensor expuesto en medio de un encarnizado combate está más allá de mi comprensión, pero no digamos que a los seres humanos nos sobra sentido común. Groove, al ser más ligero, se había descolgado del barranco y estaba ayudando a los trabajadores a salir, mientras HotSpot no solo le cubría la espalda, sino que además trataba de que el material cercano no prendiera fuego.

Sobre todo esas cajas con explosivos.

"¡GROOVE! ¿Cuánto Te Falta? ¡Hay Que Salir De Aquí Ya!" HotSpot comenzaba a preocuparse. Los tiros estaban llegando demasiado cerca y en serio necesitaba su concentración completa para acabar con las llamas que amenazaban con acercarse.

"¡Uno Más Y Salgo!"

"¡Vamos A Morir, Vamos A Morir!"

"¡SALGAN YA DE ALLÍ!"

Una ráfaga de disparos llegó demasiado cerca de sus pies e hizo que HotSpot se tirara al piso de la cada vez más inestable plataforma, haciéndola retumbar bajo su peso. Laserbeak pasó una segunda vez, esta vez apoyada por su hermano Buzzsaw. El material crujió de manera insoportable y peligrosa, lo que llenó de alarma los ópticos de los protectobots. La mina era a tajo abierto, y literalmente un agujero hacia lo profundo del terreno, cayendo como mínimo unos 60 metros con toda tranquilidad. Las plataformas no estaban diseñadas para aguantar las toneladas que podía llegar a pesar un transformer.

"¡HOTSPOT!" La creciente frustración de Blades al sentir que su hermano no le contestaban, hizo que tirara al viento toda precaución. "¡'Wise! ¿Te Las Puedes Arreglar? Hotspot Y Groove Necesitan Ayuda."

"¡A Mi No Me Mires! Puedo Solo, ¡Solo Ve!"

Blades no necesitó más incentivo y echó a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Incluso comenzó a iniciar las secuencias de transformación a helicóptero para llegar más rápido. Pero para su horror, vio como los tiros de Laserbeak y Buzzsaw se dirigían de lleno a las cajas de explosivos. No pudieron derrotar a HotSpot de otra manera, por lo que se recurrieron a esta vil jugarreta.

Estos explosivos, en apariencia normales, como podría ser cualquiera utilizado en la industria minera, eran especiales. Al momento de estallar emitieron ondas muy similares a las ondas eletromagnéticas, por lo que todo aparato electrónico en tres kilómetros a la redonda se apagó, y todo transformer en el área tuvo un intenso dolor de audios junto con algunos segundos de incapacidad. Este efecto tenía por objetivo ablandar las vetas desde las que se minaba por los diamantes, generando una gran cantidad de escombros, y en esta ocasión en particular terminó por debilitar la estructura completa.

Una explosión normal no habría sido tan catastrófica… pero esos eran explosivos para la industria minera y encima eran experimentales. El estallido hizo colapsar todo el borde de la mina, que pareció toser de mala gana, generando al mismo tiempo una cantidad de escombros impresionante, y una reacción en cadena con los demás explosivos que aún estaban en el área. HotSpot y Groove no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando la explosión se los tragó hacia el interior de la mina, directo a las entrañas de la tierra.

Y de pronto se apagó el vínculo que tenían con sus hermanos.

Se fueron a negro.

Para un componente de un Gestalt, era la peor pesadilla de todas.

First Aid, Blades y Streetwise perdieron momentáneamente todo contacto con la realidad. Gritos desgarradores, que no sabían si eran de ellos u ajenos, se esparcieron por el vínculo Gestalt como fuego avivado por combustible, a lo que siguió la más fría de las soledades, un profundo pánico y desesperación que podía llegar a enloquecer. Blades, casi enajenado de espanto, echó a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello. ¡Quería llegar con sus hermanos! Pero mientras más corría, más parecía que el lugar en donde los había visto desaparecer se alejaba y en su angustia forzó tanto las piernas que incluso llegó hasta a sentir cortocircuitos. No era el único. No lejos de allí Cliffjumper y Bumblebee tuvieron que aferrar a Streetwise, quien espantado también intentó hacer lo mismo que Blades, y Slag tuvo que contener a First Aid que del espanto de no poder contactar a sus hermanos, se desmayó.

Los decépticons aprovecharon la distracción de la explosión y se dieron a la retirada con su botín, dejando atrás a sus heridos que no pudieran moverse por sí mismos. A los autobots no les importó demasiado la partida de sus enemigos, pues tenían cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Corrieron hacia el sitio de la explosión como hormigas: En todo el tiempo que llevaban en la Tierra, no habían tenido bajas. Optimus, con los ópticos abiertos como platos, sintió un desgarro en la chispa al notar que dos de sus camaradas pasaban a reunirse con Primus… aunque… acto seguido un susurro de la Matrix le hizo dudar. Este gesto fue captado por Prowl.

"¿Señor?" Murmuró apenas, mientras trataba de mantener su atención en dos partes al mismo tiempo. Optimus apenas movió la mano de sus chasis: sentía un nudo en la garganta.

"Prowl… Hay que contener a los Protectobots que quedan…" Se pasó las manos por la cara. Si había algo que detestaba era sentir… como los bots… morían. "…Tenemos dos bajas."

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**Próxima Entrada:**

_"… __Entonces sintieron la luz encenderse y comprobaron, en efecto el cambio radical en la decoración. ¡Eran juguetes!_

_"__¿Quién…?" _

_Una voz temerosa les llamó la atención, y del susto dieron la vuelta de un respingo, solo para encontrarse a la pequeña dueña de unos ópticos llenos de lubricante y el puchero más grande que habían visto. ¡Primus! ¡No podía tener más de cuatro vorns!_

_"__¡__**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**__!"_

* * *

**Nota Mental:**

Quizás como dato curioso, para escribir este fic tuve que hacer una mini investigación sobre la industria de los diamantes. **._.** Me desayuné con el hecho que casi el 80 % de los diamantes extraídos va para uso industrial… n.n y que algunas supernovas no solo expelen gas, lenguas de fuego y todo tipo de cosas calientes que nos vaporizaría en el acto, sino que además se cree que algunas también forman diamantes en el proceso. Y claro, está el mentado caso del planeta de diamante… **._.** ¿Soy la única que piensa que deben doler los ojos con tanto brillo?

Por cierto, ¡Gracias por haber leído! **nOn**


	3. Entrada 2: De Como Despertamos Muertos

Hola a todos de nuevo. Si bien este fic lo escribí a un ritmo bastante más lento de lo que estaba acostumbrada, la inspiración está y les aseguro que está terminado. Gracias por seguir aquí leyendo esto… espero no decepcionar.

A propósito, el código morse es divertido. n.n

En fin…

Este fic contempla una mezcla de varios universos Transformers, siendo G1 el principal, pero no determinante. El fic se encuentra salpicado de otros universos. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, con una crítica constructiva me conformo. Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible y… les daré una galleta si no me acribillan a negativos. **;_;** O al menos háganlo con amor. ¡YAMID! ¡TE RESPONDÍ AL FINAL! oOo

Tampoco me olvido de Tsuyu Ryu, mi lectora de pruebas, a quien le debo un abrazo soberano. ¡GRACIAS!

Quiero plumas de cuervo…

* * *

**EL SUEÑO DE MIS HERMANOS.**

**ENTRADA DOS: "De Como Despertamos Muertos"**

Ya antes había sentido algo similar. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, aunque sí tenía la impresión que se estaba alargando demasiado.

La sensación de haber estado cayendo por un doloroso túnel hasta la más completa de las inconsciencias estaba demasiado patente. Usualmente este vórtice de sensaciones solía estar acompañado por un despertar lleno de agotamiento y dolor, no sólo producto de las heridas sufridas, sino además por las agujas que seguramente tenía clavadas en todo su torrente sanguíneo. Solía añadirse además la sensación de tener todos los puertos médicos ocupados por cables USB que lo conectaban a diversos monitores. Sin mencionar las jaquecas. ¡Oh, Las Jaquecas! Todos habían pasado por ellas, ni Optimus era inmune a tal cosa. De hecho, mientras más fuerte y grave la herida, peor la jaqueca al despertar.

Pero… algo no parecía ceñirse al libreto, algo había cambiado. HotSpot no sentía dolor alguno. Sólo se sentía flotar en un mar de incertidumbre en el que el dolor no existía.

¡Primus y Unicrón en un Tutú Rosa! Si Ratchet había usado la artillería pesada de los analgésicos, quería decir que o se había preocupado lo suficiente como para dársela, que First Aid había hinchado por el campeonato para que eso sucediera o que tenía que estar en un grado de desmantelación tal, que lo había hecho acreedor de tales medicinas.

No sabía sí estar feliz o no.

"Hmmppfggrfff…"

HotSpot abrió los ópticos, encontrándose en una negra oscuridad, como sí siguiera atrapado quizás donde. ¡Ah, qué bien! Alucinaba y no en broma. Estaba anestesiado hasta los ópticos y encima viendo nada o una negra ilusión motivada por las drogas. Bah. Ni modo. El Protectobot quiso levantarse, a riesgo de que le llegase una llave inglesa en la cabeza, como solía pasarles a los pacientes que Ratchet descubría moviéndose antes de tiempo.

"Aaaaargh... ¡Paren El Mundo!"

Repentinamente la calma se trastocó en un vórtice de emociones. Se sintió desfallecer por momentos mientras todo a su alrededor, o más bien en su procesador, giraba sobre sí mismo a una velocidad que seguro era ilegal. ¡Sí que le habían dado anestesia de la buena! Entre giro y giro creyó ver a Groove, y justo cuando quiso llamar su atención, sus pies pisaron tierra firme. ¡Groove! ¡Claro! HotSpot comenzó a buscar angustiado señales de su hermano menor, sin poder encontrarlo en lo más mínimo. Algo recordaba que Groove estaba cerca de él cuando...

Cuando...

¿Qué había pasado?

HotSpot se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de hacer un recuento de lo último que había vivido antes de despertar en medio de tanta calma oscuridad. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba fuego enemigo, que Blades le hacía señas frenéticas, ¡un Combate! ¡La explosión! Algo había estallado cerca de él o bajo sus pies, lo que le había provocado una jaqueca feroz; recordaba que Groove estaba cerca y...

"¡**GROOVE**!" Llamó angustiado, alerta, con los ópticos y sensores abiertos a full, absorbiendo toda la información posible que...

¡EPA! No estaba en la bahía médica. Reinició sus ópticos varias veces como para asegurarse de lo que veía era cierto. Seguía en el descampado. Extrañado, accedió a sus sistemas internos.

Vaya. Su GPS parecía estar descalibrado varios metros, pero de acuerdo al mismo, seguía en las coordenadas registradas antes de la explosión. El lugar... No parecía un sitio industrial, sino... una mina abandonada. Como sí la naturaleza llevara ya un buen par de siglos recuperando lo que era suyo. No entendía nada.

HotSpot comenzó a angustiarse. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¡HotSpot, Gracias a Primus!" Groove se le abalanzó en un angustiado abrazo, que no tenía otro fin que asegurarse que era real. HotSpot respondió al abrazo de la misma manera. "No entiendo nada, la base no contesta y no siento a los demás en el vínculo Gestalt, excepto a tí. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Groove solía ser un bot muy tranquilo, siempre pendiente de estar en armonía con la naturaleza y su entorno, pero cuando le bajaba la angustia, generalmente cuando uno de sus hermanos estaba herido, perdido o prisionero, se ponía así de inquieto.

"¡La Base! No lo sé, no he intentado comunicarme con ella." HotSpot se pasó una mano por la cabeza. "Tengo todos los sensores descalibrados. ¿Estás bien, Groove? ¿No estás herido?"

"No. No sé, la verdad desperté muy confundido. No sé qué pasa. No me duele nada y eso me pone nervioso." Groove dijo tratando de controlar emociones. "¿Te puedes comunicar con la base?"

HotSpot hizo el intento de comunicarse con la base varias veces sin éxito. Sólo conseguía entrar al sistema de intranet del Ark, lo cual indicaba que SkySpy tenía que estar orbitando el planeta, pero nadie en el turno de comunicación parecía tomarle en cuenta y solo recibía estática por toda respuesta. Incluso, como último recurso, intentó enviar un mensaje en código morse, indicando que necesitaban ayuda. Si bien no pudo contactar al Ark, el hecho de poder conectarse a su intranet hizo que pudiera actualizar sus sistemas…

Err… ¿Qué era todo esto? HotSpot se sobó la sien derecha tratando de dilucidar que estaba pasando.

Tenía que haber un error, tenía casi trece mil actualizaciones pendientes... Eran diez por año, a lo sumo, no más, a menos que hubiera una emergencia evidente, por lo tanto, siguiendo esa lógica, la cantidad de tiempo transcurrida entre la explosión y el presente debía ser de…

…

Primus. ¡Tenía que haber un error! Quizás sus sistemas estaban más resentidos de lo que parecía. Mejor iniciaba un diagnóstico profundo: parece que sí se pegó fuerte en la cabeza.

"¿'Spot?"

"No pasa nada, Groove, es solo que Teletraan debe estar ignorándome: Blaster no contesta." Avisó HotSpot mientras comenzaba a actualizarse, tratando de no proyectar nerviosismo alguno. "Te sugiero que comiences la descarga de las actualizaciones, ¡Son un montón!" El Protectobot suspiró. "Si no podemos comunicarnos, tenemos que ver como lo hacemos para regresar al Ark."

"Si ya sé, hace un rato que las descargo…" Groove miró de un lado hacia otro. Se notaba que intentaba calmarse. "¿Acaso… acaso crees que nos abandonaron?" Preguntó Groove en voz baja, casi temeroso de decir tal cosa y totalmente fuera de su carácter.

"No lo sé. No lo creo, al menos no a propósito: Un autobot no abandona a otro." Afirmó muy decidido. "Mejor buscamos pistas, quizás sepamos qué fue lo que pasó, y de esa manera tengamos una idea de cómo regresar." En un impulso HotSpot abrazó a su hermano. "Tranquilo, yo te cuido, todo va a salir bien."

* * *

**_Ark. Turno Matutino de Comunicaciones._**

"Blaster. Está pasando de nuevo."

Blaster giró su cabeza hacia su asistente, cuya vista estaba fija en las pantallas que tenía delante, escuchando el intercambio y tráfico de comunicaciones, además de cierta línea en específico que capturaba su interés. Hacía unos veinte minutos que eran contactados desde "_esas_" coordenadas en África, pero al momento de abrir el canal, sólo recibían tétrica estática. En un primer momento lo dejaron pasar por alguna broma pesada o por un error de procedimientos, pero si lo primero resultaba ser el caso, no digamos que Blaster era fan de las pitanzas.

Por lo visto era una broma.

"Deja Decal, yo me encargo." Anunció Blaster, acercándose al monitor de la femme, de donde tomó el micrófono y se dispuso a acabar con la broma. "Atención, este es Autobot Blaster, está contactando un canal de alerta Autobot. Identifíquese, declare su emergencia y coordenadas. De lo contrario, se arriesga a consecuencias legales."

...

"¡Bots! Silencio todos, necesito escuchar." Pidió Blaster a los demás en la central.

Nada. Solo se oyó estática quemada. No obstante ello, el contacto se repitió. Algo o alguien insistía en comunicarse con ellos. A lo mejor era una emergencia real y la persona que trataba de contactarlos estaba incapacitada de algún modo. Ahora, el que la llamada fuera desde Sierra Leona debía ser una coincidencia. Ambos prestaron mayor atención, en silencio, como tratando de dilucidar lo que estaba pasando… quizás identificar algún suspiro, algún rastro de comunicación inteligente y…

…-…

¡Ahí Estaba! El mensaje era simple, universal y claro como el agua. Un simple S. O. S, seguido de unas coordenadas transmitidas en un estilo que no se veía desde hacía ya varios siglos.

"¡Código Morse! Está pidiendo ayuda en morse… Pero, ¿Quién?" Preguntó Decal, la asistente, quien tragó energón. "Blaster…" Continuó muy grave, e incluso bajó la voz. "Esas coordenadas son de…"

A Blaster le recorrió un escalofrío la espalda, pero mantuvo la seriedad y compostura. Después de todo, era el oficial a cargo y tenía que mostrarse todo lo serio que ameritaba la situación. Se quedó mirando a Decal, quien solita estaba atando cabos antes de que él mismo lo notase. Era una femme astuta, eso no había que negarlo, y por lo mismo debía actuar rápido antes de que siguiera con ese tren de pensamiento.

"Sí, son esas." Admitió seguro, como restándole importancia al asunto. "A veces recibimos estática de allí. Ark pareciera que quiere sacar lo que nosotros no pudimos. Pero no es más que eso, estática muerta."

Decal concentró su atención en él, como tratando de escuchar sus pulsaciones para saber si decía o no la verdad, pero Blaster hizo como si nada. Cortó la comunicación con África pese a las protestas de Teletraan – 1 y volvió a su estación. El día apenas comenzaba y en serio no necesitaba el drama añadido tan temprano: las semanas previas habían sido muy agotadoras y toda la población del Ark necesitaba el respiro.

Como sabía que su asistente seguía curiosa, Blaster tuvo que hacer como si nada toda la mañana y seguir con la rutina del día. No obstante, remitió un reporte de incidentes breve con lo sucedido a Prowl y Red Alert.

Igual tenía que informar tal cosa entre las novedades de la mañana.

* * *

**Sierra Leona. África.**

_20 minutos después._

Es curioso como la vida parece cambiar de un momento a otro y cuando menos uno se lo espera. En plena noche y en vista que se tenían que valer por sus propios medios, dos protectobots comenzaron a buscar pistas en su entorno que les permitieran hacerse una idea del porqué sus camaradas los habían abandonado y como regresarían a casa. Pero más que respuestas, se encontraron con dudas… cada vez más graves y que comenzaban a alterar sus armónicos.

Nada quedaba de la operación minera que estaban protegiendo antes de la explosión. Aquella locación que recordaban como un sitio industrial en la mitad de la selva, con sus procesos de extracción de diamantes en pleno uso y facultades, ni siquiera estaba en penosa decadencia. Simplemente ya no existía, la naturaleza se lo había tragado… con la ayuda de esa explosión por lo visto. No tardaron mucho en descubrir que estaban en medio de un cráter de enormes proporciones, pero que de ningún modo era reciente: la selva ya había repoblado su interior y lo tenía bullante de vida. Todo, a excepción de un camino que llevaba fuera del cráter y un amplio claro en el centro, que es donde habían aparecido, estaba consumido por la selva. En este lugar, que obviamente era mantenido cada cierto tiempo, encontraron un memorial.

Era una suerte de monolito, cuyo material reconocieron como cibertroniano. Estaba decorado con la simple y ágil destreza del diseño artístico solo podía ser achacado a Sunstreaker. A los pies del memorial, había cinco pequeñas farolas, de las cuales solo cuatro estaban encendidas.

Había una placa en el memorial que explicaba su razón de existir. Su lectura había llenado de horror las chispas de HotSpot y Groove, quienes tras un lógico pánico inicial entraron en shock, sin poder despegar sus ópticos de lo que decía, y solo atinaron a refugiarse entre ellos, como niños pequeños y desvalidos y como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Era un epitafio. El de ellos.

**IN MEMORIAM**

A mis hermanos HotSpot y Groove, que entregaron sus vidas en el servicio del deber por la protección de este planeta, en el año 2014.

En esta fecha honro sus vidas.

15 de julio de 2354 A.D.

Hasta el más rudo de los guerreros habría sentido espanto de haber leído su epitafio, escrito trescientos años después de su supuesta muerte. La sorpresa y estupor cedió a la negación y ésta a la ira y la resignación no tardó en llegar. HotSpot y Groove perdieron la noción de cuánto tiempo pasaron allí, digiriendo la información. ¿Habrán sido días, semanas que pasaron en ese estado de shock? ¡¿Qué importancia podía tener eso ante tan espantosa revelación?! ¡Habían pasado trescientos años muertos como mínimo! Eso no aguanta lógica alguna. Lloraron y rabiaron desolados, apenas encontrando consuelo en la situación. La selva pareció respetarles ese duelo… cuando por fin se calmaron, se encontraron a sí mismos delante de su memorial, abrazados de nuevo… aceptando en silencio que ya no estaban vivos.

"Con razón no me dolía nada…" Murmuró Groove con un nudo en la garganta. "¡Estamos muertos! No se siente dolor estando muerto. ¡Nada se siente!"

"Entonces estoy medio muerto, porque las emociones sí que las sentí." Añadió HotSpot tras un suspiro. Sentía ácido en el tanque. Miró al cielo… el clima parecía haber cambiado: intentó acceder al vínculo Gestalt, pero solo percibió a Groove. Lo más probable era que sus hermanos, Blades, Streetwise y First Aid también estuvieran muertos. No se conocía de ningún componente de Gestalt que hubiera sobrevivido a la muerte de uno de los hermanos.

Al menos uno debió aguantar tres siglos casi…

Tragó energón: tenía que ser fuerte.

"Pero… ¿Cómo nos fuimos a morir…?"

"Cosas que pasan en una guerra… al menos fue rápido." Comentó dolido HotSpot. "Y debimos dejar un asunto pendiente, o estaríamos en el pozo de chispas. ¡Somos Fantasmas!"

Groove lo miró mortalmente espantado. HotSpot tuvo la sospecha que tal cosa le había afectado particularmente. La motocicleta bajó los hombros derrotado y se pasó las manos por los ópticos.

"Al menos uno de nuestros hermanos nos sobrevivió trescientos años… aunque a juzgar por la cantidad de actualizaciones, diría que hemos estado muertos más tiempo."

"Sí, por lo menos mil años." Gruñó HotSpot. "Pero insisto… por algo estamos aquí."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Tienes alguna idea? Porque hasta donde a mi concierne, no somos más que viles almas en pena que…"

Una sorda explosión de luz los envolvió de pronto y parecieron flotar en el aire, como abrazados por una tierna presencia que por momentos los hizo pensar en Primus. Tan mal no tenían que estar con esa suposición, pues la presencia pareció sonreírles de vuelta al saberse reconocida. Los niveles de angustia que habían tenido hasta hacía momentos, desaparecieron.

"¿Primus?"

"¿Nos vas a llevar con nuestros hermanos?"

-.-. .- .-.. - .- / .-. . -.- ..- . - ... .-.-.

HotSpot levantó las cejas al reconocer el código, pero fue Groove quien tradujo en voz alta.

"Calma pequeños…."

\- .. . -. . -. / ..- -. .- / - .. ... .. - -. .-.-.

"… Tienen una misión."

.-. .-. - - . .- .- -. / .- / .-.. - ... / .-. . -.- ..- . - ... / -.. . / ... ..- / ..-. .- - .. .-.. .. .- .-.-.

"… Protejan a los pequeños de su familia." Continuó Groove cruzando el ceño. Para él, lo más importante era la familia y por lo visto tenía parientes que habían trascendido la prueba del tiempo. ¡Claro que los protegería! Y sabía que HotSpot también. El mensaje continuó.

... ... - -.-. -.- .- .- ...- . / -.- / ... -.-. .- .-.. .-. . .-.. / .-.. - ... / .- - . -. .- -.. .- -. .-.-.

"Shockwave y Scalpel los amenazan." Terminó de pronunciar Groove con gravedad en su voz. Intercambió una mirada con HotSpot y ambos pensaron lo mismo.

"¡Ni muerto voy a dejar que **NADA** ni **NADIE** lastime a los míos si puedo evitarlo! ¡Ni Muerto!" Gruñó HotSpot decidido.

Groove no alcanzó a expresar su opinión cuando una nueva explosión de luz hizo que se disipara la tierna y cálida presencia y de golpe ambos cayeron a tierra con gran estrépito. Se incorporaron muy confundidos y buscando apoyo en paredes o en lo que les sirviera para no caer con estrépito. Tras recuperar la compostura nuevamente se vieron en el dilema de tratar de averiguar dónde estaban. El día, por lo visto, había dado paso a la noche, pero en esta ocasión se encontraron en terreno familiar: ante ellos se alzaban las compuertas del Ark.

* * *

**_Fondo del Atlántico. Némesis._**

**_Laboratorio de Shockwave._**

Shockwave se masajeó la ceja hastiado, mientras Scalpel daba vueltas por el laboratorio con un berrinche de aquellos. Si bien era un ser de fría lógica, comenzaba a analizar la idea de lo satisfactoriamente lógico que sería pisotear al pequeño médico decépticon de una vez por todas, a ver si se quedaba callado de una buena vez. O de patearlo hasta el Sol, como había visto hacer a Megatrón un par de veces.

Dispararle también comenzaba a ser una opción a considerar.

"¡Dos Vorns De Trabajo Tirados A La Basura! ¡Así No Se Puede Trabajar! ¡DOS VORNS! Soundwave Está Siendo Negligente En Sus Obligaciones: Como Jefe A Cargo De Inteligencia Debió Haber Sabido Que…"

"Soundwave sí estaba advertido que los autobots harían algo. Era lógico que rescatarían a los suyos. Destinó los recursos asignados a proteger proyectos más importantes."

Scalpel hizo otro berrinche e incluso le lanzó a Shockwave algunas tuercas que encontró tiradas. Era cierto, este proyecto en específico no tenía la misma prioridad que los que sí fueron resguardados como correspondía. Si bien para Shockwave era un proyecto más entre otros más importantes, como el desarrollo del Tox–En, para Scalpel tenía máxima prioridad. Por órdenes de Megatrón, hacia dos vorns que intentaban clonar un predacon, y por fin, tras todo ese tiempo, 166 años humanos, ¡por fin iban a comenzar las pruebas en protoformas sintéticas, creadas especialmente para tal fin!

El asunto es que hacía un mes más o menos, durante una incursión a una central de energía, habían logrado tomar prisioneros a cuatro autobots durante la escaramuza y bueno… la semana pasada, un grupo de Wreckers se infiltró en la base y a bombazo limpio sacaron a sus camaradas de la prisión, sin importarles nada, excepto causar todos los destrozos posibles en el trayecto. Las protoformas sintéticas fueron destruidas en la confusión y necesitaban nuevas. El problema es que ya no tenían ni el tiempo ni los materiales ni el presupuesto para crearlas de nuevo.

"¡¿Proyectos Más Importantes?! Shockwave, ¡Tenemos Fecha Límite! Megatrón te respeta demasiado, no te hará nada, pero a mi me va a dar un pisotón tan fuerte que es probable que rompa el piso, y eso si tengo suerte. ¡Me juego la vida en esto!"

"Scalpel, estás teniendo un berrinche emocional. Es cierto, perdimos las protoformas sintéticas y el tiempo se nos viene encima, pero no estás viendo más allá de tu ira. Hay una solución."

"Claro, como a ti no te va a pasar nada. ¿De dónde vamos a sacar protoformas sintéticas con tan poca antelación?" Scalpel escaló hasta un estante para quedar mirando a Shockwave directo al óptico. "Ya sabes, en donde podamos probar una red neural y en donde podamos introducir la información de código para que el Predacon comience a desarrollarse. ¡Sabes que Megatrón prohibió la experimentación en Decépticons!"

"Megatrón no tiene porqué saberlo."

"No se puede hacer, y lo sabes. No podemos usar adultos, se defenderán."

"¿Por qué no? Es cosa de conseguirlo, extinguimos su chispa para conseguir la muerte del sujeto, depuramos y purgamos sus sistemas hasta dejarlos en blanco y mantenemos la protoforma activada artificialmente hasta que podamos inyectar la información genética del Predacon." Explicó con frialdad. Hizo un gesto con la mano, como indicando que no era la gran cosa. "Una vez que concluya el proceso, será una criatura diferente y el código predacon habrá hecho lo suyo."

"Aún así, no puede ser adulto." Scalpel era una mata de nervios. "En el caso que consigamos un sujeto de prueba, sus sistemas estarán demasiado gastados y no resistirá el proceso. ¡Tendría que ser a lo sumo un protoyoungling! ¿Sabes lo que nos ocurrirá si Megatrón se entera que de nuevo estoy experimentando con protoyounglings decépticon? Una cosa es segura: no nos matará."

"No tiene que ser ni un decépticon, ni un adulto siquiera." Shockwave se encogió de hombros. "Un autobot servirá… y para estar más seguros, podemos sacar dos. En la base autobot está lo que necesitamos, hay al menos un protoyoungling y un sparkling que cumplen con los requisitos."

Scalpel abrió los ópticos llenos de ilusión. ¡Por supuesto!

"Tenemos algunas cosas que coordinar."

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao – CG**

* * *

**_Próxima entrada:_**

_"__¡¿Es que no pueden estar tranquilos sin romper nada?! Yo Voy." Bramó la femme en silencio, entre dientes. Se mordió la lengua y salió a silenciosos pisotones de la habitación. "Más les vale que no haya vomitado del susto, porque ahí sí que las pierden todas conmigo."_

* * *

**Notas mentales…**

¡Aaaah, nada como un científico loco como villano de turno! O mejor dos. Espero que les haya gustado. Reconozco que la primera parte me dio problemas, así que ojalá no haya quedado tan mal. No más espero que no les haya dado un ataque ver que maté dos protectobots. **;_;** Y que los mandé mil años al futuro, pero les digo: fue por una buena razón, como bien pudieron leer al final.

Me entretuve mucho con el código morse, encontré algunos traductores bastante buenos por ahí en google.

Ahora… algunas aclaraciones, aunque parezcan obvias: más de alguno tiene que estar dando vueltas que no tiene idea.

Un sparkling equivale a un bebé humano. Protoyoungling es el equivalente de un infante. Un youngling equivale a un niño. Ahora, si no saben qué es un infante, yo les digo: se considera infante a un ser humano que ha cumplido los dos años hasta los cinco de vida.

Los universos Transformers tienen una compleja equivalencia temporal. El año cibertroniano se le denomina Vorn, y equivale a 83 años terrestres, aunque los biorritmos vitales de estos seres mecánicos basados en silicio supongo, son algo más largos y complejos.

Recuerden, a lo largo del fic, cada vez que mencione una edad, me refiero al **_equivalente_** de esa edad traducido a la mentalidad humana, y no siempre va a coincidir. Puedo decir que tal o cuál personaje tiene el equivalente a 40 años humanos, aunque en verdad puede que sea incluso más viejo que algunas civilizaciones terrícolas. ¿Me explico?

En fin, ya me dirán si les hace sentido o no.

**Yamid,** no te tengo olvidado, a veces lo último es lo más importante. =D GRACIAS POR EL APOYO. En serio, tiene mucho valor para mí. Ten un muffin virtual para diabéticos de mi parte. **¡NOS LEEMOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Los veo en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Entrada 3: Una Nueva Misión

Hola a todos de nuevo. Si bien este fic lo escribí a un ritmo bastante más lento de lo que estaba acostumbrada, la inspiración está y les aseguro que está terminado. Gracias por seguir aquí leyendo esto… espero no decepcionar.

En fin…

Este fic contempla una mezcla los universos G1 y Prime principalmente, con algunos salpicados de otros universos. En el caso que lo haga, lo sabrán. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, con una crítica constructiva me conformo. Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible y… les daré una galleta si no me acribillan a negativos. ;_; O al menos háganlo con amor.

Por otro lado, Muchísimas gracias a Tsuyu Ryu por ser mi lectora de pruebas. ¡Eres la mejor de todas!

Mejor nos conseguimos las plumas en otra parte: como que Cathair no luce dispuesto a cooperar.** n.n**

* * *

**El Sueño de mis Hermanos**

**ENTRADA TRES: "Una Nueva Misión"**

**_Ark. _**

**_Búnker de Seguridad. _**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. ¡NO! ¡**ARK**!"

Los dedos de Red Alert danzaban a una velocidad pasmante por teclados, accesos y monitores. Tenía la mandíbula bien apretada y con ópticos nerviosos se paseaba de pantalla en pantalla en busca de algún intruso. Estaba molesto.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Red Alert era un mecha nervioso por naturaleza, siempre alerta por culpa de sus hipersensibles sensores. Por si fuera poco, antes de la guerra y cuando rondaba una edad equivalente a los 15 años, se le manifestó una falla de personalidad severa y poco comprendida, un glitch, que en términos humanos no era otra cosa sino esquizofrenia paranoide, y que le había costado muchísimo tratar y controlar. Todavía no lo conseguía del todo y cada tanto tenía crisis, pero al menos eran cada vez más espaciadas entre sí.

La situación actual lo tenía poco menos que nervioso y su paranoia comenzaba a asomar la cara. Hacía 20 minutos, lo que prometía ser un turno tranquilo y sin novedades, se había convertido en una suerte de cacería de intrusos invisibles. Un código autobot personal e invalidado por al menos mil años había sido ingresado en la terminal del acceso principal al Ark, y la nave no había activado sus defensas. Red Alert inmediatamente anuló los códigos, selló el acceso y el área afectada atrapando, según él, al o los intrusos, y encendió sus cámaras de seguridad para ver de quién se trataba.

Pero no apareció nadie en los monitores. Y para su sorpresa… el mismo código volvió a ingresarse y tras un par de intentos, Teletraan los aceptó y abrió las puertas.

"Teletraan. No Quiero Que Sigas Aceptando Ese Código, No Es Válido Y Lo Sabes."

"Estimación: incorrecta. Identidad: confirmada y validada. Es quien dice ser."

"Pero…" La expresión de sorpresa de Red Alert siempre lo había hecho ver más inocentón de lo que era. El mecha frunció el ceño. "¡No Te Pongas A Hablar Como Soundwave, Sabes Que No Me Gusta!"

El Director de Seguridad del Ark encendió toda clase de sensores, desde audio y térmicos, pasando por luces de todo el espectro visible e invisible hasta campos magnéticos… pero no lograba detectar nada. Los únicos que le estaban dando información más o menos útil eran los sensores de movimiento, los más baratos y simples de toda su red de seguridad, pero por más que se movieran… allí no había nadie.

Red Alert comenzó a asustarse… el patrón de comportamiento de los sensores indicaba que algo se dirigía hacia el sector residencial… y no precisamente al área de solteros, sino al área familiar, la que por cierto era la más protegida de toda la base. Incluso más que las habitaciones del Prime.

¿Y si iniciaba un bloqueo de nivel 5 de máxima prioridad?

**PING**

La súbita llamada al timbre hizo que Red Alert diera un salto de aquellos. En la fracción de un pestañeo sacó su arma y la apuntó hacia la puerta, como esperando un ataque a traición. Los sensores en su cabeza estaban a punto de empezar a chispear.

**"****¡IDENTIFÍQUESE!"**

"General de División Prowl, Jefe de Estado Mayor Autobot, Código 9R0W73R, serie 9R4XЦ5. Transmitiendo contraseña por canal de seguridad nivel 4."

Por lo visto Prowl conoce a su gente. Red Alert recibió la información en su HUD interna y tras morderse el labio, se dispuso a analizarla. Todo parecía en orden, pero nunca estaba demás asegurarse.

"Pregunta de Seguridad. Clasificación científica y nombre de la primera mascota."

Prowl, quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, suspiró lleno de paciencia.

"Reino Animalia, Filo Chordata, Clase Aves, Orden Psittaciformes, Familia Cacatuidae, Género Nymphicus (Wagler 1832), Especie Nymphicus hollandicus o Ninfa Carolina."

"¡Te Falta el Nombre de la Mascota!"

"…"

"¡Prowl! ¡El nombre!"

"¿Es en serio?"

"¡Nombre de la Mascota o No Entras!"

"…"

"…"

"Rosita."

Hasta que llegó a la Tierra, Prowl nunca en su larga activación había tenido una mascota. Eso hasta el año 2015, cuando por razones bizarras llegó a sus manos un polluelo de estas avecillas que se suponía tenía que vigilar por unos días, pero que terminó cuidando hasta la muerte del ave tras quince años de amistad. Rosita fue de esas mascotas entrañables que supo ganarse la chispa de su amo y que devolvió a Prowl una parte de su sentido de persona que había perdido en la guerra. Desde ese momento Prowl tomó la costumbre de tener siempre alguna mascota a su cargo. Ahora tenía un puerco espín llamado Enrique.

Sí, un puerco espín, no un erizo de tierra.

"Respuesta correcta." Tras varios minutos de análisis, Red Alert abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al mecha.

"Reporte de situación." Preguntó Prowl ni bien se cerró la puerta del búnker.

"A las 2.59 am se detectó un ingreso no autorizado al Ark. Se utilizó un código autobot anulado y en desuso, pero… no se detecta que nadie haya entrado a la base."

"Red Alert, ¿Por qué no diste la alarma?"

"Porque no hay nadie. Se ha ingresado el mismo código 3 veces, Teletraan confirma y valida la identidad, **pero se niega a despertar a toda la base para dar la alarma**. ¡Por más que busco por mi sistema de seguridad y los sensores que tengo instalados no encuentro a nadie! ¡_NADIE_!"

"¿Qué código han utilizado?"

La actitud de Red Alert pasó de segura y molesta a asustadiza. Tragó saliva y volvió su mirada a los monitores. Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ópticos se posaron frente al acceso de una de las habitaciones familiares en particular.

"Prowl. ¿Te acuerdas lo que reportó Blaster hace un par de semanas? ¿Sobre esa comunicación proveniente de Sierra Leona?

"Sí, ¿tiene alguna relación con el código que te pregunté?"

"Pues sí… el código es… H075P07"

En ese momento, la puerta que estaba observando se abrió y la terminal registró el ingreso de ese mismo código en el acceso. No había nadie delante de la puerta, nadie… pero parecía que había dejado entrar algo antes de cerrarse de nuevo. Con las alas–puerta en actitud preocupada, Prowl observó ceñudo el monitor. Red Alert palideció y retrocedió un paso. El praxiano activó su .comm.

"Prowl a Ironhide: tenemos una situación." Luego miró a Red Alert. "Esto lo trataremos con discreción, quizás no sea nada."

* * *

**Ark. Habitaciones Protectobot.**

El lugar estaba a oscuras.

Obvio, eran casi las 3:30 de la mañana. HotSpot y Groove se habían tomado todo el tiempo del mundo en recorrer el Ark, casi en silencio. Había muchas cosas nuevas, pero al mismo tiempo tenía el mismo aroma, el mismo horrendo color y esa misma sensación de casa que siempre habían sentido. ¡El Ark era su hogar! Y ambos se sentían desoladamente melancólicos al recorrerlo tan igual y diferente al mismo tiempo. Casi no habían hablado en todo el trayecto, excepto para asegurarse que no estaban solos.

"Me extraña que Red Alert no haya dado la alarma." Comentó Groove.

"Así veo. Quizás logró controlar su glitch, ¿Quién sabe?"

"O puede que lo hayamos asustado: después de todo… los estamos penando." Añadió Groove algo divertido.

HotSpot le sonrió de soslayo y suspiró. Al menos se notaba que las habitaciones protectobots seguían donde mismo. Pese a la oscuridad pudo observar su entorno sin problema: seguía habiendo una sala de estar que llevaba a cinco puertas, sus habitaciones, y se notaba que era un hogar… algo más ordenado de lo que lo recordaba, pero era casi lo mismo. Allí vivían sus parientes por lo visto, y quizás algún hermano, Primus mediante.

"No hay tanto desorden, aquí alguien ordena." Comentó Groove. "¡Mira! ¡Mis fotos!" Añadió emocionado. Allí, en la pared, colgados en armonía, una selección de sus mejores capturas. Esto le arrancó una sonrisa también a HotSpot, quien le dio una amigable palmada a Groove en la espalda.

"Al menos alguien aprecia tu arte, Groovs." El protectobot suspiró. "Vamos a ver con qué nos encontramos en nuestras habitaciones. Iré a mi cuarto… aunque ya no es mío. Tratemos de no despertar a nadie."

Ambos asintieron por breves momentos. A paso cansino cada uno se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a su antigua habitación. Antes de entrar, HotSpot se detuvo unos instantes para observar las contiguas que pertenecían a sus hermanos: solo después de eso suspiró cansado y se dispuso a cruzar el umbral, con el mayor sigilo posible.

Le costó darse la vuelta para encarar la habitación, para ver qué había dentro una vez que cerró la puerta. Tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de tomar ese trascendental paso. Ese lugar había sido su metro cuadrado, pero ya no más… ya no habría rastro de su persona, seguramente había sido borrado de la memoria, seguro que nadie lo recordaría ya… apretó ópticos y dientes y se armó de valor. Giró sobre sus talones a ver en qué se había convertido su cuarto.

Su repisa seguía allí, lo mismo su escritorio, pero la terminal estaba bloqueada y había juguetes. ¡Juguetes! Algunas fotos decoraban la pared, pero por la oscuridad no pudo ver mayor detalle. Allí, era evidente, vivía un youngling pequeño, quizás un protoyoungling y…

"¡Vieras! ¡Convirtieron Mi Habitación En Una Sala De Desayuno!" Gruñó indignado Groove. "Con Dispensador Y Todo. ¡Hotspot! Vi Energón De Grado Infantil: Aquí Vive Una Familia Con Younglings."

"¡SHHH! ¡Más silencio! ¡Vas a despertar a alguien!" Exclamó HotSpot siseando para no gruñir. "¿Cómo entraste sin abrir la puerta?"

"Bueno, pensé, soy un fantasma, no necesito puertas: así que la atravesé." Dijo en voz normal. "Y no vamos a despertar a nadie, estamos muertos: nadie nos puede escuchar."

**CLICK**

Los dos se pasmaron de la impresión.

La luz se encendió en ese momento. Una lamparita de mesa llamó la atención de ambos protectobots, para luego pasar a la camita que había junto. Allí fijaron la mirada en la cosa más increíble que habían visto en su vida. Dos ópticos azulados y enormes les devolvieron la mirada y rápidamente se llenaron de lubricante al tiempo que un puchero brotaba de sus labios. Era una pequeña, no mayor de 4 años, de colores rojo y blanquito brillante, cuya mirada se llenaba de pánico conforme pasaban los segundos.

Muy fantasmas habrán sido, pero era evidente que la niña podía verlos sin problemas. HotSpot le dio un zape a Groove.

"¡LA DESPERTASTE!" Exclamó lleno de terror.

**"****¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Obviamente la nena no esperó mucho más en estallar en llanto y en refugiarse tras el peluche con el que estaba durmiendo. Tan asustados como la pequeña, Groove y HotSpot retrocedieron hasta chocar con la pared sin atinar a calmar a la chiquitita, a quien la idea de ver a dos mechas desconocidos en su cuarto en medio de la noche no le había caído en gracia.

La verdad yo también me asustaría si viera a alguien extraño en mi cuarto en medio de la noche. Eso es algo perturbador.

¡Era pequeña! ¡Primus les pidió que protegieran a los pequeños de su familia y ya la habían hecho llorar! HotSpot intentó acercarse tratando de verse lo menos amenazante que podía, sintiendo una cascada de emociones encontradas. ¡Era Tío! O tío abuelo, pero ¡Era Tío! Primus, era tío… ¡ERA TÍO!

"Calma, pequeñita, no te vamos a hacer daño y…"

La puerta se abrió y allí apareció Blades. Se le veía calmado, pero alerta, dispuesto a saltar encima de lo que sea que había provocado el llanto de la pequeña, pero consciente de que no podía alterarla más de la cuenta. Groove dio un paso adelante, como dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre su hermano para abrazarlo, todo rencor olvidado. HotSpot tuvo una idea similar, pero se les adelantaron.

**"****¡WAAAAAAA! ¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAA!"** La pequeña dio un brinco a refugiarse entre los brazos de su papá, quien no le negó el gesto. Es más, la cobijó contra su pecho como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo. "¡HAY DOS MECHAS AHÍ!" Indicó la pequeña llena de llanto.

"Shhhh, calma, rotorcito. No pasa nada. ¡Shhhhh!" Susurró Blades, mientras escaneaba la habitación, sin ver a nadie. "Papá está aquí."

"¡Pero Hay Dos Mechas!" La pequeña insistió, señalando a donde estaban Groove y HotSpot a medio pasmar.

"¡Blades está vivo! Primus en tutú… ¡Somos tíos!" Exclamó HotSpot con un puchero emocionado. "¡_Blades_ es Papá! ¡Tiene una hijita propia! Somos tíos."

"Somos tíos… ¡Y nos lo perdimo! Somos tíos." Se lamentó Groove antes de largarse a llorar: de pronto no se sentía bien. Se sentó en el suelo a tratar de respirar mejor.

Por su parte Blades volvió a escanear la habitación, sin detectar nada. Sin embargo, no se lo reclamó a su hija.

"Yo no los veo, hijita, quizás ya se fueron… o se irán si saben lo que les conviene."

"¿Blades? ¿Todo bien?"

Si antes ya estaban emocionados, ahora terminaron por pasmarse del todo. Una femme, que no era otra que la asistente de Blaster, con ambas manos sujetas en el borde de la puerta, se asomó preocupada.

"Creo que sí, amor. Raptor me estaba diciendo…"

"¡**MAMIIIIIIIIIII**!" La pequeña, llamada Raptor, saltó sobre los brazos de su mamá y se abrazó a ella como si fuera un koala. "¡Hay dos mechas y mi papá no los ve!" Exclamó entre sollozos.

"Calma mi bonita, no pasa nada."

Justo cuando entre ambos comenzaban a lograr sosegar a la niña, un tercer adulto se unió a la reunión. Tanto Blades como Decal se quedaron viendo a Prowl, quien había entrado en punta de pies y sin hacer ruido alguno, haciendo justicia a su nombre. Parecía que no había venido solo, otros bots los esperaban fuera del departamento. La pareja intercambió una mirada curiosa. ¿Desde cuándo Prowl aparecía así como así?

"¿Señor?"

"Calma Blades, y buenas noches. Lamento la interrupción." El praxiano le dedicó una sonrisa bonachona a Raptor. "Saludos, Señorita Raptor." Había ternura en su voz.

"¡Hay dos mechas ahí, tío Prou!" Exclamó la pequeña cuando Prowl la saludó, al tiempo que señalaba, de nuevo, a HotSpot y a Groove. ¿Qué pasaba con los adultos? ¿Acaso no veían a los extraños?

En ese momento Groove comenzó a respirar más agitadamente, como si intentase quitarse las náuseas de encima. En verdad se estaba sintiendo muy enfermo, como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. HotSpot se le acercó y comenzó a sobarle la espalda por si acaso. Claro, no le prestaba toda la atención del caso, fascinado por el descubrimiento de que su hermano Blades era todo un padre de familia…

… hey…

Había algo diferente en él… sus ópticos estaban viejos, más cansados. Carecían de ese brillo que tanto lo impacientaba y que al mismo tiempo lo habían hecho único… Era una mirada triste, apagada…

"Creo que fue una pesadilla, Señor." Explicó Blades con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Raptor.

"Ya veo." Prowl escaneó la habitación, sin encontrar nada fuera de lugar. "Tenemos una situación, pero puede esperar a que calmes a la señorita Raptor." Prowl le guiñó un óptico a la pequeña, quien se refugió en su mamá. "Esperaré afue…"

En ese momento, se sintió un estallido de vidrios y cosas cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo. Todos los adultos erizaron las espaldas y los bots que esperaban fuera en el pasillo aprestaron sus armas. El escándalo provocó otra mini explosión.

"¡**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Y conste que esta vez no era Raptor.

Decal golpeó el piso con un pie y Blades se apresuró en tomar a su hija de los brazos de su madre.

"¡¿Es Que No Pueden Estar Tranquilos Sin Romper Nada?! Yo Voy." Bramó la femme en silencio, entre dientes. Se mordió la lengua y salió a silenciosos pisotones de la habitación. "Más les vale que no haya vomitado del susto, porque ahí sí que las pierden todas conmigo."

"Como dije, esperaré afuera, lidiaré con los bots allí. Tenemos que hablar." Prowl asintió y salió de la situación.

Alerta, HotSpot siguió con la mirada a Prowl, mientras que con el otro óptico miraba a Groove, quien por lo visto comenzaba a sentirse mejor: al menos tenía un buen color y se le veía cada vez más animado. Blades abrazó más a su hija y la meció por varios minutos, mientras hacía ronronear su motor. Pronto la pequeña comenzó a calmarse, pero cada vez que veía a sus tíos daba un respingo de susto, que le impedía sosegarse.

"¿Ya estás más tranquila, hijita?" Preguntó Blades para distraerla. "¿Ves que no pasó nada?"

"Pero están." Raptor suspiró muy triste. "Yo vio." La pequeña volvió a fijar su mirada en sus tíos. "¡Ahí'tan!"

Blades suspiró de nuevo. Parece que el sueño de su hija había sido muy vívido, por lo que no quedaría de otra que negociar con sus miedos para poder dormirla otra vez. Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, meciéndola lentamente.

"Rotorcito… ¿Recuerdas de quién era esta habitación?"

"… sí…" Reconoció la pequeña algo amurrada.

"Bien. Oye… Sabes que aquí no pueden lastimarte, ¿verdad? Tu tío HotSpot no lo hubiera permitido nunca." Dijo con mucha calma. Blades se acercó a las fotos que colgaban de las paredes. Eran dos retratos grupales. "Y no solo él. O… ¿acaso no te acuerdas quienes te cuida?" Blades le mostró las fotos a la pequeña "¿Quiénes son estos de aquí?"

"Hermanos de mami." Dijo mientras se refregaba un óptico.

"¿Y estos?"

"Hermanos de papi."

Blades sujetó a Raptor con un solo brazo al tiempo que tomaba la foto que correspondía a sus hermanos. Allí estaban los cinco, unos meses antes de la explosión en aquella mina de diamantes. Mientras sus ópticos se llenaban de dolorosa tristeza, HotSpot y Groove se acercaron emocionados al par, en silencio casi reverencial, con ganas locas de poder abrazar a su hermano. Blades le mostró la foto a su hija.

"… ellos son tus angelitos guardianes, rotorcito." Le dijo con mucho cariño. "Te cuidan desde el pozo de chispas." Sus ópticos estaban llenos de pena, pero sonaba muy convencido. "Cuando mami y papi no están, ellos sí." Blades miró a su hija con los ópticos bien abiertos. "Yo les hablo seguido."

Raptor se quedó viendo la foto unos instantes. Su papá siempre le contaba la misma historia. Ella no conocía a sus tíos, pero si su papá le decía que la estaban cuidando, entonces debía ser cierto. Su papá nunca mentía y…

Los ópticos de la pequeña se abrieron lleno de reconocimiento. Los mechas extraños que su papá insistía en ignorar estaban en la fotografía y en virtud de eso, les clavó la mirada. Ni Groove ni HotSpot dudaron en sonreírle.

"¿Ellos me cuidan?" Preguntó con inocencia, al tiempo que se refugiaba más en los brazos de papá.

"Sí, te cuidan. Y mucho."

"¿Por qué no los puedes ver?" Preguntó Raptor con inocencia. O sea, sus tíos estaban allí, eso era tan claro como el agua.

Igual la pregunta sonó algo extraña para el adulto.

"No los puedo ver porque están en el pozo de chispas… partieron hace mucho. Papá ya no les puede ver." Le explicó con simpleza, esperando sosegarla. "Pero seguro tú sí, con esos opticazos tan lindos que tienes…" Blades regresó la foto a donde estaba, llevó a su hija a la cama y la arropó. "… Oye rotorcito… tu deberías estar durmiendo."

Raptor miró fugazmente a sus tíos y luego a su papá con extrañeza, como si a Blades le hubieran salido antenas. ¿Cómo era posible que no los viera? ¡Estaban parados allí mismo!… En fin… la nena se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó.

"¿Tíos me cuidan?" La peque estiró el brazo y Blades le pasó un peluche, pero lo rechazó. "No, ese y ese." Reclamó la pequeña. Su papá le pasó dos peluches solicitados, que guardaban un parecido enorme con sus tíos HotSpot y Groove. Raptor les guiñó un óptico a sus tíos y se dejó arropar.

"Todos te cuidan, hijita." Le dijo Blades, mientras le hacía piojito en un audio. La peque no pudo resistir el sueño mucho tiempo más y pronto se quedó dormida.

Solo entonces, Blades apagó la luz y salió sigiloso, sin cuestionarse mucho el hecho que había sido más fácil de lo esperado.

Una vez fuera de la habitación de Raptor, notó que Decal seguía tratando de que el sparkling se durmiera tras haber sido despertado. Un rápido reconocimiento visual de la sala indicó que las fotos de Groove, todas, se habían caído al suelo. Bueno… eso se podría solucionar a la mañana, o en un ratito más, una vez que hablara con Prowl. Salió al pasillo. No vio a nadie más que a Ironhide. Seguramente los demás habían sido despachados.

"¿Señor? ¿Ocurrió algo?"

"¿Todo bien con la pequeña?"

"Ya se durmió. Disculpen la demora."

"Plenamente justificada, no tienes que explicarte." Dijo Prowl con presteza. "Seré breve."

"Más vale, comienzo a notar el sueño." Gruñó Ironhide.

"Se detectó actividad sospechosa y movimiento de códigos anulados hace tiempo."

"¿Nos despertaste por eso?"

"La actividad comenzó en la entrada de Ark, y se movió hasta llegar a la habitación de Raptor." Prowl entrecerró los ópticos. "Los sensores de Red Alert no detectaron a nadie, pero…"

"Raptor dice que vio dos mechas." Concluyó Blades alzando sus aspas en preocupación.

"Lo sé, me lo dijo. Puede que sea prudente aumentar la seguridad y ponerse algo más quisquillosos. Red cree que puede haber sido una falla del sistema eléctrico, pero no está demás ser cautos. Se ha iniciado el protocolo de seguridad nivel 2 para esta área por si acaso."

"Sí señor." Blades miró hacia el interior del departamento que compartía con su familia. "Gracias por avisarme."

"Lamento perturbar la noche de esta manera."

"Se prefiere así. La seguridad no es ningún juego." Graznó Ironhide. "Ahora si no hay nada mejor que hacer, me regreso a mi cama: Chromia espera. ¡Noches!"

El viejo mecha comenzó el regreso a sus habitaciones arrastrando sus pies, tras lo cual Prowl y Blades compartieron una breve despedida. El protectobot entró a su departamento a reanudar su descanso, si es que podía, mientras Prowl hacía lo propio. En el camino, el praxiano accedió a su .comm.

"Prowl a Red Alert. Cambio."

"¡Todavía Estoy Dilucidando Qué Pasó Con Los Códigos! No Sé Por Qué Teletraan Los Aceptó, Pero Ya Voy A Conversar Con La Computadora A La Mañana. ¡Bloqueé Ese Código Hace Un Milenio! **NO** Entiendo…"

"Calma Red, no iba a preguntar eso." Atajó el praxiano. "Quería que supieras que la actividad no autorizada terminó en la habitación de Raptor." Prowl se tomó su tiempo para continuar. "Esa era la habitación de HotSpot. Todo este rato hemos estado detectando el código de acceso de HotSpot. Hace unos días se recibió una comunicación sospechosa del lugar en que lo perdimos a él y a Groove. A lo que voy…"

"Menos mal que no eres supersticioso." Comentó Red Alert algo tenso.

"No, no lo soy." Prowl suspiró. "Reportaré esto a Optimus en la mañana, pero quisiera que seas discreto con esta información. Sabes que es un tema muy sensible y puede que no sea nada, solo coincidencias. Si se llega a saber de mala manera y si Ratchet descubre que le causamos otro chispazo a Blades con esa información, será tu caja chispal y la mía las que clavará a la entrada de la guardia médica. Cambio."

Tras unos instantes de silencio, se oyó un gemido, seguido de un "meep" al otro lado de la línea.

"Claro como el agua, Prowl. Cambio y fuera."

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao – CG**

* * *

**_Próxima entrada:_**

_"__¿Por qué no nos pueden ver?" Preguntó Groove algo reclamón. "¡Yo quiero que nos vean! Además Rappie no tiene ningún problema en vernos."_

_"__No los ven porque están muertos." Les dijo con voz sepulcral y algo de piedad. "Para que los vean es porque ustedes tienen que querer que eso pase y que el activado en cuestión esté preparado. Cuando se cumplan esas dos condiciones, los demás podrán verles. En todo caso… Hmmm…"_

* * *

**Notas mentales…**

No tienen idea lo que me divertí escribiendo este capítulo. Por alguna razón me causó bastante agrado y espero que se haya notado. Raptor y el sparkling (de quién aún no revelaré nada), son un par de críos muy divertidos, y no… digamos que Raptor no guardará rencor alguno por el involuntario susto que le dieron sus fantasmales tíos ¿Ya van viendo por dónde van los tiros con esta historia? Ojalá que sí.

Y sí, convertí a Prowl en un ser mascotero. Y sí, hice que su primera mascota fuera una ninfa carolina. ¿No es acaso lindo?

Los veo el próximo capítulo. **nOn**


	5. Entrada 4: Lo Que Pasó En Mil Años

Publicar este fic me ha traído lindos recuerdos. Agradezco mucho a mis antiguos lectores que, algunos sin conocer el fandom de Transformers en lo absoluto, le han dado una leída al fic y dejado lindos comentarios por interno. Eso me ha llenado de ilusión, de verdad. ¡Un abrazo a todos!

En fin… Antes que me olvide de nuevo, Transformers no me pertenecen. De hecho, pertenecen a un montón de multinacionales con tanto dinero que ni siquiera alcanzo a imaginarlo. Y no, no estoy haciendo dinero con esto. Simplemente me divierto un poco y de paso les hago publicidad gratis. Lo único que obtengo de estos escritos es pura y sana diversión.

Este fic contempla una mezcla los universos G1 y Prime principalmente, con algunos salpicados de otros universos. En el caso que lo haga, lo sabrán. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, con una crítica constructiva me conformo. Y de verdad, si tienen dudas, ¡Pregunten!

Tsuyu Ryu es la mejor lectora de pruebas que me pudo tocar. ¡Gracias por los alcances de forma y fondo! Eres genial y te mereces el cielo. No, en serio, de verdad te lo mereces: estás juntando una cantidad de buen karma bastante abundante.

Y hablando de cielo, ¿creer que alguna de tus mascotas pueda, ejem, quemar al que insiste en llamar para ofrecerme tarjetas de crédito?** ._.** No entiende que no quiero una de esas.

* * *

**El Sueño de mis Hermanos.**

**Entrada 4: "Lo Que Pasó En Mil Años"**

**_Habitaciones Protectobot_**

**_5:58 am_**

"Parece que dormí."

"Igual yo, pero no exactamente. Fue como un sopor."

Groove y HotSpot pasaron el resto de la noche en la sala de estar, en un extraño estado entre la consciencia y la no consciencia. No podían decir que habían dormido o recargado, pero sí estaban muchísimo más descansados. Hubieran seguido durmiendo, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero ya habían sonado dos despertadores, uno a las 5:50 y el otro a las 5:55. Por lo visto, Blades seguía poniendo alarmas cada cinco minutos en las mañanas.

"Si todo sigue como sospecho, entonces habrá una tercera…"

**TIIIII TIIIII TIIIIIIITIIIII TIIIII TIIIIIII**

"… alarma." HotSpot sonrió con cariño. "Je. Mientras más cambian las cosas, más siguen igual."

Esta vez el lugar no se quedó en silencio, sino que comenzó a tener cada vez más actividad, la típica de una familia que despertaba. Se sintió el ruido de la ducha y unos quince minutos después, Blades, de aspecto fresco, llevando a Decal del brazo, salieron de su cuarto y tras compartir un tierno beso, se separaron, cada uno por su lado. Mientras que él fue hacia la habitación de First Aid, parece que allí dormía el sparkling que no habían visto la noche anterior, la femme hacia donde dormía Raptor, a quien no fue necesario despertar. Su mamá apenas se había acercado al umbral, cuando la puerta cuando se abrió de pronto.

"¡Mami! ¡Toy'lista!" Exclamó la pequeña, a medio arreglar. "No saqué brillo. No supe."

Decal terminó de despertar y sonrió de audio a audio. Se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de la pequeña, a quien le tocó el rostro como trazando sus facciones.

"¡Te levantaste solita! ¿A qué se debe ese milagro, Rappie?" Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a frotarla con un paño suave que sacó de su subespacio.

"Quiero jugar hoy mucho." Raptor le clavó la mirada a sus tíos, quienes parecían estar pendientes de la habitación del sparkling. La peque miró a su mamá. "Ellos siguen aquí."

"¿Quiénes mi vida?"

"Los mechas de anoche." Explicó la pequeña con mucho ánimo, pasando por alto el hecho que su madre ni siquiera vio hacia donde señalaba, como si tal cosa fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bueno, no digamos que estaba señalando algo que los vivos adultos, llenos de prejuicios de toda clase, podían ver con tranquilidad.

Pero sin embargo Decal quedó confundida. Tenía la impresión que Blades había lidiado con la pesadilla que había despertado a su hija la noche anterior, ¿Por qué la pequeña afirmaba que "_ellos seguían aquí_"? Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hacer alguna observación para disipar la preocupación de su hija, pero más se confundió al notar que Raptor no parecía aproblemada. Justo cuando iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, Blades salió de la habitación del sparkling, cargándolo en brazos.

Era un coqueto mechling de color negro y gris, con algunos detalles en azulino, y de muy, muy tierna edad. Su protoforma era como recién salida de fábrica y su metal no solo seguía como "maleable" al tacto, sino que no tenía ninguna marca y brillaba de nueva. Sus ópticos, color azul prusiano, captaban toda la atención de quien lo mirase y tenían esa magia de hechizar a cualquier adulto con un mínimo de buena intención.

"Ya cambié a Ripper: sigue de mal humor por lo de anoche, el muy cascarrabias. ¡Quizás a quién habrá salido!" Anunció Blades bastante divertido, mientras acunaba al pequeño contra su chasis con cuidado y práctica. "Al menos está regalón hoy. ¿A quién le toca llevárselo en la carlinga?"

"A mí, por supuesto. Hoy te tocan esos ejercicios de rescate en la ciudad y no me hace gracia saber que lo tienes allí dentro." Decal caminó hacia Blades con Raptor de la mano. Había algo raro con la femme y la forma en la que navegaba por la habitación, y si bien su familia lo notaba, no le daba importancia.

"Ooow, esperaba poder llevármelo. El Jefe de los Bomberos tiene ganas de conocerlo y quería lucirlo. ¡Está tan guapo!" Comentó Blades algo decepcionado, pero orgulloso. "Hey, rotorcito." El Helicóptero le guiñó un óptico a su hija. "¿Ya estás en pie? ¡Te levantaste Solita! Esa es mi nena."

"Sí. Quiero jugar mucho hoy." Raptor llamó la atención de sus tíos, que miraban emocionados y como lobotomizados a su hermanito menor. "¿Se quedan conmigo, verdad?" Les preguntó directamente, incluso tomando la mano de su tío más cercano.

HotSpot, al sentir la manita de Raptor, fue el primero en salir de su estupor.

"¡Claro Princesa! Todo el día si quieres." Le aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

**"****¡YEEEI!"** Exclamó la chiquilla y con ánimo salió disparada a correr por todo el salón, ante el desconcierto de sus padres.

"¿Qué mosco la picó?" Se preguntó Blades en ese momento, mientras mecía al sparkling.

"¿Beep? Beep beep." Ripper había fijado los ópticos, abiertos como platos, en sus tíos: también era capaz de verlos.

"Me preguntaba lo mismo." El tono de voz de Decal era preocupado. "Habrá que ponerle óptico a eso: dice que todavía ve a los mechas de anoche. Le preguntaré a Smokey o a Rung hoy si es que los percibo." La femme suspiró con tranquilidad. "Iré a arreglar las cosas de la niña para hoy. ¿Preparas el desayuno, amor?"

Blades asintió y reforzó su respuesta con un guiño. Acto seguido, abrió su carlinga y deslizó al sparkling al interior. Ripper, que literalmente era un recién nacido de apenas ocho meses terrestres, rápidamente se acurrucó en el interior y se dispuso a echarse una siestecita poca, hasta que lo cambiaran de carlinga. Tanto él como su hermana eran helicópteros.

Los Transformers como especie en general eran una suerte de marsupiales. Ambos géneros tenían incorporado en su anatomía un compartimiento especialmente diseñado para llevar a sus pequeños luego del nacimiento, o descarga, hasta el equivalente a un año humano. El nombre de este sitio no tenía traducción exacta en ningún lenguaje terrestre, pero los humanos le llamaban carlinga, al ser ésta la palabra que más se acercaba al concepto descrito. Durante varios años hubo hilarantes intentos por pronunciar el nombre en cibertroniano, pero simplemente las cuerdas vocales humanas, siendo lo versátiles que son, resultaron inútiles para tal fin. De allí que buscaran una palabra más fácil de pronunciar y que expresara el concepto.

Dentro de la carlinga, el recién nacido no solo se conectaba a los sistemas de su padres para nutrición extra, cobijo y una siesta, sino también para actualizar sus sistemas, reforzar los vínculos con sus familias, y por seguridad. La carlinga es por mucho el punto más seguro y resistente de la anatomía cibertroniana: podían aguantar perfectamente el disparo de un cañón de fusión a quemarropa sin que el sparkling sufriera daños severos, aunque el padre o madre en cuestión falleciera en el acto; incluso podía mantenerlos vivos por casi setenta y dos horas en caso de que esto ocurriese.

La otra gran ventaja además, y en esto me van a comprender quienes tienen que lidiar con su bebé, permite que los padres continúen con sus rutinas diarias sin tener que preocuparse tanto de su pequeño, pues más seguro y atendido no podía estar.

Es una tarea a tiempo completo. Los sparkling de esta tierna edad, por un asunto de salud y desarrollo, deben pasar un mínimo de diecisiete horas dentro de una carlinga, y al ser esto una tarea que consume bastante energía, los padres suelen turnarse para llevar a la criatura con ellos.

Volviendo a lo que nos convoca, Blades se fue directo a la que había sido la habitación de Groove mientras le advertía a Raptor que no sacara tantos juguetes ni los dejara tirados (a la segunda advertencia incluso le hizo guardar cosas), a preparar el desayuno. Groove seguía mosqueado por saber que su metro cuadrado había sido transformado en una suerte de comedor, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la familia comenzaba sus días ahí… como que comenzó a pasarlo por alto.

A todo esto, si Blades estaba vivo y seguía ocupando las habitaciones protectobot, ¿qué había sido de Streetwise y First Aid? ¿Acaso habían cambiado de habitaciones para darle a la familia más espacio? Sonaba lógico.

"¿En verdad eres mi tío Jospo?" Preguntó de pronto Raptor, quien se quedó mirando a Groove. "Tú eres mi otro tío. Gruuuuuuuuuuv."

HotSpot se sentó derechamente en el suelo. ¡Cómo le encantaba conversar y jugar con niños, fuese de la especie que fuesen!

"Claro que sí, lo soy. ¿Acaso lo dudas?"

"Es que como yo no más los puede ver…"

"Es un secreto, Raptorcita." Intervino Groove también dejándose caer. "Ocurre que solo unos pocos pueden vernos. Es un secreto." Le dijo con algo de misterio y travesura. Raptor bajó un poco las aspas.

"Oh… verdad… ¿Es porque están en pozo de chispas?" La pequeña los miró con los ópticos muy grandes. "Mis papás me llevaron para mi cumpleaños a verlos a… Sourra Lon… Sarru Aleo… A otro lugar. Ahí me contaron que estaban en el pozo de chispas, con mis otros tíos."

Solamente porque estaban con la pequeña, que HotSpot y Groove no hicieron mayor aspaviento de lo que Raptor acababa de insinuar. ¿Acaso…?

"Rappie, ¿Con quién conversas tanto?" Preguntó Decal mientras caminaba al comedor, apoyándose de las paredes. "Ven con mami, que hay que desayunar."

Raptor se levantó corriendo y en tres zancadas atravesó la distancia que la separaba de donde su papá preparaba la comida. HotSpot y Groove se sentían de pronto pesados… y con sentimientos muy encontrados. Groove iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero su hermano lo detuvo con una mano, al tiempo que con paso cansado se dirigía al comedor.

La pequeña familia se encontraba reunida alrededor de una mesita, sobre la cual había no solo cubos de energón, sino algunas otras golosinas cibertronianas que al menos ellos no habían visto en millones de años, como cereales de cadmio, mercurio (a manera de leche) y tostadas de aluminio endulzadas con aceite de motor: lujos que mil años antes eran impensados en el Ark.

Bueno, las cosas tenían que cambiar tarde o temprano… y en todo caso, la base autobot estaba bastante más… amplia de lo que recordaban.

"¿A quién le toca hacer de niñera para cuidar de Raptor hoy?" Preguntó de pronto Blades. "Olvidé ver la carta de turnos ayer. ¿Le toca a Walle?"

"A Eve: no tienes idea los méritos que hizo para conseguirse este turno aquí hoy." Respondió Decal con una sonrisa divertida. "A Funky le toca ayudar a Red Alert hoy con el mantenimiento de las cámaras de seguridad en esta ala, así que podrás imaginar como se esforzó."

"Jajaja, ¡Tengo una idea! Pobrecito Funky, tiene que estar de muerte." Blades soltó una carcajada. "Aunque no porque le toque con Red exactamente." Blades chequeó su cronómetro. "No más espero que no llegue tarde: No digamos que es muy puntual."

"Pero no es culpa de Eve, sabes que su cronómetro interno funciona mal, siempre se atrasa unosquince minutos. Raptor, no juegues con tu cereal: te lo comes."

"Sí mami."

"Amor, sé que sales temprano." Continuó Decal. "Vete ya con los Rescue Bots. Llamaré a Blaster para explicarle que me voy a tardar unos momentos." En ese momento sonó el timbre de ingreso. Blades y Decal levantaron las cejas y chequearon sus cronómetros con sorpresa. "¡Vaya! Parece que la despertaron antes."

"Yo voy."

Blades se levantó de la mesa y la familia siguió con su desayuno. Decal, mientras aleccionaba a su hija para que fuera buena con su niñera y no la hiciera sufrir más de la cuenta, no se percató de las miradas juguetonas que Raptor le dedicaba a sus tíos. Si bien ellos le seguían el juego, el que su madre pasara por alto señales tan evidentes no dejó de llamarles la atención, dado que la niña no disimulaba su falta de solicitud. Decal no se daba ni por aludida. Era como si tuviera un velo sobre los ópticos.

"¡Mira quién está aquí!"

**"¡DAFFY!"**

Raptor saludó a una femmling, que debía tener el equivalente a 14 años humanos, con gran entusiasmo. La muchacha, de color fucsia y amarillo, con detalles en blanco y evidentemente un modelo tipo lamborghini, le sonrió afable a manera de saludo. Decal levantó las cejas.

"¡Hola Daffodil! Creí que le tocaba a Eve venir hoy."

"Todos creían lo mismo, incluso yo. Pero esta mañana amanecieron todos los turnos trastocados." Explicó la chica. "Eve está de muerte y Jazz cree que Funky hackeó la base de datos de nuevo, pero no tiene pruebas: no sabe si estar muy orgulloso o muy enojado." Daffodil se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia. "Funky dice que no tuvo que ver. Jura y rejura que no es cosa suya… y como que esta vez le creo."

"Revisé la orden del día y sí, los turnos cambiaron durante la noche: solo afecta a los enanos." Blades se puso las manos en las caderas. "Supongo, Daff, que sigues de niñera."

_Tap. Tap._

HotSpot miró al techo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

"Pues si no queda de otra. Ni modo, soy mandada."

Daffodil observó fugazmente a en dirección de HotSpot y de Groove, pero solo por meros instantes. De todos modos Groove tuvo la sensación que los había visto. A todo esto, ¿a quién se parecía? Los adultos se levantaron.

"Bueno, toca limpiar. Si me llevan las cosas al fregadero se los agradezco."

"Dejen, yo me encargo: lavar otra ruma de platos no me hará peor." Bufó la niña.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, tía Decal. Muy segura." Daffodil bufó al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza a Raptor. "¿Lista para jugar hoy?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Desde ahí la familia se dispuso a iniciar su jornada laboral. Una vez que la niñera estuvo con Raptor, Decal y Blades pudieron acelerar las cosas. Hicieron traspaso de sparkling ("¿En serio no me lo puedo llevar hoy?"), comprobaron turnos, guardaron algunos snacks para el día y se despidieron de ambas, sobre todo de Raptor, como si no fueran a volver nunca en la vida. HotSpot notó que las despedidas eran un tema para Blades y Decal: eran demasiado definitivas, como si temieran no regresar, lo cual le preocupó un buen resto. Tras darle una serie de instrucciones a Daffodil sobre qué hacer en caso de cualquier cosa, ambos adultos se dispusieron a irse, literalmente a empujones.

Una vez que hubieron dejado las habitaciones y estuvieron solas, Daffodil se volvió hacia Raptor.

"Bien, enana. Vamos a ver: toca cargar algunos de tus módulos de aprendizaje, pintamos, jugamos un poco, vamos al parque, te doy tu snack de la mañana, luego cargamos otro módulo, almuerzas con tus papás…" Daffodil les clavó una fría mirada a HotSpot y a Groove, tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos se pudo mover y se sintieron más visibles que nunca. La niña los apuntó con el dedo a los dos. "… Y mientras cargas tus módulos, ustedes dos me dicen quienes son, qué hacen aquí y por qué no han cruzado al pozo de chispas."

"¡¿Puedes Vernos?!" Exclamó Groove sorprendido.

"¡Claro Que Puedo Verlos! ¡Como el Agua!" Gruñó acusadoramente. "¿Quiénes Son Y Qué Hacen Aquí?"

"¡No Daffy!" Raptor corrió para interponerse entre sus tíos y su niñera. "¡Son buenos, son mis tíos! Ellos me cuidan. ¡Vinieron a verme!"

"No me consta." Daffodil se quedó mirando a Raptor varios instantes, antes de volver a fijar su mirada en los fantasmas durante largo rato, como meditando en lo que veía. Sus ópticos cambiaron brevemente al color blanco y pasó un buen rato antes que la muchacha reciclara profundo. "Ustedes **tienen** que estar aquí." Dijo finalmente. "No sé por qué, pero es parte de su misión… sea cuál sea."

Cuando la femmling bajó la guardia a regañadientes, ambos fantasmas pudieron volver a moverse, facultad que no habían notado que habían perdido. Raptor los abrazó en seguida. Daffy se les acercó con seguridad.

"Mi nombre es Daffodil." La chica sonrió con cariño mientras miraba a Raptor. "Parece que esta enana todavía puede ver cosas. ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap_.

HotSpot tragó energón y aunque pareció por momentos relajado, no bajó la guardia. Esos ópticos azulados le eran demasiado conocidos, tenían una intensidad guerrera calculadora demasiado aguda, del tipo que podía ver a través de una mentira, pero al mismo tiempo mucha fragilidad y dolor. Exceptuando esto último, ya había visto antes una mirada así.

A propósito, ¿Qué era ese "_tap_"? Llevaba ya un rato percibiendo…

"Recordamos una explosión y un despertar agitado. Se nos encomendó la tarea de proteger a los más pequeños de nuestra familia. No nos dieron más detalles. ¿Quién es tu padre?"

Daffodil pareció sopesar la respuesta y pronto se encogió de hombros, en un gesto que parecía quitarle importancia a lo que había escuchado y que parecía ser típico en ella. Pronto sus ópticos se llenaron de tristeza, pero no hubo estallido emocional adolescente. Solo resignación asumida.

"No lo recuerdo mucho. Mataron a mi madre a traición durante una batalla y el vínculo arrastró a mi padre. Yo era pequeña: no voy a dar más detalles." Luego una sonrisa de costado pareció aliviar su afirmación.

"¡Lo lamento mucho! De verdad…" Groove afirmó realmente compungido, tras salir de su sorpresa.

"Bah. No tiene mucha importancia." Daffodil se volvió hacia Raptor. "Ya vete a preparar tus cosas que tienes mucho que aprender y jugar hoy. ¿Le echan un óptico a su sobrina? Tengo que lavar los trastes del desayuno."

_Tap_.

"**YEEEEI**."

Una explosión de alegría se apoderó de la pequeña mientras comenzó a alistarse para un día bastante diferente y divertido. Daffodil se metió a la cocina y procedió a poner un poco de orden, mientras con un audio pendiente de lo que pasaba con Raptor, trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden. En un principio ambos protectobots se dejaron llevar por la energía de Raptor y juntos jugaron hasta el cansancio, pero no pasó mucho rato hasta que HotSpot se deslizó a la cocina, dejando a su hermano menor jugar con la pequeña. Daffodil ya había terminado para ese momento y supo adivinar las intenciones del mecha.

"Tienes un montón de preguntas, pero yo no tengo ni la mitad de las respuestas. Voy a responder lo que pueda, pero muchas cosas vas a tener que averiguarlas. Seré médium, pero no sabelotodo." La chica arrugó el ceño. "Me _revientan_ los sabelotodos."

"¿Qué pasó con First Aid y Streetwise? ¿De dónde salió Decal? ¿Qué… qué tanto ha cambiado el Ark? ¿Cómo es que Blades sigue… sigue vivo? ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano? No se le siente igual. El vínculo Gestalt está bloqueado, ¿por qué…?"

"No sé quién es First Aid o Streetwise. No los conozco." Respondió con calma. "Supongo que son sus otros dos hermanos, pero… los adultos nunca hablan de los que partieron. ¿Tú eres HotSpot?"

"Sí. Mi otro hermano es Groove."

"A Ustedes sí los conozco." Le dijo mirándolo a la cara. "Ustedes fueron las primeras bajas autobots en la Tierra. Desde entonces han muerto varios más, así también han llegado refuerzos. En la base ahora hay civiles. Toda la montaña y los terrenos colindantes fueron comprados por los autobots y tienen rango de embajada. ¿Decal?... Ella era parte de un Gestalt que fue destruido en un ataque decépticon en un asteroide cercano o algo así. Sobrevivió, pero el trauma la dejó ciega, por eso se mueve divertido." Daffy inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y se tomó su tiempo antes de seguir. "Supongo que ella es el motivo del porqué Blades no sucumbió a la muerte de ustedes cuatro… lo mismo al revés. Dicen que cuando estaba por dejarse morir de pena, ambos se encontraron y se consolaron uno al otro. Lo lamento mucho."

_Tap. Tap._

HotSpot no quiso seguir haciendo preguntas para tratar de digerir lo que le habían respondido y la muchacha tampoco se dio el trabajo de hablar mucho más. Parecía ser del tipo de personas que solo hablaba lo justo y necesario. Daffy terminó de lavar los platos y salió de la cocina, caminó hacia la salita y divertida se plantó en el sofá: Groove y Raptor tenían armado un juego que parecía entretenerlos a ambos por igual. Casi lamentó tener que interrumpirlos.

"¿Qué hay del vínculo…?" Comenzó HotSpot.

"El vínculo Gestalt está muerto, por eso no pueden sentir a Blades." Gruñó Daffodil medio en broma. "¡Oye Rappie! Toca módulo educacional."

La chica le sonrió con dulzura a Raptor, quien bajó las aspas resignada a aprender. La pequeña detuvo su juego y se sentó junto a su niñera, a quien le pasó un brazo, dándole acceso a un puerto. Daffy le conectó una suerte de pendrive y esperó unos segundos a que descargara el programa. Una vez hecho esto, le quitó el dispositivo y Raptor procedió remolonamente a acurrucarse junto a Groove, quien se había acomodado en el sofá, y cerró los ópticos en actitud de siesta mientras se instalaba el módulo.

_Tap. Tap._

"No me gusta la respuesta de que solo por estar muertos no podemos hacer cosas." Protestó HotSpot resignado.

"¿Por qué no nos pueden ver?" Preguntó Groove algo reclamón, mientras acariciaba el audio a Raptor. "¡Yo quiero que nos vean! Además Rappie no tiene ningún problema en vernos."

"No los ven porque están _muertos_." Les dijo Daffodil con voz sepulcral y algo de piedad. "¡Aish! Se tienen que dar dos condiciones para que interactúen con los vivos: Uno, Ustedes tienen que querer que los vean y dos, que el activado en cuestión esté preparado para verlos. Si quieren interactuar con el mundo vivo, tienen que _realmente querer hacerlo_. Cuando se cumplan esas dos condiciones, los demás podrán verles. En todo caso… Hmmm…"

Daffodil tuvo la impresión que la misión encomendada podría ser algo más importante que simplemente proteger a los más pequeños, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Por qué no podemos tocar cosas? O sea, no es que no podamos tocarlas, pero a veces sí podemos, otras veces no. ¿Por qué?" Quiso saber Groove, mientras se acomodaba para darle mejor apoyo a su sobrina. "Rappie no parece tener problemas para tocarnos ni nada."

"Es porque Rappie **_quiere_** tocarles e interactuar con ustedes. Además es más peque y casi no tiene prejuicios que le nublen la inocencia. Con mayor razón Ripper, ese píxel sí que es pequeño, seguro que también los ve. ¿Nunca vieron la película Ghost? Si ustedes como fantasmas que son quieren tocar cosas materiales, tienen que querer tocarlas. Hasta ahora lo han hecho de forma instintiva. Del mismo modo… puede que el entorno reaccione a sus emociones."

"No es la primera vez que haces esto, ¿verdad?" Preguntó de pronto HotSpot. Daffodil negó con la cabeza.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_.

"No. No quiero hablar del asunto." Daffy arrugó el ceño y tras varios minutos de suspenso resopló avergonzada. "Heredé el sigma de mi madre, puedo ver fantasmas y eso… pero nadie sabe. No quiero que nadie sepa tampoco." Reconoció en voz baja y con las mejillas muy rojas. "Mis padres nunca se me han aparecido." Añadió algo resentida.

"Lo lamento mucho." Dijo Groove realmente afectado. HotSpot le puso la mano en el hombro a manera de apoyo. "¿Quiénes dijiste que son tus papás?" Añadió curioso.

"Mi mamá se llamaba Frostbite. Mi papá…" Daffy dejó una pausa para el suspenso. Parece que le gustaba generar expectación. "… Se llamaba Sunstreaker. Cuando se murieron… Red Alert y Detour me adoptaron." La chica recicló aire con un poco más de fuerza. "Es mi tío paterno. ¿Sabían que era hermano menor de mi papá y mi tío Sideswipe? Él también murió en esa ocasión…"

_Tap. Tap_.

¡Ya basta del Tap! Si bien aquello era un sonido prácticamente imperceptible, Groove y HotSpot llevaban un rato escuchándolo. En un principio no parecía agresivo, pero algo de pronto cambió en la forma de resonar por sus procesadores que les puso en alerta inmediata. Fijaron su atención en los ductos de ventilación que estaban por encima de la sala de estar y se pusieron de pie en alerta de combate. Groove se quitó de encima a una confundida Raptor, quien había comenzado a echarse una siestecita en lo que cargaba su módulo educacional, y se la pasó a Daffy en un solo movimiento, quien intrigada y quizás por precaución, se salió del sofá. Ambos mechas sacaron sus armas sin quitar la vista del techo.

Allí había algo…

Algo que no les gustaba nada.

_Tap_.

Repentinamente HotSpot dio un salto colgándose del techo, abrió la rendija y de un tirón arrancó nada menos que a Ravage de los ductos, quien sin tener idea qué clase de fuerza era la que la arrastraba y con absoluto desconcierto comenzó a defenderse como mejor podía y a dar zarpazos a quien cayera. Daffy pegó un grito y se abalanzó sobre el botón de pánico más cercano y tras apretarlo no dudó en encerrarse en el cuarto de Blades y Decal, con Raptor en los brazos, quien también se había largado a llorar de lo lindo.

Hay que decirlo: la experiencia más terrorífica se la estaba llevando Ravage. Nunca en su felina vida había sido manipulada con fuerza por algo que sus sensores no captaban. Estando sobre su espalda, sujetada por HotSpot, siseaba y gruñía de espaldas al mundo como si la estuvieran destripando, cuando en verdad era simplemente restringida por… algo. Groove revisó el ducto de ventilación sin encontrar nada más y una vez que saltó al piso sujetó el hocico de Ravage a quien miró fijo.

La recordicon abrió los ópticos como platos al ver materializarse delante de ella una silueta como salida de una película japonesa de terror… aunque en defensa de Groove, nunca quiso verse así.

"¿Así que a la gatita le gusta espiar nenas indefensas?"

En ese momento, las puertas del departamento se abrieron de par de par. Los bots que entraron a raudales, se encontraron con la extraña escena de ver a Ravage pegada al suelo, como sujeta por una fuerza externa, y en una suerte de shock.

Algo raro en un decépticon, hay que añadir.

* * *

**_Némesis. _****_Puente de Mando._**

El monitor terminó por apagarse y Megatrón, tras unos instantes se llevó la mano al ceño en una actitud hastiada. Luego fijó la mirada en cierto monitor que estaba a su derecha y que mostraba la salida de un transporte espía. Tenía un potencial problema en sus manos y no iba a correr riesgos.

"¿Se puede saber quién autorizó que experimentases con nuestros _futuros soldados_, Shockwave?" Megatrón gruñó amenazante, mientras miraba por encima del hombro a su tercero al mando.

"Nuestros younglings no serán usados como sujetos de experimentación, Gran Megatrón."

"¿Ah no? Hmm. ¿Qué es lo que Scalpel y tú se traen entre manos entonces?" Megatrón entrecerró los ópticos. "Se me informa que el Proyecto Predacon sufrió un retraso que podría ser solucionado con la experimentación en protoyounglings." El gunformer giró sobre sus talones. Se veía peligroso y el tono de su voz era amenazador. No estaba para bromas. "Eso me pone incómodo. Sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy incómodo. Me pone de mal humor."

Hacia unos ochocientos años que la facción decépticon había atravesado por una de las más severas crisis que se recordaban desde su fundación, y que por poco les había costado la guerra. Aquél siglo había sido nefasto: comenzó con la deserción de casi el ochenta por ciento de los seekers quienes, liderados por Starscream, simplemente se retiraron del esfuerzo de guerra y se exiliaron a Cybertron, a los alrededores de la destruida Vos, a tratar de reconstruir su forma de vida, llegando incluso a firmar un tratado de tregua con los Autobots. Esto no había sido fácil para ninguno de los actores de la guerra. Desde entonces se les veía esporádicamente, sobre todo cuando cualquiera de las facciones se acercaban demasiado al territorio en el que se habían asentado, del cual eran particularmente protectores celosos e intransigentes. Soundwave sospechaba que habían formado familias, basándose en la programación y en lo que conocía de la cultura seeker, pero no tenía manera de probarlo.

¡Familias! ¡Ha! _Seekers_ tenían que ser.

Eso había sido un gran dolor de procesador durante el curso de ese mismo siglo y gatillado la crisis entre sus tropas. Con la moral por el suelo, con la fuerza aérea decépticon reducida a la casi nada y sin manera de motivar a su gente, Megs comenzó a tener que lidiar con motines casi a diario y con conspiraciones graves que ocupaban más tiempo del necesario. Todo empeoró cuando a través del puente espacial hubo una fuga de prisioneros hacia la Tierra… o más bien de tres prisioneras, quienes en su terror por verse atrapadas de nuevo, lograron ocultarse de ambas facciones por un tiempo. Una de las femmes dio con los autobots… las otras dos, no precisamente al mismo tiempo, dieron con decépticons. Cuento corto, formaron familia y dichos decepticons descubrieron que tener una razón de lucha extra no le hacía daño a nadie. Sin embargo a Megatrón no le hizo gracia la idea y ni bien se enteró de las andanzas de su gente, decretó orden de exterminio… solo para encontrarse con una inusual y férrea resistencia y de golpe que uno de los descontentos y dolores más oculto de sus guerreros le explotaba en la cara.

Contra todo pronóstico, los decépticons también querían sus propias familias.

"Le aseguro, mi señor, que la experimentación en nuestros pequeños nunca estuvo contemplada. Solo se están explorando otras vías para mantener a flote el Proyecto Predacon." Explicó Shockwave.

Tantos milenios luchando se les hizo finalmente cansado y aunque mantenían en que la ley del más fuerte debía primar, los decépticons comenzaron a tener anhelos de trascendencia. ¿Por qué no podían tener sus propias familias? ¿Acaso no eran lo bastante fuertes como para traspasar sus códigos a la siguiente generación? ¿Por qué no podían darse ese lujo? Esto los motivó lo bastante como para generar uno de los motines más severos de su historia y que casi desequilibró la balanza a favor de los autobots. Megatrón se vio obligado a ceder a regañadientes en su postura (era eso o se quedaba sin ejército) y aunque llenó de restricciones este "capricho" de sus soldados, para ellos fue suficiente: tenían ahora más motivos por los cuales demostrar que eran fuertes.

Por fortuna no se llenaron de familias ni de sparklings como Megs temía, y pronto vio que las que se formaron mantuvieron vivo el ideal de la facción de una forma insospechada y eso no podía ser tan malo. Megatrón lo toleraba de mala manera y por lo mismo, era mejor no pavonearse mucho de sus parejas o pequeños delante del tirano.

Eso fue así hasta que el ex gladiador se vio en una encrucijada y cruzó caminos con quien ahora era el secreto mejor guardado de los decépticons. Secreto por el que incluso Megatrón había matado personalmente: Glimmer.

Ella era una youngling que ahora contaba con el equivalente a seis años humanos, que tenía con varios glitches de programación, pero que de alguna manera capturó la chispa del ex gladiador. La encontró abandonada en un campo de refugiados arrasado en Cybertron y aunque en un principio quiso deshacerse del parásito, algo le detuvo. Habrá sido un impulso de su chispa o un capricho, ni él lo sabe, pero fue suficiente como para darle una oportunidad. Cuento corto, la terminó adoptando como propia, pero eso es otra historia para otro momento. Créanme cuando les digo que Glimmer, sin ser una princesita malcriada y consentida, era el brillo de los ópticos de Megatrón.

Nadie que apreciase su vida se metía con su hija adoptiva. Nadie. Las cajas chispales de quienes lo habían intentado eran usadas de pisapapeles en el escritorio del líder decépticon… las que estaban enteras, al menos.

El asunto es que desde que la pequeña había entrado en la vida de este peligroso señor de la guerra, su percepción hacia las familias había cambiado radicalmente y ahora Megatrón las toleraba un poco mejor, incluso hasta comenzaba a verles ventajas ocasionales.

La vida da vueltas.

"Shockwave." Megatrón se acercó al científico de muy mal humor. "Todo youngling decépticon, en tanto dependan de sus padres, son _intocables_. No quiero ni enterarme que los has tocado, ni quiero que ninguna de mis fuerzas sea partícipe de lo que sea que estés planeando con Scalpel." El gunformer se alejó a paso calmado. "Si provocan un motín por estar _jugando_ con lo que no deben, **YO** les daré un motín." Le dijo antes de abandonar el puente de comando.

Shockwave tuvo claro en ese momento que Megatrón no iba a mover ni medio pistón por ayudarles con la logística de su enfermiza misión, por lo que tendría que reunir los recursos por otros medios. Una vez que su líder se hubo retirado del puente, el científico hizo lo propio mientras contactaba a Scalpel por medio del .comm.

"Scalpel. Necesitamos _voluntarios_. Plan B en ejecución."

Entre las sombras, Soundwave entrecerró los ojos.

* * *

**_Ark. _****_Salita de Observación._**

Prowl suspiró apenado mientras miraba a Daffy a través de un vidrio. Del otro lado, en una salita de estar equipada con algunos sillones, la chiquilla, acompañada por Detour, se revisaba compulsivamente los dedos, con la cabeza gacha, al tiempo que su tía intentaba que se tomara un té de cuarzo. Prowl no estaba solo en el cuarto de observación. Optimus, Jazz y Red Alert le hacían compañía, aunque este último más tenía pinta de querer acompañar a su sobrina que estar allí. No en vano se había llevado un buen susto.

"¿Estado de Ravage?" Preguntó de pronto Optimus.

"En el calabozo. Ratchet dice que tuvo un ataque de pánico, pero que se recuperará." Explicó Jazz. "Si me disculpan, Smokescreen la está evaluando e interrogando ahora. Quisiera ir a supervisar eso."

"Permiso concedido, Jazz. No olvides avisar a Soundwave sobre su recordicon cuando termines." Avisó Optimus con tono cansado. Jazz asintió con la cabeza y salió de la salita.

"Red Alert. ¿Qué sale en las grabaciones?" Preguntó Prowl.

"Las grabaciones confirman lo que nos dijo Daffodil. Es evidente que algo le llamó la atención en el techo y ni bien se salió del sofá, err… _algo_ arrastró a Ravage fuera del ducto de ventilación y le contuvo contra el piso hasta que llegó el equipo de respuesta temprana." Red Alert suspiró. "Daffy sí apretó el botón de pánico, ni siquiera intentó acercarse a Ravage…" El mecha suspiró preocupado. "No me explico mucho cómo Raptor llegó a los brazos de Daffy. Me dio la impresión que volaba. Creo que Daffodil puede tener un sigma telekinético o algo por el estilo del que no nos ha dicho nada. ¡Tiene que estar muy asustada!"

"Lo de ese probable sigma lo veremos con el tiempo, por ahora hay que velar por que se calme." Comentó Prime con un dejo de paternal preocupación por la muchacha. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo están Blades y Decal?" Preguntó Optimus.

"Con los circuitos de punta, pero bien. Rung los está supervisando en estos momentos. Solo se calmaron cuando pudieron tener a Raptor en brazos. La pequeña señorita disfruta de la atención." Prowl revisó su datapad e hizo algunas correcciones en el archivo que tenía abierto. "Les di la tarde libre de mañana."

"Me parece adecuado." Optimus se sobó las sienes. "Iré a hablar con Daffy: si bien no pasó nada, no debería haber pasado un susto así. Red Alert: te ruego que investigues cómo fue que Ravage se coló y que tomes las precauciones que consideres necesarias. Prowl… esto, sumado a los últimos eventos, comienza a inquietarme. Es hora que se refuercen las medidas de seguridad interna. Los decépticons han estado muy tranquilos desde el incidente y el rescate de Tourniquette, temo que estén planeando represalias. Cita a una reunión de emergencia de Estado Mayor para dentro de dos horas terrestres." Pidió Optimus con amable rectitud. Prowl y Red Alert, quienes estaban presentes, se pusieron en posición de firmes.

"A su orden, señor."

Optimus esbozó una sonrisa y salió del cuarto de observación. Red Alert y Prowl intercambiaron algunas palabras, tras las cuales, cada uno y en eficiente silencio, salieron en direcciones de sus respectivas oficinas.

HotSpot y Groove se quedaron mirando.

"Al menos se están tomando estas incursiones de los casettes de Soundwave más en serio." Comentó Groove, distraído.

"Puede que las cosas hayan cambiado. Antes no habían civiles ni younglings en el Ark qué proteger." Afirmó HotSpot. "Hay más en juego."

Suspiró preocupado, al tiempo que miraba por el vidrio hacia Daffodil y su tía.

"¿Sabes Groove? Tengo la impresión que este incidente no tiene nada que ver con nuestra misión."

Groove le miró de soslayo y por única respuesta, simplemente asintió cansado.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**_Próxima Entrada:_**

_"__Ay sí, Ay sí. A la princesita hay que aguantarle todo, total, es huérfana. ¿Por qué no admites que lo hiciste para llamar la atención?"_

_"__¡Eve! ¡Ya basta! Te estás pasando de la raya. Daffy no tuvo la culpa de que Ravage cayera del techo."_

_"__¡Argh! Ya salieron a defenderla."_

* * *

**Notas mentales…**

**¡DIOS! **No tienen idea como me costó escribir este capítulo, sobre todo la primera parte, sin mencionar que Shockwave me pone más nerviosa incluso que Megs. ¡Megs es predecible! El tipo se enoja y acaba con un planeta, pero no Shocks. Nunca se sabe qué hará Shockie. Pero bueno. Pude escribirlo, ya me saqué el balazo y vuelvo a las pistas.

Nada como tener un inesperado tiempo extra para escribir a gusto. Solo espero no estar dando lata.

Ahora, respondiendo algunas preguntas generales que podrían surgir de la lectura de este fic… _Carlinga_ es una palabra que sí existe, de acuerdo a la Real Academia de la Lengua Española, tiene dos acepciones:

1\. En el interior de los aviones, espacio destinado para la tripulación y los pasajeros.

2\. Hueco, generalmente cuadrado, en que se encaja la mecha de un árbol u otra pieza semejante.

Si no me creen, busquen ustedes mismos. **n_n**

Ya, dejo de darles lata y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo. **¡SE CUIDAN!**


	6. Entrada 5: Vivir las Expectativas

WOW. Hola a todos de nuevo. Les doy de nuevo las gracias por verlos por aquí y ojalá que sigan tan entretenidos como yo cuando por fin pude plasmar esto por escrito. Vamos a ver si la magia se mantiene. Lamento la tardanza en el nuevo capítulo, pero espero compensarlos con la lectura.

Tranformers no me pertenecen. Es marca registrada de Hasbro y otras compañías y no, no estoy ganando dinero con esto. Solo me divierto un rato. ¡Sin demandar! Que con suerte me alcanza para vivir. **nOn**

Este fic contempla una mezcla los universos G1 y Prime principalmente, con algunos salpicados de otros universos, que en el caso de este capítulos, es el universo Rescue Bots. En el caso que lo haga, lo sabrán. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, con una crítica constructiva me conformo. Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible. Recuerden, existe vida más allá del internet.

* * *

**El Sueño de mis Hermanos**

**Entrada 5: "Vivir las Expectativas"**

**_Ark. Cuatro días después._**

**_Sala de Recreación. 11:34 am_**

Funky suspiró largo y resignado y miró sin mucho disimulo por encima del datapad que leía con tanto interés. Eve estaba molestando de nuevo a Daffodil, quien hacía soberanos esfuerzos por ignorarla. Walle, el mellizo de Eve, ya miraba preocupado toda la situación y Mop había decidido cambiarse con sus legos a otra mesa. Después de todo, Daffy había heredado el carácter de Sunstreaker para algunas cosas.

Hija de tigre tenía que salir rayada.

"Ay Sí, Ay Sí. A La Princesita Hay Que Aguantarle Todo, Total, Es Huérfana." Eve miró feo a su prima, fijo, como esperando arrancarle una reacción. "¿Por qué no admites que lo hiciste para llamar la atención?"

"¡Eve! ¡Ya basta! Te estás pasando de la raya." Gruñó Walle, tratando de poner paños fríos a la situación. "Daffy no tuvo la culpa de que Ravage cayera del techo."

"¡Argh! Ya salieron a defenderla."

"¡Claro que la defiendo!" Exclamó Walle. "No has hecho otra cosa que quejarte en dos días. En serio, femme, cansas a Unicrón cuando te lo propones."

Eve y Walle eran los mellizos de Red Alert y Detour. Eran mayores que Daffodil por un par de años y bastante agradables la mayoría del tiempo. Aparte de su prima, a quien consideraban una hermana más (ni se lo cuestionaban), tenían otro hermano, Mop, quien rondaba el equivalente a 6 años humanos.

Detour y Red Alert habían compartido una larga historia. Se conocieron en la secundaria, mucho antes de la guerra y desde el principio habían tenido una tierna amistad. Ambos tenían fallas de personalidad, Red Alert con su esquizofrenia paranoide y Detour un leve grado de autismo que le impedía socializar bien y que en sus fases más severas, le hacía perder contacto con la realidad. Se conocieron en un grupo de apoyo, mientras seguían tratamiento en un centro de terapias al que los padres de ambos los llevaban para que aprendieran a lidiar con el mundo y sus devenires.

Si bien lograron permanecer en contacto durante duros momentos, sobre todo al inicio de la Guerra, ésta finalmente los había separado. Red Alert, para su desesperación, perdió rastro de Detour en un campo de refugiados tras la caída de Tyger Pax y durante miles de vorns no tuvo noticias de ella… Hasta que a mediados del siglo XXI Sunstreaker, durante una misión de reconocimiento a una nave hospital neutral que iba a la deriva por el Sistema Solar, la encontró totalmente ida y a punto de morir. La primera reacción consciente que tuvo la femme fue cuando se reencontró con Red… a quien abrazó con timidez, pero no soltó, aunque no digamos que Red Alert quería dejarla ir tampoco. Fue una tierna reunión. Lo demás cayó por su propio peso y una cosa llevó a la otra.

Ahora quizás se pregunten por los nombres curiosos de sus hijos. En cierta ocasión, años más tarde, Detour quiso ver una película y Red Alert le mostró una de sus favoritas, Wall–E (no pregunten) y la femme sencillamente la AMÓ, al punto de nombrar a sus hijos en honor de aquellos personajes.

"¡Walle! Deja que Daffodil se defienda sola. ¡Eres mi mellizo! Deberías apoyarme."

"¿Quieren dejarme leer en paz?" Funky alzó la voz con cierto dejo de molestia. "Están asustando a Mop."

"No es verdad." Afirmó el aludido con inocencia, al levantar la cabeza de sus legos.

Daffodil gruñó de mal humor. Y se cambió de sitio, a lo más profundo de la sala de recreación.

"¡Eso! Vete allí donde no molestes." Eve iba a seguir protestando la presencia de Daffodil cuando el datapad en el que estaba trabajando se apagó de pronto, causando un mini pánico en la chiquilla. "¡Mi Tarea! ¡No Había Respaldado Nada!" Lloriqueó con justa razón… después de todo era una tarea que Perceptor les había dado y no digamos que era muy paciente como profesor.

Percy ya no era el mismo de antes, había tenido un cambio muy drástico con el correr de los siglos. No era ya el mismo amable científico, sino que parecía que andaba con la andropausia viva todo el día.

HotSpot miró de reojo a Groove, quien se encogió de hombros.

"En mi defensa, puse "_guardar cambios_" antes de apagarle el datapad." Le dijo decidido. "Al menos ya le agarré onda a esto de interactuar con objetos. ¡Sabes que no me gustan los matones de patio!"

"Lo sé, yo mismo estaba por voltearle el cubo de energón encima." HotSpot bajó los hombros. "Iré a ver a Daff. No dijo ni pío en todo este rato."

"Medio te lo tienes merecido, Eve." Walle volvió a su tarea, sin notar que a su alrededor se movían fantasmas.

"No puedo prender esta cosa." Se lamentó Eve, tratando de encender su tablet, pero Groove se lo apagaba en cada intento.

Los últimos meses Eve y Daffodil habían tenido muchas peleas. Por lo general se llevaban bastante bien, pero últimamente esa relación estaba algo… lastimada. Ocurría que Daffodil llevaba un buen tiempo deprimida y aunque lo ocultaba bien, los adultos ya se habían percatado de ello. Red Alert y Detour incluso le estaban dando algo de atención extra, pero sin obtener muchos resultados. Esto había gatillado los celos de Eve, quien por la inmadurez propia de la edad creía que Daffy solo intentaba llamar la atención egoístamente. Las peleas habían escalado a partir de allí. Funky se levantó y cruzó la sala de recreación a ver a Daff.

¡Ah! Eso era la otra arista del porqué Eve estaba tan molesta con Daffy. ¡Funky!

"¿Qué hubo, Daff?" Preguntó dejándose caer sobre una silla cercana

"Piérdete Funky."

"¡Aaaw, eso quema! ¿Así tratas a un amigo?

"Yo no tengo amigos."

"Pues a mi me parece que sí." Le dijo HotSpot a Daffy, quien la había acompañado en silencio. "Eres igualita a tu papá. ¿Y este youngling de dónde salió?"

Funky ladeó la cabeza curioso al notar que Daffy miraba de reojo a la nada misma. Bueno, cada loco con su tema. El chiquillo era con mucho el mayor de los younglings, y su edad rondaba más o menos por el equivalente a los 17 años. Era hijo de Jazz y una femme llamada Fugue y al igual que su padre, era sociable y de muy buen carácter. Responsable porque no le quedaba de otra, no daba muchos problemas de adolescente, aunque cuando se metía en líos, eran de los gordos. Era muy buen hacker, pero no un líder natural.

Eve estaba bien ilusionada con el muchacho, pero no era mutuo. Funky la quería, pero como amiga, lo cual desesperaba a la muchacha, quien estaba convencida que Daffy era quien capturaba la atención de Funky. Eso tampoco era cierto, pero en fin. ¡Ah, el drama adolescente!

"¿Lograste convencer a Jazz que no fuiste tú el que hackeó los turnos del otro día?"

"Naaah. Para nada, Daff. Creo que no lo voy a convencer nunca." Funky rió de buena gana. "¿Ya se te pasó el susto?"

"¿Qué más te da?"

"Auch. ¿No deberías ser más amable?" Preguntó HotSpot. "Parece buen chico."

"Daff." Funky se puso muy serio. "No te pongas así, sabes que Eve dice eso de picada. Eres querida por un montón de gente y nos duele verte triste."

"Si claro. Sientan pena de la huerfanita." Daffodil se volvió a levantar y guardó sus cosas en el subespacio. Caminó a zancadas a la salida sin que nadie la siguiera. HotSpot se apresuró a ir tras ella.

La chiquilla resopló molesta mientras caminaba sin dirección definida. Ese día lo tenían libre, por lo que no debía estar en ningún lugar en particular. No obstante, Daffodil sentía la necesidad de estar en movimiento y de sacarse algo de estrés de encima. Podrá haberse mostrado inmune a lo que Eve le decía, pero ganas de haberle pegado no le faltaban. Además había otro detalle…

"¿En serio no sabes cómo murieron Streetwise y First Aid?" Insistió HotSpot.

HotSpot y Groove se habían pasado buena parte de los últimos cuatro días acompañando a lo que quedaba de su familia. Habían jugado hasta el hartazgo con Raptor y entretenido a Ripper de buena gana, pero finalmente la curiosidad les había ganado y ese día habían despertado con la determinación de averiguar más del pasado, recurriendo al otro ser vivo que podía verlos. Daffy no estaba feliz por ello, todo lo contrario. Más porque insistían en hacerle preguntas y preguntas y no digamos que ella quería o podía contestarlas.

"Estuvimos viendo en Teletraan, pero cada vez que accedemos a la base de datos, alertamos de nuestra presencia. No nos sacan, pero sí… nos gustaría algo de privacidad. Nos vigilan. Además…"

"Red Alert se altera, lo sé." Gruñó Daffy en voz baja. "Me está criando, sé cuándo algo lo inquieta y el que estén ingresando *_sus_* códigos, seguro lo hace. ¡Mi pobre tío!" La muchacha entró a otra habitación de improviso. "Ya déjenme sola."

HotSpot y Groove optaron por darle a Daffy su espacio y se abstuvieron de seguirla al interior de aquella habitación. Ya antes habían pasado junto a ella en esos cuatro días. En sus tiempos había sido una Sala de Situaciones, de esas en la que se daban instrucciones antes y después de un combate, pero al parecer había sufrido algunos cambios. Ahora en la puerta había un cartel muy solemne y sencillo que decía "Sala de los Caídos"… y por alguna razón no se atrevían a entrar allí.

"Eeeeeso fue un golpe bajo." Rezongó Groove. "Me da cosa entrar ahí."

"Creo que tarde o temprano tendremos que armarnos de valor y…"

**¡KAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Una explosión sacudió las paredes, pero no generó ninguna alarma ni nadie pareció asustarse. A lo sumo, un par de bots que iba pasando se detuvo unos instantes para mirar el techo antes de continuar como si nada.

"Código rojo en sector 5GH. Código rojo en sector 5GH. Iníciese protocolo de seguridad IW-02."

La voz de Teletraan anunciando el tipo de emergencia les hizo sonreír. Inferno, quien pasaba por ahí, suspiró como aliviado.

"Protocolo IW. _Incidente Wheeljack_. Jeje, Ya se había tardado esta semana." Comentó con media sonrisa, antes de llevarse la mano al audio derecho para acceder a los intercoms. "¿Wheeljack está caminando, Teletraan?"

"Y buscando un extintor." Le respondió la computadora.

"Bajo en seguida. Inferno fuera."

"Groove… Voy a seguir a Inferno. ¿Vienes?" Preguntó HotSpot.

"No… yo… yo me quedo." Groove tenía la vista pegada en la entrada a la capillita, y su hermano prefirió no interrumpirlo. "Vete a ver qué pasó."

HotSpot echó a correr tras los pasos de Inferno, quien se cruzó a media carrera con su hermano Blades. Se les unieron dos bots más en la carrera, un camión de bomberos algo más pequeño que Inferno, llamado Heatwave, y otro llamado Boulder, quien tenía toda la pinta de ser alguna suerte de retroexcavadora.

"Acabo de hablar con Wheeljack, me dice que no hubo químicos involucrados." Comentó Blades a medida que corrían. "Más de lo normal en todo caso."

"Pero hay fuego, Teletraan me informó que estaba buscando un extintor."

"Wheeljack siempre busca un extintor después de sus explosiones." Comentó Heatwave. "Tiene que ser como un reflejo condicionado."

"Cierto: su laboratorio explota y trata de alcanzar un extintor, haya fuego o no." Afirmó Boulder.

"Nunca está demás asegurarse. ¿Dónde están Chase y mini–Blades?"

"Mi tocayo está en la ciudad, practicando maniobras de rescate: Volvió a reprobar." Gruñó Blades, refiriéndose al Rescue Bot con el que compartía el nombre. "Chase está con Prowl. No se necesita tanto bot allá abajo para un Incidente Wheeljack de nivel dos."

"Blades, uno nunca sabe con Wheeljack, quizás podamos necesitarlo."

"No me voy a salir del protocolo. Las corazonadas son malas. Si dijo que no era fuego de origen químico, entonces no lo es."

"Eso no siempre es correcto, Jefe." Comentó Heatwave. "Las corazonadas a veces son útiles."

"En mi experiencia, seguir corazonadas solo te lleva a problemas." Gruñó Blades con algo de resentimiento y un dejo de dolor que pasó desapercibido, excepto para Inferno y HotSpot. Mientras el primero solo suspiró resignado, el segundo fue pillado con la guardia baja.

El Protectobot se detuvo tras sus pasos unos instantes, confundido. ¿Qué había dicho su hermano? ¿Qué las corazonadas eran malas? ¡Pero si Blades era Experto en Seguir Corazonadas! Sacudió la cabeza y siguió avanzando, llegando a tiempo para ver el despliegue de los rescatistas.

"Les pido que se ciñan al plan, esto es rutinario." Gruñó Blades cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos. "Rescue Bots: No entramos corriendo, entramos caminando, alertas y determinados. Por rutinario que esto sea, no quiero sorpresas." Les aleccionó.

"¡Wheeljack! ¿Estás entero?" Gritó Inferno desde la puerta.

"¡Sí! Solo un poco golpeado, pero nada de qué admirarse. No encuentro mis extintores eso sí. ¿Dónde los habré dejado?"

HotSpot notó como el grupo de cuatro bots se movía con soltura y como siguiendo una coreografía preestablecida. Los extractores de humo hace rato funcionaban, por lo que la visibilidad no estaban tan afectada como creían. Se notaban marcas de hollín y el típico desorden y olor a quemado que dejaban tras de sí las explosiones de Wheeljack. Inferno se acercó al inventor y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"Vamos 'Jack, sentémonos y veamos qué te pasó, luego te llevo con Ratchet."

"No, con Ratchet no. Anda con el genio de un oso grizzli últimamente. ¡Estoy bien!"

"Deja que yo determine eso."

"¿Rellenaste los extintores de 'Jack?" Le preguntó Blades a Heatwave casualmente.

"Esta mañana. Los dejé donde mismo." El bot sonrió tranquilo. "Seguramente se desorientó."

"Sin mencionar el trauma acústico." Blades sonrió y miró la oficina de lado a lado. "Bien, terminemos con esto para poder despejar paso a Grapple y los demás. Revisemos este lugar."

Mientras Inferno revisaba a Wheeljack y los demás recorrían el desarreglado laboratorio, HotSpot, con creciente preocupación, notó que Blades parecía ceñirse demasiado a la rutina. Cumplía los puntos del protocolo a ultranza y no se salía de ellos en lo más mínimo. Eso le pareció antinatural. Quizás cuando estaba vivo, lo único que había querido era que Blades se ajustara a sus planes, pero… verlo sin querer saltarse un solo paso, no solo lo llenaba de inseguridad, que Heatwave notaba por cierto, sino que además le dio un muy mal sabor de boca.

¿Qué había pasado con la espontaneidad de su hermano? ¿Dónde estaba esa chispa de personalidad tan propia del helicóptero?

¡Momento! ¿Era idea suya o Blades estaba de jefe de escuadrón? Hinchó el pecho de orgullo, pero en seguida tuvo dolor de tanque. ¡Con mayor razón le preocupó esa actitud tan encerrada de su hermano! Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo, tenía…

"¡Amago de incendio!" Advirtió Boulder, al tiempo que procedía a controlarlo.

"Creí que dijiste que no se había prendido fuego químico." Le dijo Inferno a Wheeljack.

"No estaba trabajando con químicos, pero bueno, nunca se sabe cuándo empieza el fuego." Rió 'Jack nervioso.

"Argh, que lindo, Wheeljack. ¡Así no se puede!" Medio bromeó Blades. "Tratemos la situación como si fuera un IW-03 y volvamos a revisar esto. ¡Teletraan! Llama a Chase, ¿Quieres?"

Un nuevo nivel de protocolo. Blades comenzó a aplicarlo sin saltarse un solo paso, eficiente y meticuloso. Inferno se llevó entre bromas a Wheeljack a la enfermería, dejando al Protectobot a cargo de todo. HotSpot quedó con sentimientos encontrados mientras observaba a su hermano tan… enclaustrado en los procedimientos. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, se le hubiera ocurrido verlo así. Otro bot pequeño llegó, al parecer sería este Chase del que tanto hablaban, pero HotSpot no le prestó mayor atención. Medio arrastrando los pies se acercó a Blades y le palmeó la espalda antes de reciclar con pena. Se retiró del lugar sin querer ver como terminaba todo.

Sabía bien el final del procedimiento. Después de todo, había ayudado a definirlos. Ver como lo ejecutaban a la perfección, no obstante, no lo hizo feliz. Prefirió irse, no estaba de humor para quedarse. Mejor regresaba con su hermano Groove para poder…

Una fuerza pareció jalarlo desde el tórax hacia adelante con inusitada fuerza y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. Menos mal que ya no comía o habría tenido problemas para retener el energón en su tanque. Cayó con estrépito y poca gracia al suelo, encontrándose en una habitación diferente…

* * *

**_Ark._**

**_Búnker de Seguridad_**

"Ravage no volverá a pasar por ese hueco. Me aseguré yo mismo de taparlo. Y antes que lo menciones, Jazz, no necesito que me digan lo que tengo que hacer: hice una revisión triple de todos los lugares por donde se cuelan los recordicons y los taponeamos todos." Red Alert le mostró un mapa a Jazz. "Me preocupa este punto. Había muestras de que lo estaban cavando de nuevo desde el exterior."

"¿La Destilería?"

Jazz entrecerró los ópticos. La Destilería era una caverna natural, parte del sistema de túneles y fosos del volcán, de muy complicado acceso, pero no imposible desde el exterior de la montaña. Allí, en tiempos remotos, y debido a que era más fácil acceder desde el interior del Ark, Sideswipe y Sunstreaker habían montado su destilería ilegal de energón de alto octanaje. Si bien el acceso era complicado y arriesgado, no era imposible si se tenía la paciencia. Con la muerte de los gemelos, los Autobots habían sellado los accesos a la Destilería, pero cada cierto tiempo eran revisados de todos modos. Si desde el exterior había signos de que intentaban acceder a él, significaba que intentaban infiltrarlos.

"No parece una infestación de recordicons, Jazz." Red Alert se masajeó el ceño. "Tengo la impresión que la incursión de Ravage no tenía nada que ver con esto: todo indica que quien quería colarse a estos túneles era más grande que un casette."

"Hmpf. Yo tampoco lo creo." Jazz entrecerró los ópticos. "Me informan desde la Némesis que algo podría estar pasando. Los younglings fueron evacuados a la base decépticon en Marte a causa de un rumor que involucra a Shockwave. Si Soundwave le dio importancia, entonces no podemos dejar cabos sueltos con esto." Jazz apretó los dientes de mal humor, como solía pasarle cuando estaba preocupado. "Aumenta los niveles de seguridad del Ark a nivel tres, vigila ese punto en específico y contacta con estos antecedentes a NEST para que amplíen el perímetro de exclusión humana." Jazz se rascó el cuello y resopló con fuerza para sacarse algo de estrés, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir. "Por mi parte iré a hablar con mis contactos en la Némesis."

"A su orden." Red Alert se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a hacer los contactos pertinentes.

"Err… ¿Redcito?" Jazz le llamó la atención desde la puerta. "No puedo salir." Añadió con voz de turboperro recién apaleado. Red Alert lo miró por encima de su hombro, entrecerrando los ópticos.

"¿Cuál es la contraseña para salir?" Preguntó con más seriedad que un juez de tránsito.

* * *

**Ark. **

**Sala de los Caídos.**

No, no fue una caída digna. De hecho, fue bastante vergonzosa, pero lo consolaba que nadie más lo había visto y que al fin se había detenido. Claro, el consuelo sobre lo primero le duró poco: Groove se agachó junto a él y le sonrió sin muchas ganas.

"¿Estás bien? Al menos me consuela que mi caída fue más elegante que la tuya, 'Spot. Quizás porque estaba más cerca."

"¿Qué… qué pasó?" Aún mareado, HotSpot se incorporó a tentones, ayudado por su hermano. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"En la Sala de los Caídos. Y acabas de tener una _teletransportación fantasmal_, o eso me dijo Daffy antes de irse." Explicó Groove con tristeza. Ambos protectobots miraron a su alrededor con solemnidad antes de incorporarse. "No me atrevía a entrar, por temor, pero… de pronto sentí como su algo me jalara desde el tórax. Y entré así sin más."

El lugar tenía esa solemnidad propia de los lugares destinados a recordar cosas que no debían olvidarse. Era sencillo y austero, pero de una carga emocional bastante fuerte. En el centro de la sala había una pequeña placa que explicaba que allí se honraban a los caídos durante la llamada "Misión Tierra", mientras que en las paredes colgaban las fotografías de los muertos, que por fortuna no debían pasar de la veintena. Reconocieron algunos rostros, otros no. Además, junto a la placa, había una terminal de Teletraan.

"Encontré a First Aid y a Streetwise." El tono de voz de Groove cambió y sus ópticos se llenaron de tristeza.

Groove se levantó y arrastró sus pies hasta un sector determinado de la pared. Allí estaban colgadas las fotos de sus hermanos, y también la de ellos. Una pequeña placa en el borde indicaba la fecha de fallecimiento.

"Streetwise falleció tres meses después que nosotros, y cuatro días después First Aid sucumbió." Explicó Groove, quien tomó aire. "Hice una búsqueda en Teletraan. No me gustó lo que encontré."

HotSpot puso cada mano en cada una de las fotografías de sus hermanos, sintiéndose muy mal. De alguna manera, lo que les había pasado en aquella mina en Sierra Leona había provocado que sus hermanos muriesen. ¡Era su culpa! Tenía que ser su culpa. Sacudió la cabeza… ¿Qué fue lo que había hecho mal ese día? ¿Acaso había sido un error evitable o simplemente una conjura del tipo mal momento y mal lugar?

"¿Cómo…?" Sintió que sus labios decían, pero no se atrevían a terminar la pregunta.

"Blades intentó tomar algo de liderazgo y de mantener a Streewise y a First Aid vivos, pero la desaparición del vínculo también le estaba haciendo daño a él. Streetwise…" Groove suspiró. "… él… huyó de la vigilancia médica y llegó hasta la Mina. Allí dejó de funcionar, simplemente sus sistemas se detuvieron y su chispa se apagó. Lo encontraron encima de los escombros que nos sepultaron a ti y a mi…"

Pasaron varios minutos antes que HotSpot se tragara el nudo de la garganta y mirase de nuevo a Groove.

"Ya veo." Se mordió el labio y se pasó la mano por la cara. "¿Y First Aid?"Preguntó con la voz en un hilo. Groove hizo un puchero.

"Se suicidó." Groove pronunció tan bajo esas palabras que HotSpot tuvo un escalofrío. Y entonces notó que la temperatura del salón había bajado en respuesta a la pena que ambos estaban sintiendo. "De acuerdo a Teletraan, con todo y vigilancia médica encima, se las ingenió para beber ácido de baterías. Blades lo encontró casi en seguida, pero Ratchet no pudo hacer nada: supongo… supongo que por más que luches, si un mecha no quiere ayuda, está todo perdido… Blades entró en shock y casi se muere en el acto de un chispazo masivo. Lo salvaron, pero quedó con el ánimo en el suelo y tuvieron que sacarlo de servicio activo: estuvo en vigilancia de suicidio por más de un año… hasta que llegó Decal, quizás en condiciones tan malas como las suyas: ella también perdió a su Gestalt." Groove resopló alterado. "¡Abandonamos a First Aid y a Streetwise! ¡No fueron capaces de sobrevivir! ¡Y Blades! ¡Lo dejamos solo! ¡Le Prometimos Que Nunca Lo Dejaríamos Solo!"

Ambos hermanos volvieron a abrazarse y lloraron un buen rato. La temperatura ambiente se mantuvo fría y no notaron a quienes entraron, pagaron sus respetos y salieron. Tampoco estuvieron conscientes del paso el tiempo, ni en qué momento ambos se habían acercado a la placa del centro de la habitación. HotSpot, en todo caso, se sentía algo más tranquilo: si bien no le gustó el final de sus hermanos, al menos ya sabía que había pasado con ellos. Si alguna vez cruzaba al pozo de chispas, podría pedirle a Primus que le dejara abrazar a sus hermanos…

"No encontré a Synthi entre los activados." Dijo de pronto Groove. El mecha parecía algo más alterado. "Pero nadie la ha puesto entre las listas de los caídos. ¡Y sí debería estar ahí! No pusieron a mi Synthi." Groove se llevó las manos al chasis como si le doliera. HotSpot arqueó una ceja.

"Perdón, ¿Synthi?"

"Synthetizer." Gruñó Groove, molesto de tener que hacer notar el detalle.

"¿Synthetizer? ¡La Gruñona que llegó a la base autobot que se estaba construyendo en Ceres!" HotSpot terminó de levantar ambas cejas. "¡Miss Antipatía!"

"No le digas así, ¿Tienes idea como le duele que le digan así?" Siseó Groove con repentino mal humor. "Pasa que es tímida y sus jaquecas no la ayudan para nada." El mecha se señaló el procesador. "Tiene una condición que hace que su estructura produzca una ciberproteína en exceso que le provoca tumores benignos en el procesador, que le causan jaquecas." Groove gruñó y se silenció de golpe, y el mal humor que le adornó el rostro pasó a una pena que incluso dejó caer un grueso lagrimón. "Le provocaba al menos… Synthi se murió… Y lo último que compartimos fue una pelea… ¡Le dije que no quería verla y que si seguía así se iba a morir sola! ¡Y sí se murió sola…! Nadie la recuerda… nadie quiso ni siquiera ponerla en las listas oficiales… ¡Era tan autobot como cualquiera…!"

"Primus Groove… ¿En qué momento empezaste a salir con ella?" Le preguntó HotSpot compungido. No tenía ni idea que su hermano había comenzado una relación amorosa con alguien… porque nadie llora de esa manera por una simple amiga.

Algo andaba mal con Groove, se sujetaba el chasis como si realmente le doliera.

"… y también me peleé con Blades antes de morir. ¡Me duele, HotSpot! … decepcioné a mi femme… y a mi hermano le dejé la idea de que lo odiaba."

Groove se alejó unos cuantos pasos y le dio la espalda, con la vista al frente, pero con los ópticos apagados, como tratando de procesar toda la información con la que había dado. HotSpot se quedó allí donde estaba, sin tener idea como apoyar a Groove ni qué decir, pero de todos modos, allí para lo que necesitara.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Blades entró como intrigado, curioso, seguido de Smokescreen, quien tenía las alas puerta altas, en señal de atención.

"¿Blades, sucede algo?" Smokey abrió los ópticos en atención y enseguida comenzó a frotarse los brazos. "¡Brrrr! Primus, ¿qué pasó con el termostato aquí?"

"Pues sí hace frío… Qué curioso." Blades miró a todos lados, aunque detuvo sus ópticos en la placa unos instantes. "Me dio la impresión que alguien me necesitaba…"

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**_Próxima Entrada:_**

_"… __En serio. Independiente de todo lo que me acabas de contar…"_

_"__¡Soy un hipócrita de lo peor!" Se siguió lamentando como si no hubiera mañana. Razones tenía, el pobre estaba inconsolable._

_Ñeeee, ya se le pasaría._

_"… __Como decía. Con todo lo que me acabas de contar… lo que no entiendo es… ¡¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta que estabas saliendo con *Miss Antipatía*?!" Un certero zape le llegó justo detrás de la cabeza._

_"__¡Ya Deja de Decirle Así! ¿Es mucho pedir?"_

* * *

**Notas mentales…**

Ah sí, en este capítulo tocó picar mucha cebolla. Pero es necesario, ya verán cómo se resuelven las cosas. Estuvo bien sobrecargado de emociones, pero al menos no fue tan difícil de escribir.

Si se preguntan qué es Ceres… es un cuerpo celeste de nuestro sistema solar. No sé si se acuerdan de toda la polémica de hace algunos años cuando Plutón perdió su categoría de planeta… bueno, en esa misma ocasión, Ceres pasó de ser el asteroide más grande del sistema solar a ser uno de los cinco planetas enanos oficiales del vecindario, junto con Plutón, Eris, Makemake y Haumea. Por si las moscas… hace poco leí que podrían haber dos más pasando la órbita de Plutón.

En todo caso, Ceres está más cerca de lo que uno creería, por lo que entiendo se encuentra orbitando entre Marte y Júpiter y tiene un diámetro de unos 480 kilómetros.

Las cosas que se aprenden cada día.

¡BUENO! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y verlos en el próximo. Hasta entonces, **¡SE CUIDAN! ^O^**


	7. Entrada 6: Lo que Groove Dejó Atrás

Algo bien tengo que estar haciendo que detecto que están de regreso revisando este fic. Les doy de nuevo las gracias por verlos por aquí y ojalá que sigan tan entretenidos como yo cuando por fin pude plasmar esto por escrito. Vamos a ver si la magia se mantiene.

Ah sí. Me van a odiar: este capítulo es cortito. **°A°** Lo mismo el próximo. **Ò.O** Debí haberlos fusionado.

Transformers no me pertenecen. Es marca registrada de Hasbro y otras compañías y no, no estoy ganando dinero con esto. Solo me divierto un rato. ¡Sin demandar! Que con suerte me alcanza para vivir. **nOn ¡Soy ****_PAAAAAAAAVRE_****!**

Este fic contempla una mezcla los universos G1 y Prime principalmente, con algunos salpicados de otros universos. En el caso que lo haga, lo sabrán. En este capítulo, volvemos a tener una aparición de los Rescue Bots. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, con una crítica constructiva me conformo. Con los tomatazos, hago ensalada, conste. Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible. Recuerden, existe vida más allá del internet.

¿Les conté lo genial que es Tsuyu Ryu como lectora de pruebas? **:3**

* * *

**El Sueño de mis Hermanos.**

**Entrada 6: Lo que Groove Dejó Atrás.**

**_Ark. Una semana después_**

**_Oficina de Blades_**

No es que estuviera picado, de hecho no lo estaba, es solo que se le hacía muy raro ver a Blades ocupando su silla, pero al menos no era uno de los Rescue Bots. Eso le habría herido el orgullo: Prefería ver mil veces a un protectobot en su sitio antes que a otra persona, sin ánimos de ofender. HotSpot resopló cansado y miró de reojo a Groove, quien también revoloteaba por la oficina y se había quedado pegado mirando una de sus fotografías. Estaba enmarcada y mostraba una preciosa y algo tétrica panorámica tomada en algún lugar de la península de Yucatán, algunos días antes de que ésta fuera golpeada por un huracán cuyo nombre ya había olvidado. Su hermano, de alguna manera, había captado belleza entre tanta destrucción.

A todo esto, Blades parecía haber enmarcado y plagado el Ark con todas sus fotografías, colgándolas en cuanta pared pudo. Groove ni enterado que su hermano se había dado cuenta de su hobbie, mucho menos que lo admirase o que tuviese tan buen gusto para elegir qué fotos se enmarcaban y cuáles no.

La motocicleta bajó los hombros apesadumbrado. Eso lo hacía sentir aún más mal.

Durante la última semana, Groove literalmente había sido un alma en pena en todo el estricto rigor de la palabra. Desde la revelación en la Sala de los Caídos, HotSpot no logró sacarle nada más que pudiera ayudarle a desahogarse, pero al menos él era un mecha paciente y conocía bien el carácter de sus hermanitos menores. Tarde o temprano, Groove hablaría, le diría que había pasado con Synthetizer (¡¿Cuándo y en qué momento pasó **_ESO_**?!) y porqué le afectaba tanto.

Medio intuía que la respuesta iba a ser intensa.

"¡Rescue Bots! Un aplauso para mi tocayo, que pudo sobrevolar a nueve metros y vigilar un ascenso sin entrar en pánico." Anunció Blades de pronto de buen humor, mientras mostraba los videos de la maniobra. "¡Así se hace enano! Vas por buen camino."

"¡Ese Es Nuestro Blades! Hoy nueve metros, mañana serán diez." Felicitó Heatwave dándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo. Boulder le dio un palmazo en la espalda.

"¡Apuesto que no te fue fácil, pero lo lograste!"

"Si no fue nada, solo traté de seguir las instrucciones." El pequeño helicóptero confesó avergonzado. HotSpot notó que aunque compartía modelo y nombre con su hermano, no se parecían mucho: este Blades era algo más inseguro.

"Y encima cumpliste con el cronograma." Continuó Chase. "Esto merece una celebración."

"Cierto, pero para después, que aún tenemos cosas que hacer, equipo." Blades, el protectobot, llamó la atención de su equipo. "Como repartir misiones. Bien saben que el Ark se encuentra en un nivel especial de seguridad, debemos asegurarnos que no haya problemas. Heatwave y Blades ayudarán a Hound a rastrear que todo esté en orden en el perímetro del Ark. Chase, te toca patrullaje perimetral: preséntate a la oficina de Prowl para mayores instrucciones. El enviado de NEST está en la base, así que ármate de paciencia. Boulder…"

Blades siguió dándole las instrucciones a su equipo y HotSpot notó que por fin Groove distraía su atención de la fotografía, y por lo visto de sus propias penas, para prestar más atención a su hermano helicóptero. Groove incluso sonrió.

"¡Así te quería ver! Parece que últimamente solo le sonríes a Ripper." Le dijo HotSpot mientras flotaba hasta su hermano menor, quien estaba sentado sobre el escritorio. "¿Estás más tranquilo?"

"Primus, 'Spot. ¡Es como escucharte a ti!"

"¿Qué dices?"

"¿Es que no escuchas a Blades? Es tu clon. ¡Míralo!" Groove miró a su hermano vivo con cariño y quizás algo de pena. Flotó hasta ubicarse detrás de él. "No es normal. El Blades que yo recuerdo ya se habría _rebelado_ a todos tus planes y hecho algo propio, tratado de dar su opinión, pero no. Sigue tus patrones, tus planes, tus reglas… No digo que sea malo, pero no eres tú. Si fueras tú no me parecería extraño, pero… ¡No eres tú!"

"Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, y créeme que lo he notado." HotSpot resopló impaciente. "Nuestro Blades carece de originalidad."

"No, no carece, ¡la está reprimiendo toda! Hay una parte de su personalidad que se embotelló entera." Groove miró a HotSpot a los ópticos. "¿Habrá sido el trauma de perdernos a todos, de encontrarse solo de nuevo?"

"Quizás…" HotSpot suspiró apenado. "Tanto potencial embotellado. Le escuché decir el otro día que las corazonadas no servían de nada. ¡Eso no es de él!"

"No… pero no es que haya echado su potencial por la borda." Aquí Groove dio un suspiro más profundo. "Es buen papá. Adora su familia… y yo que lo creía incapaz."

La fotografía en la pared pareció ladearse un poco. Boulder se percató, pero no le dio importancia. Vivían en un volcán, a veces ocurrían temblorcillos que torcían las cosas un poco. Nada importante. Groove volvió a su sitio en el escritorio y se sentó de piernas cruzadas encima; HotSpot lo imitó, pero se sentó a su espalda, también en la misma pose. Blades siguió conversando y planeando con su equipo, ajustando detalles y todo. Nadie notaba la presencia de los fantasmas.

"Me peleé con Blades antes de… la explosión." Comenzó Groove con la cabeza gacha. "En mi defensa estaba preocupado. ¿Te acuerdas de esa misión en el Mar del Norte? Primus. ¡Blades no solo dejó a Streetwise sin apoyo, sino que en serio creí que lo perdíamos! ¡Se Hundió en el Agua! ¡Es Un Helicóptero Por Las Tuercas de Primus! Son fuertes y todo lo que quieras, pero el agua… me asusté mucho. No quería perder a mi hermano de esa forma."

"Si te consuela, yo me puse a llorar de miedo. Menos mal por la lluvia… sé a qué te refieres. Nuestro helicóptero mal genio llevaba tiempo siendo un irresponsable en combate."

"Por eso lo enfrenté. Por eso nos peleamos." Groove empuñó las manos. La fotografía de la pared vibró un poco. "Bajé al calabozo y se lo eché en cara. Quise que entrara en razón, que sentara cabeza y todo eso, pero terminé reclamándole que su impulsividad iba a matarnos a todos, que era un egoísta incapaz de pensar sino en destruir. Que nunca construiría nada…"

Se produjo un instante de silencio entre ambos fantasmas, mientras procesaban ambos lo último que la motocicleta acababa de decir.

"Groove, te pasaste, ¿por qué le dijiste todo eso?" HotSpot resopló apenado, midiendo mucho su tono de voz, para no meter las ruedas. "Yo mismo ya le había reclamado un mundo a Blades por lo mismo."

"Si sé. Me lo dijo. Fue entonces cuando me dijo que yo era un hipócrita egoísta. Cuando le dije que no era así, me sacó en cara a Synthi." Groove resopló molesto. "Resulta que estaba más pendiente de nosotros de lo que le daba crédito. No sé cómo, pero sabía lo que yo tenía con Synthi. Y sabía más que yo y de la pelea que había tenido con ella." El protectobot se pasó las manos por la cara. "Mi dos últimas dos semanas vivo no fueron las mejores."

Otro instante de silencio. HotSpot se acomodó solo por el gusto de moverse un poco.

"… ¿Estabas saliendo con Miss Antipatía?" Preguntó por fin.

"No le digas así."

"¿Estabas saliendo con _Miss Antipatía_ y Blades sabía?"

"No la llames así. Y sí, estaba saliendo con ella. ¿Algún problema? Synthi era la mejor femme de todas… Ya sabes, del tipo que te hace pensar en sentar cabeza y todo… al menos hasta la pelea y… esa pregunta tan rara que me hizo."

"… ¿qué quieres decir?" HotSpot entrecerró los ópticos. "¿Por qué fue la pelea?"

Groove le clavó su azul mirada, llena de pena, para luego bajarla hacia sus manos y exhalar un profundo suspiro, sin darse cuenta que la fotografía en la pared vibró con más fuerza, al punto que los vivos notaron el movimiento. Miró por sobre su hombro, encontrándose con la mirada de su hermano, pero no se la sostuvo mucho tiempo hasta que clavó sus ópticos en sus manos. No se levantó del escritorio.

"Amo a Synthetizer. Creo que era la femme de mi vida, pero de eso me di cuenta ahora que estoy muerto. La última vez que la vi nos peleamos por esa pregunta." Groove tomó aire. "Verás… Syntehtizer tenía que tomar medicamentos muy fuertes para controlar las jaquecas y… bueno, digamos que no eran compatibles con… sparklings." Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro. "Su vida habría estado en peligro y habría tenido que renunciar o al sparkling o a las medicinas."

"Groove… ¿Miss Antipatía estaba procesando?" HotSpot comenzó a asustarse. No le gustaba lo que se estaba imaginando.

"El día de la pelea…" Groove cerró los ópticos con fuerza. "… ella estaba muy alterada y se notaba que había llorado mucho. Me preguntó si me gustaban los sparklings y yo le dije que no." El protectobot hiperventiló un montón, lo que causó que la fotografía se agitara con más fuerza. "Se enojó mucho, se puso de muy mal humor, pero… ahora que lo pienso estaba asustada… entre dimes y diretes… me dijo que había tenido una pérdida. No se dio cuenta que estaba procesando y… las medicinas provocaron que el sparkling muriera… La pelea escaló de ahí, hasta que le dije que no era mi problema y que a las perdidas, era mejor que el sparkling se hubiera muerto, porque no estaba dispuesto a criarlo en medio de una guerra."

"¿Acaso te golpeaste el procesador que le dijiste TAMAÑA estupidez?" Gruñó HotSpot entre dientes.

"Me dio un bofetón. Se dio la media vuelta y no volvimos a hablarnos más." Groove se pasó las manos por el cuello. "¡Lindo! Y yo reclamándole a Blades que era incapaz de pensar en su familia… ¿Sabes? Busqué en Teletraan para saber qué pasó con ella. El día de la explosión tuvo una crisis nerviosa por la que hubo que ingresarla a la guardia médica por ello. Tuvo un par de sanciones médicas por no tomarse sus medicinas para la depresión. ¡Para la depresión! Synthi no se deprimía. ¡Y dejó sus medicinas para los tumores!… durante un ataque decépticon recibió de lleno un disparo en la chispa mientras protegía la huida de ya ni me acuerdo quien. ¡Synthi se murió! Se murió en combate y ni siquiera fueron capaces de añadir su nombre a la lista de los caídos. ¡La dejé sola! No tomé en serio lo que me dijo, ni la apoyé ni nada… No la cuidé… Y yo reclamándole a Blades que nunca pensaba en su familia y rechacé a la que pude haber tenido… yo… ¡Soy un hipócrita de lo peor!"

HotSpot escuchaba con los ópticos abiertos como platos la confesión de Groove. Ni en el peor de sus sueños se hubiera imaginado que le iban a contar algo así, y si bien se indignó bastante por la actitud de su hermano, como que reclamarle ahora no tenía ningún sentido. Recicló aire y giró sobre eje, observando largo rato la espalda de su hermano, hasta que por fin le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas a modo de apoyo. No tardó en darle un abrazo.

A todo esto… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que Groove y Synthetizer estaban teniendo algo? ¿Tan trabajólico era que no lo había notado?

"… Blades me dijo que mejor arreglara mi entuerto con Synthi antes de reclamarle nada a él, y por eso nos fuimos a los golpes. Le dije que nunca más quería hablarle. No era mi intención."

"… En serio. Independiente de todo lo que me acabas de contar…"

"¡Soy un hipócrita de lo peor!" Se siguió lamentando Groove como si no hubiera mañana. Razones tenía, el pobre estaba inconsolable.

Ñeeee, ya se le pasaría.

"… Como decía." Continuó HotSpot. "Con todo lo que me acabas de contar… lo que no entiendo es… ¡¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta que estabas saliendo con *_Miss Antipatía_*?!" Un certero zape le llegó justo detrás de la cabeza.

"¡Ya Deja de Decirle Así! ¿Es mucho pedir? No le gustaba que la llamaran así. ¡Le dolía!"

La fotografía pareció saltar de la pared y Blades alcanzó a atajarla justo a tiempo. Ambos fantasmas se volvieron hacia el grupo. Los Rescue Bots y su hermano se habían acercado llenos de curiosidad a ver porqué la fotografía se sacudía sin que nada provocase movimiento. HotSpot y Groove flotaron hasta ellos… tenían una sensación rara en el chassis que les hizo pensar en el vínculo. Blades por su parte sujetaba la foto muy extrañado.

"¿Sucede algo, Jefe?" Preguntó Heatwave, preocupado. Por lo visto conocía el significado de la fotografía.

"No lo sé… algo… algo ocurre." Inconscientemente Blades se llevó una mano al chassis. Algo sentía en el vínculo Gestalt… eso no era bueno para su salud. "De pronto sentí algo…"

"¡HotSpot! ¡Blades está reaccionando a nosotros!" Exclamó Groove alarmado y contento. HotSpot asintió acelerado.

"No nos emocionemos, puede que no esté listo, puede…"

"Sentí como si de pronto… No." Continuó Blades, ignorante al intercambio entre sus hermanos. "Parece que Groove…"

"¡Sí nos siente! ¡Nos siente!" Exclamó HotSpot lleno de ilusión. Y en un impulsivo movimiento, tanto él como Groove se abalanzaron sobre Blades para darle un abrazo apretado.

Mala idea.

**"****¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Blades soltó la fotografía y se llevó las manos al chassis, siseando de dolor, como quien sufre de un ataque cardiaco, o en este caso, un chispazo de los feos. Sus rodillas se doblaron y si no hubiera sido por la presencia de los Rescue Bots se hubiera dado un feo suelazo.

"¡Jefe!" Exclamó Heatwave. "Chase, despeja el camino a la guardia médica; Boulder, avisa que tenemos un código azul, al jefe le está dando un chispazo. Blades, ayúdame con el jefe. ¡Se nos muere!"

HotSpot y Groove se miraron alarmados y en seguida dejaron de intentar contactar a su hermano a través del vínculo Gestalt.

…

…

…

…

…

En el techo, una cucaracha robot se alejaba por los ductos de ventilación tras haber grabado toda la escena.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**_Próxima Entrada:_**

**_"_****_¡¿QUÉ $%&amp;#% ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDEN DE NO ALTERAR A BLADES, CONDENADOS $%&amp;#% $%&amp;#%?! ¡¿ACASO CREEN QUE HAGO $%&amp;#% MILAGROS O QUE DIGO LAS $%&amp;#% COSAS NO MÁS PORQUE SE ME OCURREN?!"_**

_Ratchet había maldecido al menos cuatro tormentas eléctricas y dos huracanes desde que lograse estabilizar al helicóptero en cuestión. Los pobres que lo habían llevado a la enfermería no sabían ni como contestarle, después de todo, ellos ni siquiera…_

* * *

**Notas mentales…**

Otro capítulo cebollero y sé, corto. Por un momento pensé en fusionarlo con el que sigue, pero cuando noté que la transición iba a ser un poco más engañosa de lo esperado, decidí abstenerme. Bueno, malo no es, prometo que a partir del próximo capítulo habrá algo más de acción, después de todo, Scalpel se ha quejado como señora menopáusica de que me he olvidado de él.

**Seika: ;_;** Pues a mi también me dio cosa escribirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mil años no pasan en balde y estos están teniendo un shock de aquellos. En todo caso, para estos dos las sorpresas no acaban. Eso sí, tienen que cumplir la misión que les encargaron. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

¡BUENO! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y verlos en el próximo. Hasta entonces, **¡SE CUIDAN! ^O^**


	8. Entrada 7: Cómo Colarse a las sesiones

Algo bien tengo que estar haciendo que detecto que están de regreso revisando este fic. Les doy de nuevo las gracias por verlos por aquí y ojalá que sigan tan entretenidos como yo cuando por fin pude plasmar esto por escrito. Vamos a ver si la magia se mantiene.

Transformers no me pertenecen. Es marca registrada de Hasbro y otras compañías y no, no estoy ganando dinero con esto. Solo me divierto un rato. ¡Sin demandar! Que con suerte me alcanza para vivir. **nOn ¡Soy ****_PAAAAAAAAVRE_****!**

Este fic contempla una mezcla los universos G1 y Prime principalmente, con algunos salpicados de otros universos. En el caso que lo haga, lo sabrán. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, con una crítica constructiva me conformo. Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible. Recuerden, existe vida más allá del internet.

¿Les conté lo genial que es Tsuyu Ryu como lectora de pruebas?

* * *

**El Sueño de mis Hermanos**

**Entrada 7: "Como Colarse a las Sesiones del Psiquiatra"**

**_Ark. Algunas horas después_**

**_Guardia Médica_**

**"****¡¿QUÉ $%&amp;#% ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDEN DE NO µ€****ЦЦ****¥%&amp;$ ALTERAR A BLADES, CONDENADOS $%&amp;#% $%&amp;#%?! ¡¿ACASO CREEN QUE HAGO $%&amp;#% MILAGROS O QUE DIGO LAS $%&amp;#% COSAS NO MÁS PORQUE SE ME OCURREN?!"**

Ratchet había maldecido al menos cuatro tormentas eléctricas y dos huracanes desde que lograse estabilizar al helicóptero en cuestión. Los pobres que lo habían llevado a la enfermería no sabían ni como contestarle, después de todo, ellos ni siquiera recordaban haberle dicho nada que alterase al protectobot tanto como para provocarle un chispazo. Sin embargo tampoco podían decirle que a lo mejor los estaban penando, pues a Ratchet, El Hacha, nadie le decía algo así por verdad que fuera y vivía para contarlo. Ambulon solo se masajeó las sienes y siguió poniendo orden en la Guardia Médica. Igual tenía un óptico atento a los gritos del Cirujano en Jefe: las últimas semanas habían sido de lo más estresantes con el viejo y en serio temía que se le fuera a reventar una línea si seguía así de alterado. Tourniquette, una joven femme modelo lambo, salió de una de las salas de recuperación.

Bueno… más bien _atravesó_ la pared como si esta no existiese. Un detalle nimio.

"Decal se quedó dormida junto con Blades. Supongo que estarán bien, necesitan estar juntitos. Al menos ya están estables los dos. ¡Tremendo susto que pasaron!"

Las últimas horas habían sido como una montaña rusa. Blades había sufrido de un repentino chispazo que asustó a media tripulación, pero los Rescue Bots reaccionaron estupendamente bien y lograron llegar a tiempo con el protectobot a la guardia médica en tiempo récord, donde Ratchet logró estabilizarlo. Debido a la vinculación del helicóptero con Decal, el coletazo de su emergencia médica no tardó en afectarla y se desmayó a la mitad de la central de comunicaciones: Blaster tuvo que llevarla a toda carrera para que la atendiesen.

"¿Cómo están los pixeles?" Preguntó Ambulon. Tourniquette se llevó una mano al chassis por instinto. "De momento duermen con papá y mamá, aunque Ratchet y yo los cuidaremos esta noche." Añadió en voz bajita, con un tono que variaba entre la ilusión, el entusiasmo y el temor.

Tourniquette había llegado al Ark a finales del siglo XXI, como parte de un grupo de refuerzos autobots. En esos momentos aún era la aprendiza de Jolt, un kinesiólogo bastante hippie, y hay que decirlo… ella era bastante jovencita. En términos humanos apenas contaba con el equivalente a 22 años, pero para la edad que tenía era bastante madura e inteligente.

Claro… en algunas cosas aún se comportaba como colegiala, pero al menos era segura y bien decidida. Y quizás un poco impresionable. Ni bien vio a Ratchet, una vieja leyenda de la medicina cibertroniana, hacedor de milagros y con uno de los genios más malditos de este lado del universo, se enamoró enseguida y decidió tratar de llamar su atención por todos los medios, con cierto dejo de dulce inocencia.

No le importó ni la brecha de edad ni de madurez: ella nunca vio una eminencia médica, solo vio un mecha gruñonamente guapo que seguramente nunca la tomaría en cuenta.

¿Creen que le importó? No. Para nada.

Claro, lo decidida que era no le quitaba la timidez ni la falta de habilidades sociales. Se demoró casi cincuenta y tres años en lograr que Ratchet la mirase no como una youngling, sino como una femme hecha y derecha y otros sesenta en darle a entender que estaba enamorada de él y que veía más allá de su gruñona superficie. Con todo, ni bien Ratchet se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chiquilla hizo lo imposible por tratar de desviar las atenciones, incluso le presentaba mechas más de su edad, actitud que se fundó en la enorme diferencia de edad, la inseguridad por parte del mecha (En sus palabras "¡¿Qué **$%#&amp;/#** hice yo para que una chiquilla se fijara mí?!") y en otros prejuicios que solo estaban en su cabeza, y que parecían divertir mucho a Optimus y a Ironhide, dicho sea de paso.

Traten de comprenderlo, la diferencia de edad es… bastante grande por decirlo de alguna manera. Si me lo preguntan, este _affair_ debió ser toda una telenovela, incluso Smokescreen abrió un pozo de apuestas para divagar en los posibles finales.

Pero Tourniquette no se rindió, y aunque tuvo berrinches y toda clase de broncas emocionales antes de poder enlazar al mecha, logró conquistarlo. Claro que el clímax de todo el embrollo no pudo llegar en peor momento: Ratchet se convenció que estaba enamorado cuando el convoy con el que viajaba la femme fue atacado por fuerzas de Unicrón, que comenzaban a jugar un rol importante en el teatro de la guerra. Tal ataque fue tan serio, que se la dio por muerta, junto con los demás autobots del convoy. Esto sumió al viejo galeno en una depresión de aquellas, que no tuvo mal final pues algunos meses después Tour reapareció viva, aunque poseída por una entidad malévola leal a Unicrón que se autodenominaba Sable, quien causó muchos problemas. En ese momento Ratchet asumió sus sentimientos y luchó por recuperarla, pero fue necesario recurrir a un exorcismo combinado por parte de Sunstorm (sí, el mismo, la barbacoa caminante: larga historia) y Optimus, para poder recuperarla sin lastres sobrenaturales. Tourniquette pasó en coma unos dos meses y cuando despertó, Ratchet ya no la dejó ir de nuevo.

Y no, no hubo beso para despertar a la femme, ni flores, ni hadas. Tour simplemente despertó y cuando la dieron de alta a la semana después, Ratchet se le declaró a su manera. Una reliquia de museo y todo lo que quieran, pero sin duda con harta más experiencia de la que le daban crédito. Si esperaban flores, boda y similares, la sección de Disney queda por otro lado.

Igual fue tierno.

Sin musical de fondo, pero gruñonamente tierno.

"Ah, me alegro mucho. Toda práctica es buena, aunque yo trataría de dormir." Ambulon le guiñó un óptico y le señaló su chassis. "Cuando descargues a ese pequeñito no dormirás nada, menos si hereda el carácter de su papá."

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina de Ratchet se abrió de par en par y los Rescue Bot evacuaron como quien escapa del cañón de fusión de Megatrón. Ni bien despejaron el área, apareció el viejo médico cuál dragón que se asoma de su guarida y, con precisión de cirujano, hizo volar cuatro llaves inglesas que acertaron de lleno en las cabezas de los que se batían en retirada. Tras el tropezón provocado por el golpe, atinaron a levantarse y seguir corriendo, para seguramente lamer sus heridas y orgullos en la privacidad de sus habitaciones.

Ratchet quedó resoplando rabia por algunos segundos, antes de pasarse una de las manos por la cara. Como todo médico era muy aprensivo con sus pacientes, y realmente si había algo que afectase su manejo de ira, si es que lo manejaba, era tener que atender episodios de salud evitables, como por ejemplo los reinicio de procesador de Prowl, los chispazos de Blades, las crisis de ansiedad y paranoia de Red Alert, el poco cuidado que Optimus le daba a su salud, los accidentes de Wheeljack, y toda clase de daños provocados a la tripulación del Ark, viniera de combates o de bromas. Pero bueno, podría ser peor.

Lo dicho, las últimas semanas habían sido intensas para el médico y no necesariamente por estos incidentes. Miró por entre sus dedos hacia donde estaban Ambulon y Tourniquette y sonrió enternecido por algunos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño. Caminó hacia la femme y tras escanearla la abrazó.

"Ya. La próxima vez que te comparen con un oso grizzli no te quejes, Viejo Cascarrabias." Le dijo la femme, sin mayor miedo. "¿Más tranquilo?" Le preguntó entre coqueta y tranquila.

"¿Cómo está el muchacho?" Preguntó Ambulon.

"Estaría mejor si no le hubieran recordado a su hermano." Gruñó entre dientes mientras soltaba a Tourniquette. "¡ARGH! Saben. SABEN. _Saben_ Perfectamente que cuando Blades hace caldo de Cabeza Viendo Los Objetos O Repasando Recuerdos de sus hermanos, intenta contactarlos por instinto y los otros **VAN Y DEJAN** Que Se Quede Viendo Las Fotos de Groove. ¡Deberían Sacarlas Todas!" Ratchet gruñó y, tras resoplar a gusto, miró a Ambulon a los ópticos. "Está bien. Puede salir mañana a la tarde a tiempo para el turno nocturno, si sus lecturas siguen estables, lo mismo Decal. Te dejé la información en el datapad."

"¿Entonces nos quedamos con Raptor y Ripper esta noche?" Preguntó Tour llena de entusiasmo. Ratchet le puso una mano sobre el chassis y esbozó una rara sonrisa.

"Claro que sí." El oso grizzli, perdón… digo, Ratchet, retomó su característica expresión y frunció el ceño, cruzándose además de brazos. "Será mejor que nos llevamos a los enanos a dormir. Ha sido un día largo." Añadió antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia la sala de recuperación.

Ambulon medio rió entre dientes al ver a la femme seguir al viejo médbot con soltura y despreocupación. Vaya. Ratchet estaba demostrando más sentimientos de lo normal. Terminó de poner el debido orden a las instalaciones para seguir con el turno de la noche, el que esperaba fuera más tranquilo.

Primus. Necesitaban enfermeros. Mejor dejaba redactado un documento para advertir a Ratchet de la necesidad de solicitar uno al alto mando. Al menos uno, alguien que les ayudara. Eso no estaría nada mal. El médbot se frotó los brazos y revisó su termostato interno: hacía rato que estaba más helado de lo normal. O quizás se iba a resfriar, nunca se sabía.

"No quería entrar aquí." Confesó de pronto Groove mientras miraba como Ambulon pululaba por toda la guardia médica, revisando los termostátos. "Ratchet sí es un hacedor de milagros."

"Es un asaltacunas." HotSpot estaba algo traumado. "Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado vinculado con nadie. Menos con alguien tan… jovencita. ¡Podría ser hija mía!"

"Yo no le veo lo malo. Tampoco ellos si me lo preguntas. ¡Se aman! Se nota a la legua." Groove suspiró profundo. "Es cierto, la diferencia es bastante, pero no digamos que el amor conoce edad. Déjalo ser. Igual lo encuentro tierno."

"Sí, eso te lo concedo. Igual se ven felices." HotSpot resopló y se sacudió algo de estrés de encima. "Si ellos son felices, yo soy feliz. A todo esto, adivina lo que descubrí hoy."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Blades tiene sesión con Smokey y sé a qué hora es."

"HotSpot, ¿Piensas colarte a una sesión de terapia? ¡Eso va contra las regulaciones!"

Groove le miró con ópticos grandes y penetrantes, algo escandalizados. Su hermano mayor simplemente le devolvió una mirada llena de travesura.

"Las regulaciones no corren para los fantasmas."

* * *

**_Némesis_**

**_Laboratorio de Scalpel._**

Shockwave entró sin anunciarse ni intentar ocultar su llegada. Avanzó por el laboratorio en menos de seis zancadas, deteniéndose frente a una de las mesas de experimentación. Allí, atado a la misma, un mecha neutral, con la mirada perdida en el techo y la boca abierta y llena de espuma, amarrado con firmeza y con varios de sus músculos contraídos en un rictus de dolor, emitía sonidos guturales ininteligibles. Tenía el procesador expuesto y un sinnúmero de cables conectados que Scalpel comenzaba a desconectar por fin, aunque sin el menor de los cuidados. Shockwave apenas pestañeó ante la evidente reprogramación que había sufrido el pobre mecha a manos de Scalpel, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en poner algo de anestesia.

"Sus vocalizadores funcionan, pero los desconecté. Los gritos me tenían nervioso." Scalpel cerró por fin el último panel, pero sin embargo su víctima no descansó, sino que se siguió retorciendo. "Estoy terminando, éste era el último"

"Eran seis los sujetos que sacamos del calabozo, pero veo cuatro. ¿Qué pasó con los otros dos?"

"No soportaron el procedimiento. Supongo que no debí inyectarles los tecnoesteroides al mismo tiempo que los reprogramaba." Explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Al menos los cuatro están listos para recibir la programación final: ya les borré el principio de personalidad única que los aquejaba y formarán una nueva, diferente de la anterior." El medbot le mostró unas tarjetas de memoria, o eso parecían. "Aquí está la nueva personalidad."

Scalpel se dispuso en seguida a implantar el chip mirando de ganchete al cíclope. ¡Ooh, casi no podía esperar a verle la cara a Shockwave! Si bien ambos habían intervenido en la programación de la nueva personalidad, se había tomado la libertad para, en medio de la noche, hacer algunas modificaciones que harían que estos cuatro pobres diablos le obedecieran únicamente a él. Cierto, proseguiría con la misión y el plan originales, pero luego tenía pensado usar a estos cuatro brutos para sus siniestros planes.

Shockwave permaneció estoico mientras veía a Scalpel trabajar en la activación de sus nuevos esclavos, mientras balbuceaba sobre lo que haría con los sparklings que pretendían extraer desde la base autobot.

"… Va a ser genial ver cómo les vaciamos el procesador. Claro, esto será algo más terrorífico para la femmling. Lo que me recuerda que debemos darles ansiolíticos para que no se estresen tanto o no nos servirán como sujeto de prueba. Más fácil será con el mechling: está recién nacido, seguro no ha configurado bien su disco de personalidad única…"

Shockwave seguía sin moverse, paciente como él solo. Dejaba que Scalpel divagase sobre el experimento. Si dependiera de él, simplemente les dejaría el procesador en blanco, y así se evitaba problemas como escuchar los llantos de terror, pero bueno… sonrió maliciosamente: Scalpel estaba a punto de llevarse una fea sorpresa.

"Muy bien… ahora o nunca."

El médbot encendió a los nuevos reclutas al mismo tiempo. Éstos se pusieron de pie, obedientes y aún sufriendo la resaca del terrorífico procedimiento del que habían sido víctimas, pero sus ópticos carecían de personalidad. Se les notaba inteligentes y pensantes, pero dependientes, carentes de recuerdos y de emoción, a la espera de órdenes. Scalpel escaló hasta lo alto de algunos de los equipos que estaban junto a Shockwave, y se le notaba triunfante.

"¡Lacayos! Han sido creados con el único propósito de obedecer órdenes y se les ha dado una misión primaria, con los detalles apropiados. ¿Qué es lo que deben hacer?"

"Extracción de menores para experimentación. Identidades dadas, detalles incluidos." Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sin emoción. Scalpel miró a Shockwave.

"Te dije que era una buena idea incorporar los detalles de la misión y su logística al chip. Así no perdemos tiempo esperando a que planeen algo: solo tienen que cumplir la misión. No los hicimos para pensar."

"Hmpf."

"A propósito, Shocks, te tengo una sorpresa."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Observa… ¡Lacayos! ¿A quién obedecen?"

"Al Amo Shockwave." Dijeron todos sin dudarlo. Scalpel casi estornuda de la indignación.

"¡**¿QUÉ COSA?**! ¡Shockwave! ¿Qué significa esto?"

"Modifiqué tus modificaciones. Estos son mis lacayos, no tuyos: hace tiempo que quería drones más evolucionados." Shockwave dio un paso adelante. "Quiero a los sparklings vivos y sin daños. Tienen 3 días para prepararse y refinar los detalles. Pasen por la armería y retiren las armas que gusten y de ahí al campo de entrenamiento. ¡Ahora largo de mi vista!"

Los cuatro mechas salieron a toda prisa del laboratorio sin mayores preguntas, ávidos por marcharse lo más rápido de aquél lugar a cumplir su misión. Scalpel, con la boca abierta como un plato, tardó algunos segundos en recuperarse de su indignación, y cuando lo hizo, arremetió contra Shockwave lanzándole pequeñas piedrecitas y escombros que iba encontrando.

**"¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! ¡ERAN MIS LACAYOS!"**

Shockwave, sin mayor esfuerzo, levantó a Scalpel, lo sacudió y lo echó dentro de un frasco y cerró la tapa sin mayor ceremonia.

"Creo que te convendría calmarte un poco." El mecha sacudió el frasco y procedió a meterlo dentro de una nevera cercana, en la que se guardaban muestras de todo tipo. "Esto te enfriará las pasiones al menos un rato." Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Shockwave, ignorando los chillidos histéricos del médbot, se dispuso a salir del laboratorio. No obstante, antes de cerrar la puerta, llamó a uno de sus drones.

"Saca a Scalpel de la nevera en 45 minutos, solo si ha dejado de gritar." Le ordenó antes de cerrar el lugar y retirarse a la tranquilidad de su propio laboratorio.

* * *

**_Ark._**

**_Despacho de Smokescreen_**

"Tu semana ha estado muy movida."

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Blades asintió con lentitud sin mirarle mucho a la cara. Siempre que le tocaban las sesiones con Smokescreen, una vez al mes o según necesidad, se sentía como un youngling descarriado. Era el momento en que se daba permiso de ser un poco más frágil y de quitarse de la chispa lo que le aquejase. Igual, sentía que nunca iba a poder quitarse la pena de adentro, pero de que ayudaba, ayudaba. Smokescreen ladeó la cabeza y le miró atento, como esperando una respuesta que no forzaría.

"… no fue mi culpa… creo. Pero he pensado mucho en… en…" Blade tragó energón para evitar que se le quebrase la voz. "… en mis hermanos. Como que se han hecho presentes sin estarlo… yo…" suspiró con fuerza. "Los echo de menos."

HotSpot estaba apoyado en una pared cercana, quietecito como un florero. Atento a lo que decía Blades y con respeto por el lugar en el que estaba. Se supone que las sesiones entre un psiquiatra y su paciente son privadas y por más fantasma que fuese, sentía que estaba traicionando un pacto sagrado. ¡Pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo!

"¿Piensas en todos tus hermanos?"

"No… digo, sí… es curioso, bueno… nunca dejo de pensar en ellos, pero últimamente… como que… que… H… Ht…" Blades suspiró con fuerza. "… que HotSpot y Groove me _penan_ más de lo normal…" Se cruzó de brazos como esperando recuperar su rudeza. "¿Crees que estén molestos conmigo?"

"¿Por qué lo estarían?" Smokey acomodó una de sus ala–puertas. "No has hecho nada que los enoje. Hasta creo que HotSpot estaría contento de verte así como estás ahora."

"No… no es verdad."

"¿Ah no? No seas injusto contigo: tienes una femme que te adora, un par de chiquillos preciosos, los Rescue Bots han progresado un montón desde que los diriges… ¡Claro que estaría contento!"

Tanto las aspas como los hombros de Blades bajaron apenados. Smokey le miró con toda la paciencia y empatía del mundo.

"Pero no lo ve… ni lo verá. Nunca sabré si estoy aplicando bien sus planes. ¡Nunca supe si estaba haciendo las cosas bien! Todo lo que hacía estaba mal, nunca logré hacer algo bien… nunca…" Blades resopló de nuevo y tragó energón. "Trato y trato de hacer las cosas como él las haría, pero mientras más hago eso, más me acuerdo que nunca lo sabré… yo… Creo que estoy metiendo las aspas…"

"Blades, ya hablamos de esto: no te haría mal ser tú mismo a la hora de trabajar." Smokescreen dejó el stylus a un lado unos momentos. "Está bien que tomes de base el trabajo de HotSpot, pero ahora tú eres el que está a cargo."

"Pero no sería lo que HotSpot quisiese. ¡Era su puesto! Lo mínimo que puedo hacer para honrar su memoria es hacer las cosas como a él le gustaría."

"Blades…"

"¿Cómo quieres que me sienta cerca de mis hermanos si no puedo hacer lo mismo que ellos? Toda mi vida fui un fracaso, nunca logré congeniar… siempre fui alguien ajeno, extraño… nunca encajé con ellos, nunca pude encajar en mi Gestalt, ¡Groove me dijo que nunca más me hablaría! ¿Qué te dice eso?"

"Que Groove estaba muy molesto ese día y no pensaba bien." Retrucó Smokey. "Tú también le dijiste estupideces esa vez."

"Pero nunca más habló conmigo." Blades reprimió un puchero. HotSpot, que en algún momento había caminado hasta estar junto a él, escuchaba atento. "Y no pude mantener vivos a Street y a First… yo…"

"No fue tu culpa lo que pasó con esos dos. Simplemente ocurrió." Smokescreen bajó las alas – puerta: igual se sentía culpable por no haber podido evitar que esos dos actuasen tan radicalmente sobre su pena. Después de todo, se suponía que era el psiquiatra.

"Sí lo fue… o eso pienso. Al menos debí ser capaz de mantener a esos dos vivos. ¡Soy un fracaso! Nunca estuve a la altura de los protectobots. Mi familia me mantiene vivo, pero si llego al Pozo de Chispas… ¿Con qué cara los voy a mirar?"

La conversación siguió en aquél tenor. Blades no paraba de hablar, mostrando una confianza con Smokey que jamás había tenido con sus hermanos, o si es que la había tenido, al menos HotSpot nunca logró detectarla. Sacudió la cara con fuerza: se arrepentía de haber sido tan trabajólico, de haber estado tan metido en su trabajo que no fue capaz de ver que sus hermanos necesitaban de él. Blades siempre le había parecido un hueso duro de roer, ¡No tenía idea que fuera tan sensible! Con razón el tipo era tan mal genio: no era mala leche, era una suerte de mecanismo de defensa. No lo sabía.

En verdad HotSpot se quería dar un golpe a sí mismo en la cara. Seguramente esta maña suya por volcarse en su trabajo era lo que le había impedido ver todo esto. Cierto, no digamos que una guerra da muchas posibilidades de tener una vida tranquila, pero tras ver lo que había visto en este Ark, ya nadie podría decirle lo contrario.

Había dejado su vida en espera y privilegiado su trabajo.

¿Qué se habría sentido estar enamorado? ¿Tener una pareja, una familia? ¿Habría tenido él alguna chance? O sea, si Sunstreaker y Blades habían podido sentar procesador, ¿por qué el no? Tanto que se había perdido por ser tan trabajólico y Blades, por copiarle, iba por el mismo camino… eso le causó algo de angustia.

Le falló a su familia. Al menos tenía ahora la posibilidad de arreglar el entuerto, pero ¿cómo decírselo a quienes aún seguían vivos?

HotSpot volvió su atención a Blades, quien lloraba a mares.

"… le fallé a todo el mundo y tengo terror de volver a fallarle a los míos. Si algo me pasa en la chispa, ¿Quién cuidará de mis pequeños? No están mis hermanos, no podrán cuidarles, ¿qué se supone que haga si me pasa algo y no puedo cumplir con eso?" Explicaba mientras se secaba la cara con el revés de su antebrazo.

HotSpot tenía ganas de echarse a llorar con su hermano. Smokey, por su parte, lo consolaba mientras anotaba cosas en su datapad y ponía cara de interés. Pero no… algo faltaba… ¡Si tan solo pudiera contener a su hermano!

…

¡CLARO! Ya sabía cómo consolar al helicóptero. ¡Nunca fallaba!

"Blades, mejor nos calmamos. ¿Quieres parar por hoy?" Le preguntó Smokey con interés… sobre todo al notar que su paciente se llevaba la mano al chassis. "¿Sucede algo?"

"No sé…hace días que mi chispa se siente rara…"

"¿Rara cómo?"

"Pues…"

Justo en ese momento, HotSpot decidió darle un abrazo.

**"****¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**_Próxima Entrada:_**

_… __Con los pies casi atornillados en el suelo, la femme aguantó la respiración. En efecto, alguien estaba allí, pero no sabía quién o qué. Igual estiró la mano._

_"__¿Quién está ahí?" Dijo algo temerosa, pero decidida. HotSpot le tomó la mano con delicadeza, aunque no sacara nada._

_"__Te aseguro que solo cuidaba aquí de los pequeños. No me molesta jugar con ellos…" El protectobot se mordió el labio inferior. "No sé si Blades te ha hablado de mi, pero… soy su hermano mayor: HotSpot."_

* * *

**Notas mentales…**

Sip. Casi fusiono este capítulo con el anterior, pero habría resultado muy recargado. Igual, una vez más mil gracias por haberme leído y espero de corazón que les haya gustado un poco al menos. Ya se van a poner los capítulos algo menos emocionales.

Si les interesa saber, Scalpel sigue como señora menopáusica porque me olvidé de él. Volví a meterlo en la nevera y allí quedó. **:3**

¡BUENO! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y verlos en el próximo. Hasta entonces, **¡SE CUIDAN! ^O^**


	9. Entrada 8: Respetos a los que Partieron

Hola a todos. De partida les cuento que me alegro de saber que le están dando una nueva oportunidad al fic. En este se van a encontrar la lectura algo más ligera y distendida, los últimos dos capítulos me fueron algo complejos de escribir, pero bueno… ya pasó y ahora sigamos con el show. Veamos si sigo encantándolos.

En fin… Recuerden que soy PAAAVRE, ergo, no hay chance de que Transformers, y sus personajes asociados me pertenezcan. Es marca registrada de Hasbro y otras compañías y no, no estoy ganando dinero con esto. Solo me divierto un rato.

Este fic contempla una mezcla los universos G1 y Prime principalmente, con algunos salpicados de otros universos. En el caso que lo haga, lo sabrán. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, con una crítica constructiva me conformo. Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible. Recuerden, existe vida más allá del internet.

Tsuyu–Ryu es genial. ¿Se los había dicho antes?

* * *

**El Sueño de mis Hermanos.**

**Entrada 7: "Respetos a los que Partieron"**

**_Ark. Algunas horas después_**

**_Habitaciones Protectobot_**

Smokescreen, con un chevrón doblado y un abollón de poca importancia en la cabeza, que atestiguaba de la aún excelente puntería que tenía Ratchet en lanzamientos libres, ayudó a Blades a sentarse en su sillón favorito. El helicóptero no estaba mal, pero tampoco bien: el abrazo le había provocado un nuevo chispazo y esta vez si bien Ratchet no lo dejó hospitalizado, sí lo mandó con reposo absoluto dos días para que se recuperase bien.

"Bueno, como que hace tiempo que Ratch no te daba con la llave inglesa por mi culpa."

"La última vez fue hace veinticinco años. ¡Casi rompo el récord de los veintisiete!" Se rió Smokey de buena gana.

"Lástima que perdiste la apuesta." Blades sonrió de medio lado, travieso. "¿Quién ganó el pozo?"

"Funky. ¡Tercera apuesta que gana el chiquillo!" Medio gruñó Smokey en broma. "Comienzo a convencerme de que arregla las apuestas o tiene un sigma al respecto."

"¡PAPÁ!"

Raptor saltó en ese momento al regazo de Blades y se le magnetizó al chasis. Decal apareció por la puerta, acompañada de Moonracer. Se la veía muy compuesta, pero ansiosa por llegar con su mecha.

"Blades, se te está haciendo costumbre esto. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Moonracer, al tiempo que Decal imitaba en silencio a Raptor y abrazaba a Blades.

"Hierba mala nunca muere." Dijo el helicóptero abrazando a su familia, con la sonrisa traviesa, medio torcida.

"Ya deja de darme estos sustos, Blades." Gruñó Decal. "No son divertidos en lo más mínimo. ¿Te dieron algunas medicinas?"

"Las de siempre." Respondió Smokey, mientras se ponía de pie. "A lo que añado una buena cena y mucha vida familiar."

"Ni que fuera de porcelana china." Gruñó Blades entre dientes.

"Eso ayuda a cualquiera." Afirmó Moonracer. "Aunque con dos enanos dudo que descansen un poco." Añadió entre risitas. "Yo los dejo para que descansen. ¡Se cuidan!" Y sin más, Moonracer se retiró.

"¡Gracias Moonie!" Alcanzó a decirle Decal, antes de volverse a Smokey y a Blades. "¿Qué pasó ahora?"

Mientras Blades y Smokey le explicaban lo sucedido, HotSpot estaba de pie apoyado contra la puerta del cuarto de Raptor, en una actitud que recordaba la de un pequeño castigado por alguna travesura. Groove le miraba incrédulo, y por lo visto, craneaba algo que decirle a su hermano mayor.

"¿Te cortaron verde, HotSpot?" Gruñó Groove señalando la escena. "Ya sabes que si intentamos contactarlo por el vínculo, o si le hacemos sentir nuestra presencia lo podemos matar de un chispazo. ¿Y qué haces? ¡Vas y lo abrazas!"

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Estaba llorando y Smokey no le iba a dar ningún abrazo. ¡Sabes que soy de los que dan abrazos! No puedo evitarlo."

"Tendrás que contenerte. Tampoco me gusta la idea, pero en serio, tenemos que acostumbrarnos a que nunca más podremos interactuar con él así." Se lamentó Groove resoplando. "Esto de estar muerto me ha puesto más cínico que de costumbre."

"Tú no eres cínico. De hecho… eres como bien hippie para algunas cosas. Ya sabes, con todo eso de ser armónico y todo eso."

"¿Lo ves? Estar muerto te cambia." Groove se encogió de hombros y observó la escena algún rato, a tiempo para ver como Smokescreen se despedía, pero asegurando que estaría atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese surgir. "Es raro estar muerto. ¿Qué crees que pase cuando cumplamos la misión?"

"Lo sé… eso de que es raro estar muerto… pero sobre lo otro, ni idea. Quizás… quizás vayamos al Pozo de Chispas." HotSpot miró a un punto en el techo. "Estoy preocupado por First Aid y Streetwise… espero encontrarlos allí, si vamos."

"Yo también."

La puerta se cerró tras de Smokescreen y rápidamente las luces bajaron de intensidad. Esta familia nunca las mantenía muy brillantes, pero aunque estuvieran disminuidas, no quería decir que la actividad bajase.

"¿Y Ripper?" Preguntó Blades mientras acariciaba la espalda de Decal, aprovechando que esta estaba recostada contra él. Adoraba tener a su familia en una pila. Le recordaba viejos tiempos.

"En mi carlinga: duerme como tronco." Decal se acurrucó más en el sofá junto a Blades. "Esto te está pasando muy seguido, amor, comienzo a preocuparme. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?"

"Claro que sí, pero muy cansado…" Blades suspiró. "Decal… sentí algo. Sentí un abrazo o algo y… un pinchazo en la chispa. No fue divertido… pero… no siento que haya querido hacerme daño…"

"Te creo… también percibí eso a través del vínculo."

"Papi… Ya dio abrazo. ¿Puedo ir a jugar?" Raptor por fin se desmagnetizó del chasis de su papá y le miró con ojos grandes y llenos de expectación.

"Vaya, rotorcito mío."

Raptor, tan rápido como había llegado a los brazos de su padre, saltó al suelo y rauda corrió hacia su cuarto, del cual salió unos segundos más tarde con varios de sus peluches, que fueron a parar a los pies de Groove, mientras adoptaba una pose protectora hacia HotSpot.

"¡No regañar! Él lo siente." Le gruñó a Groove, mientras le tomaba la mano a HotSpot, a quien miró con ópticos grandes y limpios. "¿Juegas conmigo?"

"Oye, Preciosa, no te pongas así conmigo." Le dijo Groove al tiempo que se agachaba hasta quedar a su nivel. "¿No ves que tengo que decirle a HotSpot un par de verdades?"

"Estás picado porque me quiere más a mí, que a ti."

"Mentira. Rappie me quiere más a mí. ¿Cierto Raptor?"

La niña miró a sus tíos algo desconcertada y sin saber qué responder, pero sin embargo al cabo de unos momentos de infantil duda tomó dos de sus peluches y le pasó uno a cada uno de sus tíos, diciéndoles que siempre había que compartir y que los quería a los dos por igual… pero como tío Groove estaba regañando a HotSpot, tenía que pasar 4 minutos de cara a la pared en calidad de "tiempo muerto".

Obviamente esto desató una sentida carcajada de los fantasmagóricos adultos: a Raptor solían castigarla esa cantidad de tiempo cuando se portaba mal. De todos modos Groove hizo lo indicado por la pequeña y acudió al rincón de castigo, mientras HotSpot le llovía a bromas. Raptor, ajena a la lógica adulta, intervino y se llevó a su tío a jugar con ella a su rincón favorito de la sala.

Toda la interacción entre la nena y sus fantasmagóricos tíos no pasó desapercibida para sus padres, quienes atentos escucharon sin mucha alarma como la niña jugaba.

"Rung dice que a esta edad comienzan con amigos imaginarios." Comentó Decal. "Pero juraría que tiene más de uno."

"Seeeeeeh… y no los tiene desde hace mucho. No me preocupa tanto, al menos no más que los amigos imaginarios que Daffy tuvo a esa edad. Sunstreaker y Frostbite estaban vivos aún… ¿Te acuerdas como se puso Frost?"

"Me acuerdo. No te olvides que Frostbite era pitonisa de Primus. Veía cosas y tenía motivos para estar preocupada, supongo. Prime tuvo que intervenir."

En ese momento, el sparkling que aún dormía en la carlinga de Decal decidió que tenía ganas de salir a tomar un poco de aire y a saludar a sus padres. La femme no tardó en abrir el compartimiento y en ayudar a su pequeño a salir, acunándolo entre sus brazos ni bien estuvo fuera. Tanto para parámetros humanos como cibertronianos, Ripper era muy pequeñito aún, pero ya estaba mostrando inteligencia en su mirada y reconocía perfectamente a sus papás y hermana. Su protoforma seguía blandita, su armadura era frágil y no tenía ni siquiera el más mínimo abollón o raspón, tan propio de los adultos de su especie. Hasta tenía olorcito a nuevo. Le sonrió a su papá con los ópticos brillantes y procedió a chuparse la mano… momento en que vio a Groove asomarse con una sonrisa algo boba.

El sparkling le sonrió y le estiró la mano, contento. También lo reconocía y hasta había aprendido a disfrutar de la presencia de este mecha tan extraño, que lo arrullaba y hacía dormir cuando no lograba despertar a sus papás.

"Guuuuu click click click waarble."

"Mich. ¿A quién le sonríes tanto, hijito?" Le preguntó Blades con ternura.

"Seguro que a los amigos imaginarios de Rappie." Sugirió Decal a modo de broma. "A propósito… se acerca la fecha."

"¿La fec…? Oooouh. La fecha." Un suspiro triste abandonó a Blades, pero no borró del todo su sonrisa. "Cierto… puede que explique tantas cosas que han pasado…"

"Hace rato que no les hacemos una cena en su honor… ¿Te parece que hagamos algo mañana en la noche en honor de mis cuñaditos? Puede que no estén descansando tranquilos, creyendo que los olvidamos… cuando no es así. O sea… cierto, no los conocí, pero… no es bueno olvidarse del Gestalt de uno…"

Ante la sugerencia tanto Groove como HotSpot levantaron cabeza, casi aguantando la respiración. Blades pestañeó (más o menos, hizo un gesto parecido) unas cuantas veces y tras un rato sopesando la información, sonrió tranquilo y adquirió esa expresión traviesa que solo dedicaba a Decal.

"Suena estupendo." Dijo muy alegre. "Nada como una comida para… recordarles que aún los pensamos." Asintió Blades sintiéndose de súbito entusiasmado. "¿Mañana a las siete de la tarde? Tengo turno en la ciudad, puedo traer algunas cosas de allá."

* * *

**_Ark. Día siguiente, 11:30 am._**

**_Sala de Estar Común. _**

Veamos. No es que se llevaran mal, ni que se odiaran, ni nada por el estilo. Ocurría que ambas estaban no solo en una edad difícil, sino que además ninguna hacía ningún esfuerzo por comprender a la otra. Eve y Daffodil, pese a ser primas criadas juntas como si fueran hermanas, no podían ser más diferentes, sobre todo en esta etapa de sus vidas.

Vamos por partes, como dijo Jack el Destripador: El primer punto en discordia entre ambas radicaba que allí donde Eve era una mariposa social, Daffy guardaba distancias, y mientras ésta última disfrutaba de los silencios y de no tener que dar explicaciones cada cinco segundos, Eve no podía tolerar que alguien no quisiera disfrutar con amigos. Esto obviamente las llevaba a encontrones que no siempre terminaban bien.

"Supongo que estás contenta. Ahora nos van a castigar a las dos, por tu culpa." Gruñó Eve mientras guardaba su tarea en el subespacio.

"Pues te hubieras quedado callada, la del escándalo fuiste tú."

"¿Qué problema tenías en hacer la tarea conmigo? ¡Hace días que no hablas con nadie!"

"Eve. Trato de leer aquí."

Daffodil se concentró tercamente en su lectura, tratando de ignorar a su prima con la esperanza que la chica se rindiera, pero no; para su horror, la aludida no solo no se rindió, sino que se cambió de silla para quedar más cerca de ella, dejando apenas un espacio entre ambas.

"Pasa que lees mucho y no haces ni siquiera un esfuerzo por estar con nosotros. Si te aíslas tanto te vas a morir sola." Eve bufó de frustración. "¿Qué tanto lees cuando podrías estar conversando?"

Este es el segundo punto en discordia en la relación entre estas dos muchachas. Daffodil llevaba algunos meses con depresión e Eve no la comprendía. Los adultos, léase Prowl, Red Alert y muy en especial Ratchet (puede que Optimus también), habían notado esto hacía un rato y estaban muy preocupados. Si bien Daffy aún no pedía ayuda (al parecer no se daba cuenta de su condición), ya tenían todo un plan listo para el momento en que por fin la muchacha decidiera que no podía más sola con su tristeza. Por este motivo el foco de la atención caía en Daffy, lo que tenía a Eve algo celosa… y desconcertada. No entendía como alguien podía estar triste todo el tiempo sin hacer nada por animarse, lo que la llevaba a la conclusión que su prima era una floja que lo único que quería era que le tuvieran lástima.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Daffy no buscaba atención, solo buscaba estar tranquila, que la dejaran en paz y que no la presionaran a cada momento para que socializara cuando no quería hacerlo. Prefería hablar con muertos que con vivos y que la dejaran vivir a su modo. ¿Qué era lo que no entendían de ello?

"Eve… Molestas."

"¡Ni siquiera haces un esfuerzo, Daff!" exclamó Eve al tiempo que le quitaba el libro a su prima. "Al menos préstame atención para ponernos de acuerdo en qué le decimos a mi papá o a mi mamá cuando vengan a regañarnos. Así somos amigas y nos castigan parejo a las dos."

Quienes sufren depresión no son capaces de ver por ellos mismos qué es lo que anda mal con ellos ni cómo solucionarlo, y quienes les rodean a veces son incapaces de darse cuenta que el depresivo simplemente no puede evitar estar enfermo y que la ayuda que necesita involucra mucha paciencia. Lo trágico es que a veces los familiares del depresivo, angustiados por la tristeza de su pariente, les presionan en exceso para que pongan de su parte y se mejoren, siendo que eso es contraproducente.

"No hay nada de qué ponernos de acuerdo." Daffy resopló molesta. Ni siquiera intentó recuperar el libro, al menos de momento. "Yo quería trabajar sola, tú no. Te dije que no quería hacer la tarea contigo, y tú te alteraste. Punto. No fui yo la histérica. ¡Devuélveme el libro!" Daffy hizo el ademán por alcanzar y quitarle el libro a su prima, pero Eve hizo lo propio y estiró el brazo hacia atrás para ponerlo fuera de alcance.

"No hasta que conversemos. Hoy no has hablado con nadie."

En eso el libro cambió repentinamente de manos. Funky, sin que las niñas lo notaran, se había acercado a ellas luego que Wally y Mop lo mirasen suplicantes para que interviniera y calmase las aguas. El muchacho se dejó caer con estilo en la silla que se interponía entre ambas.

"¿Ahora de qué discute el parcito?" Preguntó el muchacho con calma mientras hojeaba el datapad. "¡Daff! Esto no tiene música, deberías ponerle algunos mp3's." Le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Tanto Eve como Daffy se sonrojaron a morir.

He aquí el tercer punto en discordia. Eve quería a su prima, pero no la entendía y la frustraba que no quisiera ser sociable. Esto de la "depresión" que tanto decían los adultos que su prima tenía se le escapaba, pero la quería y mucho, pese a las peleas. Lo mismo podía decirse de Daffodil: ella creía que su prima era irritante, metiche, mandona (OH SÍ, MANDONA), chillona y melodramática, pero también la quería… no obstante… Err…

"¡Funky!" A Eve se le dibujó una sonrisa medio tontona en el rostro. "Aquí conversaba con Daffy, tratando de arreglar lo que pasó hoy en clases y… ¿Ya saliste del turno?"

A Eve le gustaba Funky y tenía razones. Como buen hijo de su padre, era muy carismático y encantador, buen amigo de sus amigos, misterioso y divertido. Tenía arrastre y él lo sabía, pero… Err… este…

"Se notó, Evs. Sobre todo por las respuestas de Daffodil aquí." Funky le guiñó el óptico a la aludida. "Su libro, _mademoiselle_."

"Dame eso." Daffy estiró la mano para tomar el libro, pero Funky aprovechó en ese momento la oportunidad para tomársela y darle un beso coqueto. Molesta, la chica le quitó el libro. "Ya no te pases de payaso, que no te queda." Gruñó antes de retirarse indignada, y enrojecida hasta las fibras, de allí.

¿Lo notaron?

A Eve le gustaba Funky, pero a Funky le gustaba Daffodil, sin embargo ésta última sabía que su prima estaba algo (bastante) enamorada del muchacho y se ponía nerviosa porque Funky siempre le coqueteaba a ella y no a su prima, lo que obviamente no hacía nada por mejorar las relaciones entre ambas.

No, Daffy no le correspondía.

"¿Viste eso, Evs? ¡Le gusto!" Comentó Funky sin dejar de mirar por donde Daffy se había alejado.

No. Funky no se daba cuenta.

"No sé qué le ves a esa insípida." Gruñó Eve cruzándose de brazos.

"Heeeeeey, me gusta la variedad."

"Pero apenas habla con nadie y no le gusta compartir. ¿Qué tanto le ves?"

"¿Desde cuándo es un pecado ser diferente?" Funky se desparramó en la silla y le guiñó un óptico. "No todos podemos ser encantadores y adorables, pero no por eso estamos mal." El muchacho le echó una rápida mirada a Walle y Mop, quienes lo miraban con curiosidad. "Cambiando el tema… Deja de pelearte con Daffy, estresas a los enanos."

"¡¿Qué?! Yo no me estaba peleando con nadie." Graznó Eve indignada. "¡Es ella la que se pone difícil!"

"Porque la presionas mucho. ¿No te has dado cuenta que Daff intenta lidiar con su propia personalidad y no ayudas nada tratando de cambiarla?"

La pregunta de Funky, pese a serlo en el fondo, no tenía tono de conflicto. Era un hecho, uno que Eve siempre intentaba evadir y que nunca fallaba en enojarla, pero al mismo tiempo la anulaba, porque sabía que algo de razón tenía la gente en pedirle que dejara de presionar a Daffy. Eve se puso de pie y entrecerró los ópticos, en una mueca que recordaba mucho a Red Alert.

"Ya. Todos a defender a Daffodil, que no es capaz la pobrecilla de arreglar su cabeza. ¡Lindo!"

Dicho esto, Eve giró sobre sus talones y a pulso de pisotones, dejó a Funky solo. Inmediatamente Walle se le sentó al lado.

"…"

"Dispara Wall."

"¿Crees que se peleen cuando volvamos a casa?" El muchacho suspiró angustiado. "Realmente quisiera dormir esta noche sin tener que escuchar como lloran las dos por separado, creyendo que nadie las escucha."

* * *

**Némesis. En esos momentos.**

**_Laboratorio de Shockwave_**

Pestañeó como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía en su vida. Le costó procesar las imágenes que tenía frente a él, los olores, los colores. Tenía la impresión de vidas previas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era recién nacido. No… no lo era, tenía experiencias que le habían forjado el carácter, tenía recuerdos, pero al mismo tiempo todo su banco de memoria se reducía a un vacío tan severo que dolía.

Hablando de dolor, le dolía el cuello. Era un dolor localizado, muy punzante, en la base de la nuca.

Un mecha apareció en su campo visual. No tenía cara, un único óptico dominaba su unidad craneal. Y otro bot, más pequeño, como una araña.

"En serio me parece un desperdicio haber añadido más algoritmos de personalidad única, Shockwave. Si piensan, no nos sirven."

"Estos esclavos tienen que ser capaces de tomar decisiones, no pueden ser como drones, Scalpel. Fallaron en todas las simulaciones a las que los sometimos porque no fueron capaces de pensar por sí mismos. Si tienen éxito en esta misión, serán buenos soldados para la causa decépticon. Si no, no."

"Hmpf. Más bien me los dejaría para sujetos de experimentación, pero si tú lo dices…" Rezongó Scalpel mientras saltaba a otra camilla cercana, en donde estaba el siguiente bot.

Estaba confundido, cierto, pero mientras más despierto estaba, más se le aclaraban las cosas, más seguro se sentía. El cíclope, al que habían llamado Shockwave, le clavó su profunda mirada. Ni bien vio a este siniestro mecha, sintió una lealtad obsesiva.

"Levántate Fury, y lidera a tus hermanos." Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse. "Tienes una misión que cumplir. Los detalles están cargados en tu procesador."

"Estoy confundido, Amo…"

"Lógico: acabamos de cargar conocimientos y nuevos algoritmos de personalidad única en tu CPU. Te recuperarás." Shockwave le dio la espalda por unos instantes y le dijo "Sígueme" al tiempo que se ponía a caminar, sin esperarlo más.

"Bah. Al menos tu procesador sigue entero. Creí que se te freiría con tantos datos." Volvió a rezongar Scalpel, que seguía trabajando en los nuevos hermanos de Fury.

Por lo visto, Scalpel no había podido deshacer las modificaciones de Shockwave, y entre ir en contra del cíclope mecanizado, arriesgar a que lo metieran en una juguera o peor, u obedecer a regañadientes, pero sacar algo de ganancia, ciertamente que había elegido lo último.

Fury ignoró al pequeño bot. En cambio, no perdió tiempo en seguir a Shockwave a una habitación contigua. Sentía que su procesador trabajaba como en segundo plano, tratando de sortear toda la cantidad de datos que le habían ingresado por la fuerza. Vagamente recordaba un dolor inenarrable y un pánico desmedido, pero estaba tan lejos que ni siquiera le afectaba. Solo miraba a Shockwave, solo quería complacerlo.

"Fury."

"Amo."

"Tienes una misión importante. Ni bien termine de hablar contigo revisarás los detalles y en plan que te he trazado. Guiarás a tus hermanos."

"Lo que ordene Amo. ¿A quién tengo que matar?" Preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y totalmente dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Todo lo que fuera contra Shockwave, debía ser masacrado por sus manos.

"Mira estas cajas." Le dijo mientras le mostraba unos contenedores muy similares a jaulas de mascotas. "Infiltrarás el Ark, ubicarás a dos objetivos y los traerás aquí, vivos y sanos, en estas cajas. Todo lo que se te interponga en tu objetivo debe morir, pero preferiría que fuese lo más limpio posible."

"Enseguida."

"Deben llegar a salvo. Eso es imperativo. Si tú y tus hermanos siguen el plan, deberían entrar y salir en 15 minutos en el mejor de los casos."

"¿Debo ir con mis hermanos?" Siseó Fury, aunque no sentía que los tuviese. "Puedo hacerlo solo."

"No puedes, por eso van todos." El cíclope ladeó la cabeza. "Me da igual quien regresa, lo importante es que traigan los objetivos. ¿Entendido?

"Perfecto." Dijo Fury con la seguridad que sería el único que regresaría con vida. "¿Qué pasa si nos capturan?"

"Estaré muy decepcionado. Y se activará la bomba que les puse en la caja chispal." Shockwave hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia. "Al menos así se llevarán muchos autobots con ustedes." Dijo a medida que se retiraba. "Salen en dos horas más a la misión. Tienen una semana para cumplirla."

"Entendido amo."

* * *

**Ark. Día siguiente. 18:47 pm.**

**_Habitaciones Protectobots._**

"Lo sigo."

No fue una pregunta ni nada, simplemente Groove despabiló, se despidió de Ripper, y salió tras Blades ni bien éste cruzó la habitación y salió fuera. HotSpot no le dijo nada, solo sonrió hacia sus adentros. No iba a reprimir a su hermano por querer pasar más tiempo con el único hermano que les quedaba vivo. En cierta manera Groove se sentía algo culpable por haberle juzgado tan rápido justo antes de morir.

Suspiró abatido. ¡Tan cerca y tan lejos de su hermano! Tan cerca y tan…

"Tío JOSPO." Le llamó Raptor. Ah. Nueva pronunciación de su nombre. "¿Por qué tan triste? ¿Doy abrazo?" Le preguntó la pequeña mientras movía las aspas en actitud de empatía.

"Naaah, no es nada. Solo extraño que no todos puedan verme como antes." Le explicó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, cuidando mucho de no decir que no estaba vivo precisamente. Raptor le sopló un besito.

"Yo te veo, yo te quiero. ¿Seguimos "juegando"?"

"Claro."

Si bien estaba muerto, y habían pasado por tormentas emocionales severas las últimas semanas, si algo había que HotSpot disfrutaba a todo dar, era jugar con Raptor. ¡Menos mal que estaba muerto y que solo un selecto grupo de vivos podían verlo! Porque de lo contrario la imagen de un rescatista trabajólico y soldado veterano, jugando "a las tacitas" o con muñecas con su sobrinita habría sido tan potente, que seguro no habría habido autobot en el universo que no le echara bromas. Raptor sirvió té imaginario en cuatro tazas.

"Ten cuidado, que está caliente."

Raptor no se quejaba. Si bien no comprendía mucho el hecho que no todos aceptaban la presencia de sus tíos (su papá se pondría tan contento si los viera), el hecho de tenerlos para ella sola a todas horas la fascinaba. Nunca antes un adulto había jugado tanto con ella, ni se había sentido tan segura cuando sus papás no estaban. También jugaban con Ripper, y hasta le habían enseñado que un hermanito no era una amenaza sino una ventaja, ayudando a que sus celos bajaran un montón. En lograr eso, Groove se había lucido.

"Atchiss… atchiss."

Hablando del sparkling, Ripper estornudó de pronto, despertando de su siesta, con lo que se puso a gimotear en seguida. Hasta hace unas semanas, Raptor apenas habría levantado la mirada, pero ahora que ya no se sentía tan celosa, decidió acercarse a ver qué le pasaba

Sí. Groove se había lucido.

"Ripper… ¡Fue estornudo no más!" Le dijo Raptor, mientras se empinaba sobre el moisés. La pequeña lo observó con interés, recibiendo de regreso una mirada gimotera igual de intensa por parte de su hermanito. "Voy por mami."

La pequeña dio algunas zancadas hasta la cocina, en donde llamó la atención de su madre. Decal salió unos segundos después y, guiada por su hija, llegó hasta el moisés en donde estaba el sparkling, al que revisó con manos suaves.

"¿Qué le pasa a mi pixel bonito?"

"Ripper 'stornudó."

"Agúuuu…" añadió sonoramente el aludido tras un puchero.

"Fue algo normal, tu hermanito está bien. Uno a veces despierta a estornudos." Anunció Decal tras asegurarse que el pequeño no tuviera fiebre. Entonces se volvió a su hija. "¡Me has hecho muy feliz ahora!"

"¿Yo?"

"Sí. Te has portado muy bien con tu hermanito últimamente, no creas que no lo he notado. ¿Sabes que te queremos mucho tu papi y yo?"

Raptor bajó los hombros y la mirada, también puso un puchero.

"¿En serio? ¿Tan "mucho" como quieren a Ripper?"

"Son dos _muchos_ igual de _muchosos_." Decal tomó a Raptor y la abrazó con ternura. "Me alegra ver que estás queriendo más a tu hermanito. ¡Es tan chiquito todavía! Eres la mejor hermana del mundo."

Raptor abrió los ópticos como dos platos y no pasó mucho antes que una sonrisa le iluminara la cara. Se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre y regaloneó un rato. Decal, contenta, mimó a su niña sin medirse. Le echó una ojeada al sparkling (más bien aguzó sus audios para ver que todo estuviera en orden), que había vuelto a dormirse y mientras "miraba" el desorden, se preguntó por dónde andaba Blades: la cena en honor de los protectobots fallecidos estaba casi lista y lo había enviado a por panecillos de calcio. Se había retrasado un poco, pero se sentía muy en calma.

HotSpot observaba contento a su cuñada mientras mecía a Raptor entre los brazos. Quizás le dio un poco de nostalgia, pues no había sido testigo de cómo ella y Blades habían cruzado caminos. Sabía que también había perdido a su Gestalt, y que desde la muerte de ellos, estaba ciega. De su pasado, no conocía mucho más de lo que podía leer en Teletraan, pero sí sabía y había internalizado bien lo que había visto durante las últimas semanas.

Decal era una femme de un delicado carácter fuerte. Delicado, pues era femenina, dulce, amiga y compañera. Con sus pequeños era una madre muy atenta, aunque aprensiva, que reconocía que no tenía idea cómo educar a sus enanos, pero que aceptaba de buen grado el desafío, siempre firme al pie del cañón. Ahora también era de carácter fuerte, pues para mantener a raya a sus colegas y su temple durante lo más álgido de un combate, pese a su ceguera, créanme, hacen falta agallas. Buena profesional y dedicada autobot, se aprovechaba que la gente solía subestimarla para sorprender a todos, de que pese a aparentar ser una débil florecita… bueno, tenía espinas y no solo sabía usarlas, sino que además no dudaba en hacerlo.

No era perfecta. Se frustraba con facilidad y era supersticiosa. Desde que era mamá, tenía terror a que algo malo le ocurriese a sus pequeños y a Blades. La ansiedad que eso le provocaba era capaz de anularle la voluntad. Además, al igual que su marido, sufría del síndrome del sobreviviente, una variación del síndrome de estrés postraumático, que si bien lo tenía controlado, cada tanto se arrancaba de su control.

Aunque a estas alturas de la guerra, no había cibertroniano vivo que no sufriese del síndrome de estrés postraumático en mayor o menor medida.

HotSpot suspiró de pena. La guerra tenía esa maldita habilidad de trastocar, degenerar y destruir todo lo que tocaba. Al menos entre tanta desolación, aparecían luces de esperanza. Blades adoraba a Decal y viceversa: hacían una pareja muy tierna y lo culmine de su amor eran Raptor y Ripper. Es cierto, no les debió haber sido fácil, ambos tenían un carácter del demonio cuando se lo proponían, pero ¿qué pareja no discutía?

El protectobot miró al sparkling, que le miraba de vuelta desde su moisés. Ripper esbozó una sonrisa y le clickeó con gusto. HotSpot se dio el lujo de estirar la mano y acariciarle con suavidad la cabecita, provocando un suspiro de felicidad y dicha en el pequeño.

"¿Tú no estabas durmiendo, bandido?"

"¡Agú, agú!"

"¡HA! ¡"Agú" dice el Bit!" Exclamó HotSpot de buena gana. "¿Dónde aprendiste a decir eso? Solo lo dicen los humanos, pixel."

"Gúuuuuu." Respondió travieso el sparkling. "Agúuuu. Click."

"Te quiere." Les dijo Raptor desde su refugio en los brazos de su mamá.

Y hablando de Decal….

La femme tenía todos los sentidos fijos en Ripper… y en HotSpot.

Decal no entendía bien lo que pasaba. De pronto estaba regaloneando a su hijita de lo más tranquila cuando por esas cosas de la vida, sus sentidos se habían concentrado en Ripper… y en algo o alguien que estaba junto a ellos. HotSpot la miró con los ópticos muy abiertos, expectante, y casi por instinto se concentró en su presencia, para hacerla todo lo amigable que podía. ¿Acaso su cuñada percibía su presencia?

"¿Hola?" Preguntó Decal con timidez, casi temerosa. "¿Quién…?"

"¿Mami? No lo 'sustes…" Pidió la pequeña como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Rappie, cariño… ¿hay alguien con nosotros?

"Sí. Pero es bueno. Juega conmigo siempre."

Considerando que eran muy pocas las personas que estaban al tanto de las andanzas de los fantasmas en el Ark, esta afirmación de la pequeña rayaba en lo perturbador. Pónganse un momento en el lugar de Decal: si su hijo, sobrino y/o hermano menor de cinco años les dice con toda tranquilidad que algo sin identificar ha estado jugando con ellos, se sentirían un poquito inquietos, por decir lo menos. Decal agitó un poco su respiración, pero Raptor le puso una mano sobre la mejilla.

"En serio es bueno. Me cuida… se llama Jospo." La nena arrugó el sensor olfatorio. "Jotpo… ¡Hotpo!..."

"¿HotSpot?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Cómo tu tío HotSpot?" Preguntó de nuevo casi con la voz en un hilo. A Raptor la iluminó una sonrisa.

"Ese mismo. ¡Es el tío!"

Decal levantó las cejas llena de sorpresa. Si bien el hecho que su hija acababa de afirmar que había estado jugando con un muerto, el que ese muerto fuese el hermano mayor de Blades le bajó la ansiedad casi en un 60 %. Se incorporó un poco en el sofá y se mordió el labio; puso la mano sobre Ripper, como para asegurarse que estuviera entero. También apoyó mejor los pies al suelo… pero se quedó quieta… muy quieta… y así se fue tranquilizando, con los pies como atornillados en el suelo; la femme soltó la respiración que no sabía que estaba aguantando. Dirigió y aguzó sus sentidos justo al espacio junto a Ripper… En efecto, alguien estaba allí, pero no sabía quién o qué. ¿Sería acaso su cuñado? Estiró la mano.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Dijo algo temerosa, pero decidida.

HotSpot tragó saliva. Sintió una sensación de humildad muy limpia que le bañaba la espalda. En cierto sentido era una suerte de honor que un ser vivo detectara su presencia… Con mucha educación, delicadeza y respeto, le tomó la mano…

"¡Primus! ¡Sí estás ahí!" Gimoteó Decal en un suspiro apenas perceptible.

"Mi nombre es HotSpot. Es un honor conocerte. ¡De hecho estoy muy contento!" Añadió con súbita alegría.

Decal rió. Las palabras de HotSpot le llegaron tremendamente lejanas y muy borrosas, pero el tono y la intención fueron claras. Sea lo que fuera que le estaba sujetando la mano, no era una amenaza. ¡Por que sí era una mano que la sujetaba!

"Suenas muy lejos… ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Le preguntó cómo dudando de su voz. "¿Eres HotSpot?"

"Te aseguro que no soy una amenaza. Vinimos a cuidar de los pequeños." Le dijo al tiempo que le daba topecitos en la mano con un dedo a manera de código morse. "No me molesta jugar con ellos… ¡Los adoramos a los dos!" El protectobot se mordió el labio inferior. "No sé si Blades te ha hablado de mi, pero sí… soy su hermano mayor: HotSpot."

Decal comenzó a reír al tiempo que gruesos lagrimones le bajaban por sus mejillas. Si estaba loca, en serio no le molestaba. ¡Blades se iba a poner tan contento cuando se lo dijera! Claro… tendría que tener mucho tacto. ¡Esto explicaba tantas cosas! Mucho de los últimos acontecimientos cobraron sentido con esta revelación.

"¡Blades te echa mucho de menos! Se va a poner tan contento…" Decal enjugó las lágrimas. "¡No es justo! Debería ser él quien se diera cuenta… Mi nombre es Decal. Y sí, mi Blades me ha hablado mucho de ustedes."

"Mami, no llores." Le pidió Raptor mientras la miraba intensamente. Ripper, en su moisés, y ajeno a la emoción del momento, se limitaba a chuparse un pie.

"Nosotros también." Le dijo HotSpot al mismo tiempo que usaba el código morse. "No tienes idea como ansiábamos…"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de par en par. Fue como si una ventolera entrara rauda a la sala y Decal perdió toda concentración que podría haber tenido. De un momento a otro, de sentir la mano de HotSpot sujetando la suya con firmeza, esta se desvaneció como arena lanzada al viento. El regreso a la realidad desorientó a la femme y tendió a aletear en busca de su sorprendente interlocutor por algunos instantes.

HotSpot no se había movido de donde estaba, pero también perdió el contacto con Decal, lo que le provocó una serie de sentimientos encontrados. Entre frustración, ansiedad y soledad, todo mezclado al mismo tiempo… ¡había perdido el contacto con Decal! ¡No había podido dejarle un solo recado a su hermano! ¡Había perdido la oportunidad de comunicarse con Blades! Cayó de rodillas al suelo y sepultó su cara entre sus manos. En seguida Groove estuvo junto a él, que si bien no entendía que pasaba, sí supo que su hermano necesitaba un abrazo.

"¿Amor? ¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Blades desde la puerta, con una bolsa llena de panecillos de calcio recién horneados. El helicóptero cerró la puerta tras de sí y cruzó a tres zancadas el espacio que lo separaba de su femme. "Me tardé porque aún no salían del horno." Le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a ella. "¿Qué pasó? Parece que si hubieras visto un fantasma…"

"¡No me vas a creer que acaba de pasar!" Le dijo Decal con toda la seriedad, amor y el respeto del mundo.

Blades, entre curioso y expectante, solo se limitó a levantar ambas cejas en espera de lo que su femme tenía que decir.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**_Próxima Entrada:_**

_"__¿Teletraan?" Pidió Optimus con suavidad. "¿Por qué estás aceptando códigos bloqueados hace casi mil años?" Le preguntó con suavidad._

_"__Identidad Confirmada." Repitió la computadora, algo molesta de que se lo preguntaran tanto. "Sujetos son quienes dicen ser."_

_"__¡ARGH!" Gruñó Red Alert, lanzando las manos al aire. "¡Ahí vamos de nuevo!"_

_"__Teletraan." Suspiró Optimus sin saber qué pensar. "HotSpot y Groove fallecieron en el 2014… eso lo sabes bien."_

_"__Sujetos son quienes dicen ser." Insistió._

_"__Esto tiene que ser un glitch de la edad." Dijo Prowl con la seriedad de un tribunal. "¡Ni Sideswipe cuando estaba vivo se habría atrevido a hacer algo así!" Prowl, con esa mirada suya, le clavó los ópticos a Optimus. "Prime, sugiero un bloqueo general del sistema hasta que hayamos purgado la falla…" El praxiano se detuvo a media frase, al notar que Optimus no lo escuchaba: de un momento a otro sus ópticos se habían ido a blanco, como víctima de un trance. "¿Prime?"_

* * *

**Notas mentales…**

No tienen ni idea lo mucho que me costó a mi y a mi musa sacar este capítulo. La primera parte fue un parto y lo del laboratorio de Shockwave fue algo "creepy" por decirlo de alguna manera. La tuve que reescribir varias veces, quitando y añadiendo partes, dándome cuenta en el intertanto que escribir sobre ese sitio me pone la piel de gallina. Ahora, la parte del encuentro entre HotSpot y Decal fue más bien entretenido y se me hizo más bien fácil.

Ya me dirán como les pareció el capítulo.

**¡BUENO!** Espero que les haya gustado y verlos en el próximo. Hasta entonces, **¡SE CUIDAN! ^O^**


	10. Entrada 9: La Pena de Daffy

Hola de nuevo a todos. No saben como me alegra verlos de nuevo por aquí. Si bien el capítulo anterior me costó mucho escribirlo… digamos que fue el último pasivo. Las cosas ahora van a comenzar a caer por su propio peso. De hecho… son los que había querido escribir desde un comienzo. Vamos a ver si les gusta este.

En fin… Recuerden que soy **_PAAAVRE,_** ergo, no hay chance de que Transformers, y sus personajes asociados me pertenezcan. Es marca registrada de Hasbro y otras compañías y no, no estoy ganando dinero con esto. Solo me divierto un rato.

Este fic contempla una mezcla los universos G1 y Prime principalmente, con algunos salpicados de otros universos, de acuerdo me convenga. En el caso que lo haga, lo sabrán. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a como se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, agradeceré mucho que me la hagan notar con una crítica constructiva (no destructiva, esas me deprimen). Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible. Recuerden, existe vida más allá del internet.

Tsuyu–Ryu es genial. La mejor traductora y la mejor lectora de pruebas del mundo. Lo mejor de todo es que tiene dragones mascota.

* * *

**El Sueño de mis Hermanos**

**Entrada 8: La Pena de Daffy.**

**_Alrededores del Ark. Tres días después_**

Fury simplemente frunció peligrosamente el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. Fulminó con la mirada a su compañero, un mecha casi tan grande como él, pero a quien ya le había dado una paliza. El sujeto, llamado Deadbrain, había agitado innecesariamente el follaje, lo que podría haber llamado la atención de alguna patrulla cercana. Los otros dos mechas que formaban parte del grupo, llamados Bitbolt y Jinx, apenas se movían.

No hacían ruido, apenas se hablaban, y si bien como equipo funcionaban muy bien, esto se debía únicamente a que querían exfiltrar del Ark a sus objetivos, llevarlos ante Shockwave y eliminar a sus compañeros para quedarse con el crédito de la misión lo antes posible. Pero mientras no sacaran a los sparklings a salvo de la base autobot, tenían que cooperar entre los cuatro.

Claro, Deadbrain más que aporte a la misión, era todo lo contrario. Fury estaba considerando seriamente eliminarlo, dado que por culpa de este sujeto se habían tardado más de la cuenta en cumplir con la fase uno del plan, o sea, en entrar al Ark de una puñetera vez.

Tres días se habían tardado, tanto en evadir y/o hackear los sistemas de seguridad de Red Alert y pasar desapercibidos, de los siete que tenían para cumplir la misión. Por culpa de Deadbrain y su notable falta de delicadeza (solo aportaba con fuerza bruta), estaban retrasados.

Fury apretó los puños y fijó su mirada en el Ark. Ya estaban ad portas de su primer objetivo y si sus cálculos eran correctos, solo tendrían una oportunidad, quizás unos 23 segundos, de encaramarse por el costado de la montaña y colarse hacia las grietas que llevaban a las cavernas interiores, por donde Shockwave les había señalado que habrían recovecos que finalmente les llevarían hasta la Destilería y con ello, al interior del Ark y directo al sector residencial, antes que el barrido de seguridad de Red Alert los detectara e hiciera saltar la alarma. No iba a ser un recorrido fácil, probablemente incluso letal, pero era lo que tenían.

¿Se acuerdan de la Destilería, verdad? La mencioné hace unos capítulos: era el lugar en donde alguna vez Sideswipe y Sunstreaker destilaban energón de alto grado ilegal.

Debían ser rápidos. No se podían permitir errores, menos a estas alturas de la misión, _menos_ ese día. Dentro de unas horas, el Ark elevaría los protocolos de seguridad y entraría en modo de batalla, haciendo imposible cualquier tipo de infiltración. Si bien quedarían encerrados dentro algunas horas, si lograban regresar a los túneles y esconderse en ellos lo antes posible, los autobots no los encontrarían y podrían planear un escape más holgado. Una vez más… debían ser rápidos.

La misión no era fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

Ahí.

La montaña entera crujió y el Ark emitió un pulso magnético que avisaba a los Autobots que andaban en sus rondas que era hora de la retreta y que había que entrar a la base. Rápidamente, los cuatro decépticons corrieron hacia las grietas y al primer objetivo de su misión: Entrar al Ark.

* * *

**_Ark. Guardia Médica. 19:02 pm_**

"Creo que deberías dejar de esconderte aquí."

Ratchet puso un cubo de energón chocolatado frente a Daffodil, quien se encontraba sentada en su sillón favorito de su oficina. El viejo médbot le guiñó un óptico y se sentó frente a ella.

"No me estoy escondiendo, solo trato de pasar desapercibida." Reclamó Daffy, asomando sus ópticos por detrás del datapad que estaba leyendo. "¿Para mi?"

"Supuse que tendrías hambre. Me contó un pajarito que no fuiste a la merienda de las cinco." Dicho esto, Ratchet le pasó además algunas galletitas de cobre. "¿Ahora por qué estás peleada con Eve?"

"Abuelito… no estoy peleada con Eve." Daffy se mordió el labio y rezongó impaciente, poniendo una expresión muy parecida a la que Sunstreaker ponía a veces. "Bueno, ella es la del problema. ¡No me deja en paz! Por alguna razón no le gusta que no quiera conversar con ella o con los demás, y que lea en vez de prestarle atención. ¿Acaso quiere que sea igual de bruta que ella? Solo no quiero estar allí y que me acose con preguntas que no me interesa responder."

Daffy tomó el cubo y le dio un sorbo al energón. Acto seguido, dejó dicho objeto a un lado y suspiró, y no tardó en hacer un enorme puchero. Un grueso lagrimón, que alcanzó a atajar, quiso recorrer su mejilla.

"¡Solo quiero que me dejen tranquila, abuelito!"

Ratchet suspiró, y entre gruñidos resopló. Acto seguido, tras llamar la atención de Daffy y con cara de pocos amigos, abrió los brazos. La muchacha no se hizo de rogar y sin perder tiempo se sentó en el regazo del viejo medbot, en donde se acurrucó y lloró un poco.

No es por nada, pero esta chiquilla tenía que ser el único ser sobre la faz del universo que no solo consideraba a Ratchet como su abuelo, sino que se lo decía sin miedo alguno. El viejo galeno se lo permitía e incluso asumía tal rol para con la niña. Había tratado tanto a los gemelos lambo cuando estaban vivos, que sin darse cuenta del momento exacto, los había comenzado a considerar sus hijos y ellos le consideraban como el padre que nunca habían tenido. Esto podría deberse a que los armó y rearmó tantas veces que era como si les hubiera concebido él mismo. Claro… ni él se los dijo ni ellos se lo comentaron: era un acuerdo tácito que funcionaba igual de bien y que respetaban con ferocidad. Esta relación de extraño parentesco había quedado confirmada cuando Sunstreaker se había vinculado como conjux endura con la mamá de Daffodil; y cuando la pequeña había nacido, en ese momento la consideró su nietecita.

Nunca la había tratado de otro modo. Nunca.

Cuando los gemelos fallecieron, Ratchet sintió un dolor indecible, que si no hubiera sido por Tourniquette, lo habría enloquecido. Hubiera adoptado él mismo a Daffy, si Red Alert no se le hubiera adelantado. En cierto sentido no fue malo: le permitió comportarse como el abuelo que era y tanto Red Alert como Detour nunca hicieron diferencia entre Daffy y sus hijos, criándoles a los cuatro con el mismo amor y esmero

Y sin embargo Daffy se sentía como pollito en corral ajeno. Su sigma tampoco la ayudaba mucho.

Ratchet dejó que llorara, sin juzgarla en lo más mínimo. Como todos los adultos, veía alarmado como la niña se aislaba cada vez más, pero al mismo tiempo tal cosa no le extrañaba. ¡Tan parecida que era a Sunstreaker! Daffodil era la viva imagen de su padre, al menos en el carácter. La única diferencia entre ella y el lambo dorado era que la muchacha no tenía un gemelo de chispa que aliviara su soledad, como había sido Sideswipe, pero tenía a toda una familia y la tripulación de una nave de guerra para apoyarla en cuanto pidiera ayuda. Había que darle tiempo, pero no desatenderla. Ratchet estaba convencido que Daffodil saldría adelante: apostaba sus herramientas en ello.

"Ya, ya… shhh… No pasa nada."

"Yo… yo no quiero que me molesten, abuelito." Dijo entre hipos y sollozos. "No me gusta hablar todo el tiempo, no me gusta. Me gusta estar tranquila. ¡No quiero que se rían de mi!"

"Si se ríen, ya sabes: me dices y yo me encargo." Ratchet buscó la mirada de Daffy, y la miró serio, pero bonachón. "Pero en serio me tienes que decir, o no podré gritarles que dejen de molestarte."

"¿No estás enojado conmigo?" Daffy, aún sentada en el regazo de Ratchet, se limpió las lágrimas. "No entiendo por qué eres el único que no me dice lo que tengo que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo sí." La muchacha puso un puchero. "Gracias por no presionarme…"

"No. No estoy enojado contigo." Le dijo muy serio. "Te conozco, cibermosco, y también sé tratar con los de tu modelo. No saco nada con decirte que tienes que hacer, porque sé qué harás lo que te venga en gana. ¡Y ya! ¡Hala! Fuera de mi regazo. Harás que me ablande y no puedo permitir que eso le pase a mi reputación." Gruñó medio en broma, tras darle un último abrazo. "Además Tourniquette quiere que te comas los bocadillos que preparó."

Daffy terminó de secarse la cara y medio sonrió, de nuevo dejando traslucir en su rostro de quién era hija. "La abue Tour hará que todos engordemos. Desde que está procesando, que nos ceba a galletas y facturas a todos." Añadió mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Sí, también le decía "abuela" a Tourniquette, pero no, pese a que la aludida no tenía edad para ser la abuela de nadie, al menos en los estándares cibertronianos de edad, no le molestaba que Daffy le dijera así.

"Hmpf." Ratchet rezongó, pero sonrió de todos modos. "Entonces… ¿me dirás de qué discutieron Eve y tú hace un rato en la sala común? Porque por algo te viniste a esconder aquí."

En ese momento, Ambulón se asomó al interior de la oficina de Ratchet, tras anunciar su presencia con unos golpes en la puerta.

"La Asamblea es a las 20:00, no te olvides Ratchet. Eso es en media hora más. Y Daff…"

"¡Mi nombre es Daffodil!" Exclamó la aludida con los ópticos muy abiertos. Tanto Ratchet como Ambulón pusieron una sonrisa medio torcida ante tal reclamo.

"… Daffodil entonces." Dijo Ambulón con cara de saberlo todo. "Prowl me acaba de avisar que te reportes con él: Creo que hubo un cambio en los turnos de niñeros, así que todos ustedes tienen que ir a su oficina lo antes posible."

Daffodil levantó ambas cejas con curiosidad, pero fue Ratchet el que gruñó de buena gana al tiempo que se ponía de pie, mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¡¿QUÉ TRAVESURA HICIERON AHORA y cuánta mermelada involucró?!"

* * *

**_Ark. Despacho de Optimus Prime._**

**_19:47 pm_**

El Estado Mayor Autobot se hallaba reunido en el despacho de Optimus, en una suerte de reunión previa a la asamblea general que se celebraba en el Ark cada dos meses. Los oficiales aprovechaban esta instancia para afinar detalles de la misma antes de comunicarlos al resto de la tripulación.

Red Alert, personalmente, odiaba las asambleas. Los demás oficiales las consideraban necesarias y uno que otro aburridas. Los únicos que parecían disfrutarlas al máximo eran Prowl y Optimus Prime, aunque por distintas razones. En el caso del praxiano, era el momento de que todos se pusieran al día con la información necesaria, y en el caso de Prime... bueno, a Optimus le encantaba ver a su tripulación, que todos estuvieran vivos y esperando la fiesta que solía seguir a la reunión y que seguramente Jazz ya tenía lista.

Lo dicho, Red Alert odiaba las asambleas. Eran una pesadilla logística y de seguridad. Ark entraba en una suerte de modo búnker en el que nada entraba ni salía, pero activar ese modo, y coordinarlo, en serio que lo dejaba agotado. Esta vez en particular estaba muy ansioso: HotSpot y Groove habían ido y venido por las instalaciones usando sus códigos como Pedro por su casa, sin la menor consideración a los vivos. Red Alert, o los demás oficiales, no tenía manera de saber que en efecto eran fantasmas los que estaban manoseando el sistema, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, por lo que se preocupaba a rabiar con la situación. ¿Qué le aseguraba que no eran espías decépticons los que estaban invadiendo su hogar?

"Retrasé la reunión hasta las 20:15." Comentó Ironhide. "En vista de que aquí nos estamos tardando más de la cuenta. ¿En qué ibas Red?"

"En lo de siempre, pero parece que ninguno de ustedes escucha." Gruñó el director de seguridad. "¡Estamos bajo intenso espionaje enemigo y no parece que me hagan caso!"

"Yo sí te hago caso." Afirmó rápidamente Jazz. El tipo no lo parecía, pero también se tomaba en serio la seguridad. "Los códigos de Groove y HotSpot siguen filtrándose por todo el sistema y en los lugares más increíbles. ¡Entraron a mi oficina! ¡No tenía idea donde estaba!"

"¿Ha habido alguna brecha de seguridad en los laboratorios?" Preguntó Blaster.

"No, tampoco en la armerías ni en los niveles de seguridad." Reconoció Red Alert con un dejo de alivio, pero pronto se le empezó a arrancar la ansiedad. "Principalmente están afectadas las salas comunes, sociales y los niveles de seguridad mínima, ¡Pero aun así no debería suceder! ¡Esos códigos llevan Cuando Menos Mil Años Inactivos Y Teletraan Los Sigue Aceptando! ¿Qué Más Brecha De Seguridad Es Esa?"

"Calma todos, en serio." La grave voz de Optimus se alzó para calmar la situación. "Seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación lógica." Añadió tras un suspiro. Miró a sus oficiales con fijeza. "¿Le han preguntado a Teletraan al respecto?"

Todos se miraron las caras. No, no habían pensado en ello. Optimus suspiró y sonrió de costado.

"¿Teletraan?" Pidió Optimus con suavidad. "¿Por qué estás aceptando códigos bloqueados hace casi mil años?" Le preguntó.

"Identidad Confirmada." Repitió la computadora, con un dejo de molestia en su voz. No digamos que era la primera vez que le preguntaban. "Sujetos son quienes dicen ser."

"¡ARGH!" Gruñó Red Alert, lanzando las manos al aire. "¡Ahí vamos de nuevo!"

"Teletraan." Suspiró Optimus sin saber qué pensar. "HotSpot y Groove fallecieron en el 2014… eso lo sabes bien."

"Hmpf. Sujetos son quienes dicen ser." Insistió la computadora con porfía.

Optimus tomó aire como para hablar, pero… de pronto comenzó a sentirse como "desconectado" de la realidad… alguien lo llamaba.

"Esto tiene que ser un glitch de la edad." Dijo Prowl con la seriedad de un tribunal. "¡Ni Sideswipe cuando estaba vivo se habría atrevido a hacer algo así!" El praxiano, con esa mirada suya, le clavó los ópticos a Optimus. "Prime, sugiero un bloqueo general del sistema hasta que hayamos purgado la falla…" Prowl se detuvo a media frase, al notar que Optimus no lo escuchaba: de un momento a otro sus ópticos se habían ido a blanco, como víctima de un trance. Por lo visto era el único que se daba cuenta. "¿Prime?"

"Esa purga será inútil." Rezongó Jazz, cruzándose de brazos. "Esos códigos pasan por mis firewalls como si éstos no existieran. ¡Mi Orgullo Está Herido! Exijo venganza." Resopló el Jefe de Inteligencia y Operaciones Especiales. "Quizás sí son en efecto HotSpot y Groove." Razonó esta vez con simpleza. "No sería la primera vez que tenemos fantasmas en el Ark."

Red Alert dio un respingo hacia atrás.

"¡No Digas Tonterías, Jazz! Lo Que Dices No Tiene Lógica. ¡No Pueden Ser Fantasmas!" Exclamó con un dejo de angustia. Red Alert era algo supersticioso.

Pero Prowl les ignoraba en favor de Prime, quien seguía con los ópticos en blanco, pero poco a poco comenzaba a regresar en sí. Ironhide se dio cuenta y por inercia alcanzó una silla, por si el líder autobot quisiera sentarse. Sabía que los trances lo desorientaban un poco.

"¿Optimus?" Le llamó el praxiano muy serio. El aludido lo miró confundido algunos segundos, como orientándose en su contexto, pero luego sonrió bonachonamente.

"No pasa nada, Prowl." Prime se dio unos topes en el chasis. "… La Matrix necesitaba decirme algo con urgencia, no pude ignorarla." El líder autobot se volvió hacia Jazz. "Sé que tu orgullo está herido por tus firewalls vejadas, viejo amigo, pero… no debemos bloquear más esos códigos. Por algo ocurre y se les debe dejar paso libre." Entonces se quedó mirando a Red Alert, con la mejor cara de abuelito de la que pudo echar mano. "Reactiva esos códigos de manera oficial por las próximas veinticuatro horas y mañana los inhabilitas de nuevo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?"

"¡¿QUÉ?! Pero señor…" Red Alert tragó saliva y suspiró. Algunas chispas saltaron de sus antenas, pero cedió tras un gemido de angustia. La confianza que le tenía al Prime era más fuerte que sus ansiedades. "Se hará como ordenas, Optimus." Añadió resignado y con un puchero. Jazz levantó la mano: si bien estaba confundido, no iba a discutir con Optimus cuando era evidente que había recibido un recado de Primus por medio de la Matrix.

"¡Hey, mis mechas! ¿Blades sabe de esto? ¿Tiene alguna idea que los códigos personales de sus hermanos están por toda Teletraan?" Preguntó Blaster.

"No, por supuesto que no." Graznó Red alarmado. "No nos pareció adecuado: el tema siempre le resulta muy sensible y no ha estado bien de salud."

"Saber algo de esta magnitud puede estresarlo y desestabilizarlo más de la cuenta." Añadió Prowl. "Ya Ratchet cursó una fuerte amenaza por escrito al próximo que le provoque un chispazo." Sin que se le moviera un músculo, añadió. "Envió un oficio por conducto regular y se publicó en la orden del día. No necesito recordarles lo que pasó la última vez que hizo eso y lo ignoramos."

Todos los presentes hicieron una mueca de dolor y varios sintieron escalofríos en la espaldaa, pero más allá de eso, nadie comentó nada.

"Mejor de ese modo." Dijo Optimus tras disimular una tos. "Que Blades no se entere a menos que sea en extremo necesario. Jazz, te pido control de rumores. Red Alert, tienes tus órdenes. Prowl, ¿Qué sigue en la agenda de esta noche?"

"Comenzar la reunión. Ya hemos afinado los detalles últimos y toca poner a la tripulación al tanto de las novedades. Ya estamos atrasados, así que sugiero que vayamos."

"Entendido."

Optimus asintió con la cabeza y seguido de sus oficiales, enfiló hacia la sala de asambleas. La reunión estaba por comenzar.

* * *

**_Ark. Habitaciones Protectobot._**

**_19:47 pm_**

Mientras Optimus conversaba con sus oficiales sobre los motivos que podría tener Teletraan para dejar pasar códigos de bots muertos, Blades y Decal se preparaban para asistir a la reunión, por una vez más calmados, pues sus pequeños no les estaban dando tantos problemas. Raptor estaba más pendiente de su juego con su tío Groove, y Ripper escuchaba atento una historia que le contaba HotSpot: por una vez los sparklings no tomaban en cuenta que sus papás los iban a dejar solitos por las próximas dos horas y el típico drama que solían tener en estos casos, era inexistente.

Decal agradecía para sus adentros este hecho de la vida.

"¿Hoy le toca a Walle cuidar a los enanos?" Preguntó Blades desde el dormitorio, mientras terminaba de alistarse.

"Eso parece." Respondió Decal desde la cocina, quien terminaba de organizar las colaciones. "Hubiera preferido a Daffy o a Eve incluso, pero Walle está bien: los niños le quieren." La femme aclaró la garganta. "Dejé una colación para Raptor aquí, por si le da hambre, también un jugo. Para Ripper dejé listo su biberón, está en el refri."

La explicación era para los tíos fantasmas, aunque Decal la hizo sonar como si se la explicara a Blades para que diera la opinión. No le había vuelto a percibir, pero la femme quería creer que la presencia de HotSpot que había sentido el otro día seguía allí de alguna manera. Groove estiró el cuello hacia su hermano.

"Parece que le caíste bien: te acaba de nombrar maestro de colaciones, 'Spot."

"Mami siempre deja colación." Explicó Raptor. "¿Quieres un poco de la mía? Te convido, tío Gru."

"Para nada princesa, esa es tu colación. Eres tú la que tiene que crecer, no yo." Le dijo Groove con una sonrisa.

"Si me preguntas, prefiero esta reacción." Comentó HotSpot desde su sitio. "Es preferible a la gritadera que hubiera quedado si no le gustara la presencia de dos muertos cerca de sus sparklings." El protectobot suspiró pensativo. "Tengo un mal presentimiento, Groove." Le dijo por comunicador interno… más o menos. "Algo va a pasar, estoy preocupado."

Groove arrugó el ceño, pero sonrió principalmente para no asustar a su sobrina, que no se perdía detalle.

"Pierde cuidado, HotSpot." El mecha le sonrió con travesura a su sobrina. "¿Te parece que ataquemos a cosquillas a tío HotSpot cuando se vayan tus papás?"

"¡SÍ!"

Blades cruzó a zancadas la sala para llegar a la cocina. Ya estaba listo. Hizo un ademán como quien revisa la hora y se puso bien coqueto en la puerta.

"Solo falta que llegue Walle y nos podemos ir." Le dijo levantándole las cejas. "Luego de la asamblea, podemos ir a un mirador que conozco y… ya sabes…"

"Blades, ¡Claro que no!" Exclamó entre risitas. "Tenemos dos sparklings que atender, no te olvides…" La femme entonces le guiñó un óptico. "Primero venimos a ver que estén bien y luego vamos a ese mirador tuyo."

Justo cuando Blades iba a hacer otro comentario al respecto, sonó el timbre. Maldiciendo entre dientes, el mecha giró sobre sus talones y enfiló hacia la puerta. Decal aprovechó para salir de la cocina y prodigar a besos a sus pequeños.

"¿Daffodil?" Preguntó Blades sorprendido. "¿No le tocaba a Walle venir a cuidar?"

"Sí. El muy tarado quiso atacar a los minibots con mermelada de frambuesa, pero se equivocó y su víctima fue Perceptor." Daffy suspiró como derrotada. "Y sabes lo amargado que es ese tipo."

"Aagh, ¡Percy!" Blades también suspiró derrotado. En los últimos mil años, Perceptor había pasado de ser un dulce, gentil y tímido científico a ser un rudo, amargado y peligroso científico, quien además ahora era un despiadado francotirador. Daffy arqueó una ceja.

"No sé cómo puedes decirle _Percy_ sin miedo. Le llego a decir así, capaz que me dispara." Afirmó la muchacha convencida. "Aunque me han dicho que antes no era así. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro, pasa." Blades se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta tras de la muchacha. "Y lo que te dicen es cierto, antes Percy no era así. Era un mecha muy diferente al que es ahora."

"Créelo, yo alcancé a conocer al _otro_ Percy." Dijo Decal uniéndose a la conversación. "¿Cómo quedó Walle?"

"Castigado de aquí a su mayoría de edad. Prowl tuvo que arreglar todos los turnos de niñero. ¿Ya se van?"

Blades y Decal asintieron y volvieron a despedirse de sus niños, al tiempo que llenaban de recomendaciones e instrucciones a la muchacha para el óptimo cuidado de sus hijos. Como siempre, ninguno disfrutaba las separaciones, pero al menos en esta ocasión los pequeños estaban más tranquilos. HotSpot y Groove intercambiaron miradas: de pronto ambos estaban muy inquietos. Algo iba a pasar.

"¡Quien lo hubiera dicho de Percy!" Comentó Groove por decir algo. "Lo vi el otro día en el polígono de tiro: está muy cerca de la marca de Bluestreak."

"A quien por cierto no he visto en todo este tiempo. ¿Habrá muerto?"

"Daffodil, cualquier cosa nos llamas." Le dijo Blades a la muchacha. "Usa mi código encriptado de seguridad nivel tres. ¿Lo tienes?"

"Sí."

"También usa el mío. Nos llamas por cualquier cosa." Añadió Decal.

"Ya largo o llegarán tarde." Gruñó Daffodil.

Los padres les dieron un último beso a Raptor y a Ripper y finalmente se fueron a la Asamblea. Daffy resopló y se masajeó las sienes.

"Papi y mami son apronsaves." Afirmó Rappie con los ópticos muy abiertos.

"La palabra es "aprensivos", princesita." La corrigió Groove. "¿Recuerdas el ataque de cosquillas a tío HotSpot?"

La niña abrió los ópticos como platos y pronto se puso a vibrar de contenta. Daffodil no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la niña "reducía" a un gigante como HotSpot al suelo con la ayuda de su tío para darle las cosquillas prometidas. Al menos estas cosas lejos de irritarla, la calmaban. Daffy se acercó al moisés de Ripper y lo revisó: el sparkling estaba despierto, pero no parecía estar angustiado por la falta de atención. Se entretenía chupando su propio pie en una pose para nada normal, pero que por lo visto lo hacía feliz.

"Así con la vida, Ripper: nada como cuando tu única preocupación es chupar tu piecito."

"Nada como esos días." Dijo Groove de pronto. "¿Quieres ver algo divertido, Daff?"

"Mi nombre es Daffodil."

"¡Mira!" Exclamó Groove con una sonrisa traviesa. Acto seguido, metió las manos al moisés y levantó a Ripper como si nada, acurrucándolo contra su chassis. El sparkling dio algunas pataditas de felicidad y se aferró a su tío contento.

"¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!" Daffy estaba en efecto sorprendida. "Se supone que no puedes cargar seres vivos de ese modo ¡Es genial!"

"Nos dimos cuenta esta mañana." Explicó HotSpot de improviso. Traía a Raptor sobre sus hombros. "Por alguna razón tomar cosas sólidas se nos ha hecho facilísimo desde la mañana. Antes podíamos cargarlos, pero no tanto."

"Ya lo veo, pero me pone muy contenta. Los felicito en serio."

"Raptor parece que vuele." Añadió la pequeña. "También puede abrazar a los tíos sin atravesarlos."

"Muy cierto, por alguna razón nos hemos hecho más sólidos." Dijo Groove al tiempo que se acomodaba a un fascinado Ripper en los brazos. HotSpot puso su mano sobre el hombro de Daffy.

"Estamos más sólidos y podemos tocar cosas, pero no logramos que los demás nos vean…"

"Eso no es del todo malo, los bots no reaccionan bien a las apariciones. ¿Se imaginan el caos?"

En ese momento, justo cuando los protectobots iban a comentar algo al respecto, sonó el timbre. Rápidamente dejaron a sus sobrinos donde correspondía para aparentar normalidad y prestaron atención. El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez dando un tono malhumorado. Daffy, quien había recibido a Ripper de los brazos de Groove, se acercó a la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, y la abrió.

Eve estaba allí y no se veía feliz.

"¡Hasta que abres! ¿Me ibas a tener esperando toda la noche?"

"¿Eve?"

"Hmph." Refunfuñó la muchacha antes de suspirar. "Mi papá me dijo que viniera a acompañarte. Igual… así aprovechamos para pasar un rato juntas." Dijo curiosamente con honestidad.

"¿No que ibas a juntarte con Funky?" Le preguntó al tiempo que la hacía pasar y cerraba la puerta tras su prima.

"Sí, pero con esto de los cambios de turno, Jazz mandó a Funky a mantenimiento a ayudar con la limpieza y bueno… yo estoy aquí."

"Creí que Funky no había tenido nada que ver con lo de la mermelada y Perceptor."

"Es verdad, pero bueno…" Eve bajó los hombros medio derrotada. "Creo que lo hizo para no estar conmigo."

HotSpot y Groove intercambiaron una divertida mirada al ver la interacción de las chicas. Pobre Eve… y pobre Funky, quien intentaba evitarla, pero bueno, podría haber sido mucho peor. La recién llegada se acercó a Raptor con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo está mi helicóptero favorito?" le dijo con alegría. "¿Jugamos a peinar tus muñecas?"

"Hmm, después." Le dijo la pequeña casi compungida. "Prometió al tío Jospo que _juegaría_ con él."

Eve pestañeó un par de veces y rápidamente miró a Daffy, quien seguía meciendo a un cada vez más dormido Ripper. Su prima simplemente se encogió de hombros, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Groove estaba a punto de hacer una broma, cuando se le erizó la espalda. Era un escalofrío familiar y para nada bienvenido… era el tipo de sensación pulida por milenios de guerra que les anticipaba un combate.

Algo iba a pasar.

"HotSpot." Groove llamó a su hermano con severa alarma. Daffy miró a los fantasmas en total alerta, mientras que Eve, ajena a todo eso, conversaba con Raptor.

"Shhh." HOtSpot se acercó a la puerta, sin quitarle los ópticos de encima. Todos sus protocolos de batalla se estaban activando sin que hiciera nada por evitarlo.

"Eve… ¿podrías darle la mano a Raptor?" Pidió Daffy de pronto. "Tengo un mal presentimiento."

"¿Mal presentimiento nivel "accidente" o nivel "decépticon"?" Preguntó Eve entre alerta y divertida. "Te tengo miedo, siempre que dices eso, es porque algo va a… pasar. ¡Primus!"

Justo en ese momento las luces se apagaron todas y segundos más tarde se encendían las de emergencia. Daffy corrió junto a Eve, quien a estas alturas ya estaba cargando a Raptor bajo su brazo izquierdo, mientras apuntaba con el derecho hacia la puerta.

"¡Aislaron el sector residencial del resto del Ark!" Exclamó Groove alarmado. "¡En El Centro De Mando No Deben Tener Idea De Esto!"

"¡Cerraron Las Puertas De Seguridad! Este trabajo fue hecho desde dentro y no fue un hackeo. ¡Infiltraron el Ark!" Añadió HotSpot. "Daffodil: llévate a tu prima y a los sparklings a la habitación de…"

En ese momento, un estallido resonó con fuerza y la puerta de entrada a las habitaciones protectobot cedió y se abrió de par en par. Los circuitos que mantenían la chapa de seguridad cerrada habían pasado a mejor vida de manera violenta. Pero antes que las niñas pudieran reaccionar, una granada de luz cayó al medio de la sala y estalló en un flash que dejó a todos encandilados.

Un tropel de pasos aprovechó la confusión para entrar en la sala. Y con violencia Daffodil sintió que le arrancaban a Ripper de sus brazos.

El llanterío y la gritadera no se hicieron esperar.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**_Próxima Entrada:_**

_Las muchachas no eran rival para los cuatro decépticons que habían irrumpido en las habitaciones, pero sin duda no se las iban a poner fácil. Si bien Eve y Daffy se resistían, ¡No entendían nada! Por eso mismo no permitirían que las alejaran de los pequeños si podían evitarlo. Se sujetaron hasta con los dientes de sus agresores, sin percatarse que…_

* * *

**Notas mentales…**

Jejejejejeje, me encantan los cliffhangers cuando sé lo que va a pasar. Soy cruel, lo sé.

Por cierto… alguna pequeña brújula cultural, directo desde la RAE y por Wikipedia.

**Infiltración**: Penetrar subrepticiamente en territorio ocupado por fuerzas enemigas a través de las posiciones de estas. (Fuente: RAE)

**Exfiltración**: Palabra utilizada en la jerga militar. Se refiere a la salida de una determinada área o zona la cual usualmente es territorio enemigo. Es lo opuesto a la infiltración. (Fuente: Wikipedia)

**Retreta**: Es un toque militar, generalmente de clarín o trompeta, que se usa para marchar en retirada, y además sirve para avisar a la tropa que deben volver a su cuartel para pasar la noche. En algunas partes de Hispanoamérica, la retreta es además una fiesta que se ofrece en plazas públicas, animada por la música de una banda militar. (Fuente: RAE y Wikipedia)

Ya me dirán como les pareció el capítulo.

Sí, los dejé en suspenso. **XDD**

¡BUENO! Espero que les haya gustado y verlos en el próximo. Hasta entonces, **¡SE CUIDAN! ^O^**


	11. Entrada 10: Infiltración Decépticon

_Las muchachas no son oponentes para los decépticons infiltrados y Daffy se lleva la peor parte. No obstante, Ni HotSpot ni Groove dejarán de dar pelea. No más esperemos que a Blades no le dé un ataque cuando todo termine._

Hola de nuevo a todos. No saben cómo me alegra verlos de nuevo por aquí. Si bien el capítulo anterior me costó mucho escribirlo… digamos que fue el último pasivo. Las cosas ahora van a comenzar a caer por su propio peso. De hecho… son los que había querido escribir desde un comienzo. Vamos a ver si les gusta este.

En fin… Ahora este capítulo es algo más movido, o eso espero. Me entretuvo mucho pensarlo, así que de verdad espero que les guste.

No hay chance de que Transformers y sus personajes asociados me pertenezcan. Es marca registrada de Hasbro y otras compañías y no, no estoy ganando dinero con esto. Solo me divierto un rato.

Este fic contempla una mezcla los universos G1 y Prime principalmente, con algunos salpicados de otros universos, de acuerdo me convenga. En el caso que lo haga, lo sabrán. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a como se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, agradeceré mucho que me la hagan notar con una crítica constructiva (no destructiva, esas me deprimen). Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible. Recuerden, existe vida más allá del internet.

Tsuyu–Ryu es genial. La mejor traductora y la mejor lectora de pruebas del mundo. Lo mejor de todo es que tiene dragones mascota.

* * *

**El Sueño de mis Hermanos**

**Entrada 10: "Infiltración Decépticon"**

**_Habitaciones Protectobot. _**

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ripper largó a llorar con toda la fuerza. Daffy dio manotazos de ahogado, como buscando al pequeño, mientras sentía que un brazo bastante fuerte y agresivo la apartaba del sparkling, por más que se resistió. De un solo empujón la aplastaron contra la pared y solo por obra y gracia de la tecnoadrenalina no perdió la consciencia y siguió tratando de resistir que se llevaran al pequeñito. Raptor chillaba de pánico, mientras de fondo podía escuchar el vendaval de maldiciones que profería Eve, al tiempo que el sonido de un arma láser se ahogaba entre los golpes que le daban.

**"****¡SUELTENLOS! ¡DÉJENLOS EN PAZ!"** Eve se había vuelto una furia, y por más que el decépticon trataba de sacudírsela de encima, la chica no cedía y encima disparaba. Daffy no tenía esa opción, pero no se quedaba quieta y también trataba de dar golpes.

¡Si les iban a secuestrar a todos, que les costara!

Las muchachas no eran rival para los cuatro decépticons que habían irrumpido en las habitaciones, pero sin duda no se las iban a poner fácil. Si bien Eve y Daffy se resistían, ¡No entendían nada! Por eso mismo no permitirían que las alejaran de los pequeños si podían evitarlo. Se sujetaron hasta con los dientes de sus agresores, sin percatarse que las habían sacado del departamento hacia el corredor a las rastras. Cuando la sobrecarga de estímulo lumínico sobre los ópticos de las chicas se hubo disipado, Daffy pudo ver como arrojaban a Eve al suelo y le daban una patada para alejarla…

… Y que tanto HotSpot y Groove, con los nervios, habían perdido la capacidad de sujetar cosas vivas y que revoloteaban desesperados tratando de detener a los intrusos, dando golpes que no llegaban a ninguna parte.

No obstante… si bien de momento no podían sujetarles ni darle puños, algo parecía impedir que los decépticons avanzaran por el pasillo.

**"****¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE COMPACTADOR DE BASURA!"** HotSpot trataba en vano de sujetar a Fury, quien llevaba la jaula con Raptor: si la pobrecilla seguía llorando con ese ímpetu, se iba a freír los circuitos vocalizadores. "¡**GROOVE**! ¿Puedes detenerles?"

"¡APENAS LES SUJETO!" El aludido había logrado sujetar al que llamaban Jinx, quien llevaba la jaula con Ripper, tras mucho estrés de su parte. "¡Concéntrate Hotspot, Que Se Llevan A Nuestros Sobrinos!"

Algo hubo en la vehemencia con la que Groove expresó sus temores, que tanto él como su hermano reaccionaron y por fin pudieron poner en orden sus pensamientos lo bastante como para volver a tocar cosas y así poder detener a este grupo. Sus golpes se volvieron más tangibles y el mismo aire que les rodeaba pareció tornarse más denso. Para la sorpresa colectiva de Fury y sus hermanos, tuvieron la sensación que caminaban bajo el agua y pronto comenzaron a notar golpes que vaya a saber Primus de donde les llegaban.

¿Quiénes eran? HotSpot sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en su enemigo. Eran cuatro decépticons, el más grandote llevaba una jaula desde donde oía a Raptor llorar de terror. Tanto Daffy como Eve forcejeaban con dos más, aunque de porfiadas, porque mucho no les afectaban.

**"****¡AVANCEN! ¡DESHÁNGANSE DE ESTA PESTE!"** Exclamó Fury tras darle otro bofetón a Daffy.

**"****¡DEVUÉLVANME A LOS SPARKLINGS!"**

**"****¡DAFFY, AGÁCHATE!"**

Fury disparó un par de veces a la nada, aunque sus disparos fueron disipados por la influencia fantasmagórica que estaban ejerciendo los protectobots. Groove logró asestar golpes de puños que sí afectaron a Jinx, pero era como si estuviera golpeando gelatina y no lograba mucho efecto en su víctima, excepto irritarlo.

Jinx asestó un par de golpes y dio una patada ciega al aire. Si Groove hubiera estado vivo, seguramente habría sido arrojado al otro lado del corredor, pero no fue así. Gruñó y trató de sujetar a su contendiente por el cuello por algunos segundos.

¡Ventajas de ser fantasma!

"¡Aquí Hay Algo Más!" Gruñó entre gimoteos y bramidos. Jinx dejó caer la jaula con Ripper sin cuidado al suelo. "Algo me golpeó." BitBolt y Deadbrain le miraron con furia, al tiempo que Fury se le abalanzaba encima.

**"****¡MÁS CUIDADO CON ESO!"**

Un solo golpe en la mandíbula hizo que Jinx perdiera el equilibrio y trastabillo hasta chocar con la pared. Fury no dejó que se recuperara, sino que le sujetó del cuello y lo sacudió un par de veces.

"¡El Amo Shockwave Quiere a Estas Pestes en **BUEN ESTADO**! Vuelve A Maltratarles Y Te Arrancaré La Interfase Y Haré Que Te La Tragues."

Dicho esto, Fury le soltó con estrépito y miró a su alrededor. La trifulca se había detenido unos instantes y todos le miraban, como esperando que hablara mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Raptor y Ripper seguían llorando, pero las muchachas no se perdían detalle. Fury apenas notó como a Daffy se le pusieron los ópticos en blanco, menos que los fantasmas comenzaban a montar en cólera.

"Desháganse de las niñas. Nos vamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo valioso."

Las luces se apagaron de nuevo, pero volvieron a encenderse varias veces. El parpadeo se volvió histérico al tiempo que las puertas de las demás habitaciones comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse como locas. HotSpot saltó encima de Deadbrain, quien comenzó a forcejear con una fuerza imaginaria que no lo dejaba respirar. Tanto Eve como Daffy, aprovechando la sorpresa, se soltaron de sus captores e intentaron llegar hasta las jaulas. Groove le cayó a golpes a Jinx con todo el gusto.

Un sonido gutural y fantasmagórico resonó por todo el corredor, logrando inquietar a los decépticons, que reprogramados o no, eran instintivamente supersticiosos.

"¡Eve! ¡Se los llevan con Shockwave!" Exclamó Daffy llena de terror. "¡Quieren Experimentar con Ellos!"

Eve no necesitó más explicaciones. Todo lo que involucraba a Shockwave era terrorífico y si bien estaba muerta del miedo, no iba a permitir que se llevaran a los pequeños así no más. Más que nunca estuvo consciente de su brazo derecho, y vio en cámara lenta como Daffy, sacando fuerza quizás de donde, saltaba encima del decépticon más cercano.

Curioso… ¿Era idea suya o algo externo a ellas estaba deteniendo a los secuestradores? ¿Y por qué no sonaban las alarmas?

Jinx, quien estaba siendo detenido por Groove, sintió el peso extra de Daffy en la espalda. El plan de la chica era simple y consistía en aprovechar que el fantasma lo estaba sujetando para arrancarle los ópticos. Pero sus cálculos fallaron: Jinx la vio en el último momento y la sujetó por el cuello, para azotarla contra la pared sin el menor miramiento. Para espanto de la chiquilla sacó un puñal láser y se lo clavó en el cuello, con toda la intención de rajarle las líneas principales de energón.

El pánico se vio por segundos en sus ópticos, y oyó el grito de horror que pegó Eve, quien por cierto al ver tal agresión, entró en histeria controlada.

Todo pareció congelarse en ese instante, pero una ráfaga láser impactó contra la cara del decépticon.

Verán…

Tal como el personaje por quien la habían nombrado, Eve había nacido con un láser integrado en su brazo derecho. Un sigma que en vez de expresarse en alguna habilidad especial, lo había hecho en forma de arma letal, la misma que había tenido que aprender a controlar a lo largo de su vida, pues la susodicha respondía a sus estados de ánimo.

"¡**DAFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**!"

Por este motivo, los decépticons en general habían aprendido pronto a no molestarla; no digamos que era la primera vez que se veía en una situación así. Este extraño sigma de Eve y su volátil genio le habían resultado en extremo útiles a la hora de defenderse y solo los últimos cuatro años humanos había logrado controlar esta arma incorporada. Ironhide le daba clases todos los días y ahora estaban rindiendo fruto.

**¡SHTTTTTTTTS!**

Fue cosa de una fracción de segundo en que Eve vio a ese decépticon clavarle el puñal en el cuello a Daffy para que comenzara a disparar con todo lo que tenía en dirección de Jinx. ¡Era su prima! Quizás no la quería cerca, quizás se hacía la víctima, pero ¡Era su prima! Mal que mal se habían criado juntas y no iba a aguantar que la matasen. ¡No iba a permitir que alguien matara a su prima! ¡No si podía evitarlo!

"¡LARGUÉMONOS AHORA!" Bramó Fury.

Jinx cayó al suelo muerto en un charco de su propia esangre y sin la mitad de la cara. Los demás aprovecharon la confusión para alejarse con los sparklings. Eve ni siquiera pensó en perseguirlos, ¿Qué podría haber hecho una chiquilla como ella contra soldados adultos y entrenados?

**"****¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Chilló de nuevo, sin saber qué hacer. ¡¿POR QUÉ no estaba sonando la maldita alarma?!

De pronto despabiló. Tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras se abrazaba unos instantes a sí misma como para hacerse entrar en razón, dado que comprendía, pese al terror que sentía, que no era momento de perder el procesador. Se giró sobre sus talones y se abalanzó sobre Daffy para ver como estaba, sin darse cuenta que lloraba.

¡MOMENTO!

Se detuvo sobre sus pies, pasmada. Eve reinició sus ópticos varias veces… Daffy estaba en el suelo, pero no sola. Había un autobot con ella, al que nunca había visto: éste tenía su mano sujetando la garganta de su prima, justo por encima de la hemorragia y le estaba revisando los ópticos, como comprobando signos vitales. Un charco de esangre en el suelo la hizo tener náuseas. ¿Quién era este sujeto?

"¿Q-quién eres…?"

Groove ni siquiera se mosqueó por el hecho de ser visible a otro ser vivo. La miró con compasión en los ópticos y la llamó con la mirada.

"Ven aquí, necesito tu mano. Es más segura que la mía."

Eve vio a Daffy, quien tenía la vista perdida en el techo y no parecía estar registrando lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Estaba muy pálida. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y temor.

"¿Se va a morir?" Preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Groove estiró el brazo.

"Ven aquí." Le insistió de nuevo, y ni bien tuvo a Eve al alcance, la sujetó con paternal ternura y la instó a agacharse. "Sé que estás asustada Eve, pero la vida de Daffodil depende de ti." Le dijo con firmeza, mientras le ponía los dedos sobre la línea que el puñal había alcanzado a desgarrar, para que detuviera la hemorragia. "Escucha. Vas a sujetar aquí con fuerza para evitar que siga desangrándose. ¡No sueltes hasta que llegue Ratchet o Ambulon!"

"¡Es Mucha Esangre! Nunca Había Visto Tanta." Gimió Eve, sin desobedecer la orden de Groove. "¡No Quiero Que Se Muera! No Me Llevo Bien Con Ella, Pero Si Se Muere, _Me Muero_. ¡No Quiero Que Se Muera! No Quiero, No Quiero." Gimoteó con toda honestidad. Groove le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

"¡EVE! Tranquila. Vas a estar bien y lo harás estupendo." Le dijo para aterrizarla. "Contacta a Ratchet por el .comm del canal de emergencias de batalla…"

"Tengo acceso limitado a ese canal, mi código no va a levantar la alarma y…"

"Por eso usarás mi código." Groove le sonrió de costado y hasta le guiñó un óptico. "Es capaz de despertar muertos, créeme." El protectobot se veía muy en control de la situación. "Vas a entrar a la red alfa–03, y usarás este este número de identificación, 6R00V3. Luego transmite el código P–B0T A5U7 Delta, y das tus coordenadas." Le explicó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a una terminal en la pared. "Las alarmas están bloquedas, tendré que activarla… a la antigua."

Eve tomó un par de bocanadas de aire, como para recuperar algo de compostura y observó como el mecha hackeaba los sistemas por medio de la terminal. Le hizo caso y accedió al canal de emergencias requerido. La alarma no tardó mucho en retumbar por doquier.

"¿Quién eres, autobot?" Atinó a preguntarle. El aludido le guiñó un óptico.

"Mi nombre es Groove, peque."

Y ni bien dijo eso, se desvaneció en el aire. Eve sofocó un gemido de sorpresa. ¿Se habría desvanecido o también tendría el mismo sigma que Mirage?

* * *

**_Ark. Sala de Conferencias._**

_Momentos antes._

Soltó aire sin saber que estaba aguantándolo. La asamblea seguía su natural curso y nada parecía afectar su normal desarrollo, pero él ya no escuchaba nada. Pero de un momento a otro, algo parecía haber cambiado en el ambiente, y no lo lograba explicar del todo. Quizás era la presión en el chassis, quizás la comezón en la cabeza. Red Alert comenzó a sentirse oprimido, encerrado y ansioso, como si de pronto las paredes hubieran decidido venirse encima suyo y aplastarlo.

No estaba seguro.

Algo ocurría, y aunque tentado estaba de echarle la culpa a su glitch, no parecía ser el caso. Miró hacia su derecha… Optimus daba su normal discurso, pero se le veía inquieto de pronto. Dirigió su mirada hacia Jazz. ¡Ah sí! Jazz era un buen parámetro. Si él se veía ansioso, entonces algo estaba pasando.

Se encontró de regreso con la mirada traviesa del Jefe de Inteligencia, pero era una mirada llena de curiosidad. El mecha seguro que había detectado su súbito nerviosismo y lo más probable es que estuviera chequeando que no entrara en pánico…

¡Momento!

Jazz giró por instantes sus sensores a alguien en el público… y allí dirigió su mirada.

Fugue, la conjux endura de Jazz le miraba con tanta atención que parecía que iba a atravesarlo. La femme, generalmente compuesta, se la veía rígida y severa: algo le preocupaba y esa sensación se la había transmitido a Jazz, quien obviamente escondía mejor sus reacciones.

_"__¡Red Alert! ¡Algo pasa!"_

La voz de Detour a través del vínculo que compartían, se sentía muy inquieta. Red Alert, a la distancia, se fijó en su propia conjux endura, notando que se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo. Tragó energón y escaneó a los presentes… notando que al igual que él, Jazz y Fugue se concentraban en Blades y Decal, quienes parecían estar sentados en resortes, mirando con intensidad hacia las puertas y con todos los circuitos de la espalda erizados.

"¿Sucede algo, Red Alert?" De pronto, sintió la mano de Prowl sobre su hombro. "Estás por echar chispas… ¿te sientes bien?"

"**NO**." Red Alert tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando. ¡Sentía que pronto sería presa de un ataque de… pánico!

**¡WAAAAA WAAAAA WAAAA WAAAAA WAAAA WAAAA WAAAA WAAAA WAAA!**

Red casi dio un salto olímpico triple mortal en el aire cuando la alarma de batalla resonó y retumbó por toda el Ark, al tiempo que las luces se tornaban rojas y parpadeaban con escándalo. Todo se sumió en el caos organizado. Por fortuna estaban bien entrenados y sabían a donde tenían que ir en estos casos, aun cuando no supieran que estaba pasando.

"¡TELETRAAN! ¡REPORTE!" Bramó Prowl.

"Alerta De Intruso En El Sector Residencial. Alarma Disparada De Manera Manual. Código De Activación P–B0T 6R00V3. Se Requiere Presencia De Equipo De Respuesta Temprana. Todas las Unidades Repórtense a sus Puestos de Combate. Intrusos Armados. Repito, Intrusos Armados."

**"****¡MIS SPARKLINGS!"**

No, no fueron Blades ni Decal quienes profirieron ese grito. Esos dos simplemente salieron corriendo a lo loco en dirección de sus habitaciones ni bien saltó la alarma, perseguidos por Slingshot, aunque en la locura de aquella huida, Skydive logró atajar con dificultad a Decal. Fue Red Alert quien se expresó así, pensando en Eve y Daffy, por lo que no perdió tiempo en seguir el ejemplo del helicóptero y poner pies en polvorosa.

"¡Ironhide! ¡Conmigo!" Prowl salió corriendo tras los pasos de Red Alert, tras obtener de Optimus una autorización verbal.

"Autobots. ¡Preparados Para Todo! Busquen, Neutralicen Y Reporten. ¡Jazz! Quiero Un Reporte Situación En Lo Que Me Demoro En Llegar Al Puesto De Comando." Decía Optimus mientras caminaba hacia su destino.

A ver qué se iban a encontrar.

* * *

**_Ark. Sector Residencial._**

**_En esos momentos._**

HotSpot oponía toda su voluntad a la huida de los decépticons. Lo único que lo desconcentraba bastante eran los llantos de sus sobrinos. Había montado en cólera al ver el ataque a Daffy, y aunque en un primer momento los atacantes se habían escabullido… ahora caminar no se les hacía fácil.

"**¡MÉTETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO, DECÉPTICON!**" Gruñía HotSpot, mientras daba golpes por donde cayeran. "¡Es Una Niña! ¡Maldito Cobarde! ¡Se Metieron Con Una Niña!"

Avanzar por esos pasillos era como tratar de correr en un pozo de brea. Pero los decépticons estaban lo bastante motivados para poner toda su voluntad en la huida. Fury soltó de nuevo la jaula donde llevaba a Raptor y trató de atacar a HotSpot. No lo veía, sus sensores apenas lo percibían, pero sabía, ¡Oh sí, lo sabía!, que allí había algo. Allí había un enemigo que tenía que aplastar.

**"****¡MUÉSTRATE COBARDE!"**

Fury intentó sujetarlo, sin éxito, dando patadas y puños, uno de los cuáles logró acertar en el blanco y logró por fin ver una silueta. ¿Acaso se trataba de otro autobot capaz de ser invisible? Como fuera el caso, el golpe pareció enfurecer aún más a su agresor, quien con renovado ímpetu le cayó en una ensalada de golpes.

"**¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES COBARDE?!** ¡¿Atacaste a Una Niña y me dices _Cobarde_?!"

Bitbolt agarró en ese momento la jaula con Raptor, que por instantes había dejado de llorar e intentó arrancar, en lo que Fury se trenzaba a lucha con alguna entidad que no podían ver. Tanto él como Deadbrain, quien llevaba la jaula con Ripper, trataron de correr hacia el siguiente corredor.

**"****¡PIÉRDETE FURY!"**

**"****MALDITOS. ¡SON MIS PRESAS!"**

Fury intentó ir tras sus hermanos para recuperar las jaulas, nada más con la intención de que no fueran ellos los que se quedaran con el crédito de la misión, pero un golpe frontal le hizo desistir. Su fuerza se vio contrastada con la de HotSpot, a quien ahora veía claramente. ¿De dónde había salido? Ambos mechas se sujetaron de las manos y comenzaron a hacer fuerza, mientras se gruñían cibertestosterona.

"¿Acaso Crees Que Dejaré Que Te Acerques A Ellos, Alimaña?" Siseó HotSpot, sin quitarle los fieros ópticos de encima.

¿Quién era este autobot? ¡No estaba en su banco de datos!… ¿O sí?

"¿Acaso Crees Que Dejaré Que Te Interpongas En Mi Camino, Autobot?" Siseó de vuelta Fury.

"¡Mi Nombre es _HotSpot_! Recuérdalo, alimaña. ¡Es el nombre del _MUERTO_ que te detuvo!"

Por parpadeantes momentos, Fury vio como el aspecto de su contrincante pasaba de "normal" a fantasmagórico, muerto y de regreso. Si bien esto lo perturbó, no dejó de combatir y pronto ambos estuvieron trenzados en un combate sin par, en la que los golpes contra el metal resonaban por el pasillo.

Deadbrain, al ver la escena, por momentos casi entró en pánico, pero al notar como BitBolt intentaba huir con las jaulas, despabiló. Sujetó a su hermano del hombro, le hizo soltar las jaulas y tras darle un par de golpes, lo lanzó lejos.

"¡Seré Yo Quien Le Lleve Las Jaulas Al Amo Shockwave! **_YO_**."

Dicha tal cosa, Deadbrain estiró las manos para agarrar las jaulas, pero éstas, como impulsadas por una fuerza sobrenatural, se deslizaron fuera de su alcance y dentro de una habitación… por la que habían accedido al Ark.

"¡¿Qué haces, Deadbrain?!" BitBolt saltó a la espalda de su hermano con toda la intención de detenerlo. "¿Acaso creíste que me ibas a dejar…?"

Un chillido sobrenatural provino del cuarto al que pretendían entrar, que les heló hasta el sistema operativo. La luz se apagó de lleno y la temperatura incluso bajó. Ambos decépticons, como ajenos a la lucha que mantenían Fury y HotSpot a sus espaldas, retrocedieron un paso por instinto.

Ese cuarto había sido de los más dañados durante el aterrizaje forzoso del Ark. Esa sección de la nave había desaparecido, y a lo largo de los millones de años se fundió con la montaña. Daba a una suerte de corredor muy sinuoso y de muy difícil acceso, en donde si se sabía usar una brújula, se podía llegar a otras conexiones y finalmente al exterior.

Allí, mil años antes, Sideswipe y Sunstreaker habían instalado su famosa pequeña destilería de energón. Con la muerte de los gemelos, este ducto simplemente había sido olvidado… excepto para Red Alert, quien lo había llenado de sensores.

¿Por qué no habían dado la alarma? Durante días previos, los sensores fueron engañados de tal manera que seguían "funcionando", sin funcionar. Por allí habían infiltrado el Ark y por allí pretendían sacar a los sparklings… pero ahora no podían ver nada hacia adentro…

Bitbotl tragó energón y soltó a su hermano, quien tenía la espalda tensa por la expectación. Una gélida corriente de aire salía del interior del cuarto que no se condecía con la temperatura normal del Ark y no se podía ver nada del interior.

"Pero qué…"

"¿Qué brujería…?"

Una mano mecanizada de aspecto ruinoso salió del cuarto, seguida de un cuerpo tipo zombie. Groove se lucía imitando una escena de la película "El Aro", en la que Samara sale del televisor para acabar con su víctima, y allí les cortaba el paso. Dio un paso en la dirección de los decépticos y abrió la boca.

"Mis sobrinos no." Dijo sin modular.

Desapareció repentinamente, solo para volver a aparecer a centímetros de Deadbrain. Ambos mechas intentaron huir, pero no pudieron.

El miedo los paralizó…

* * *

**_Ark. Frente a las Habitaciones Protectobots._**

**_En esos momentos._**

Blades ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Slingshot le ayudó a sujetar la puerta de acceso al sector residencial y abrirlas a la fuerza. Su único objetivo yacía en llegar pronto con sus pequeños. Estaba en pánico: no tenía pruebas certeras de que algo les hubiera pasado, pero durante la asamblea, tanto él como Decal habían sentido por el vínculo que compartían con sus sparklings que algo no iba bien.

¡Y Claro Que Algo Tenía Que Estar Muy Mal! La puerta de acceso se hallaba bloqueada a causa de la alarma y no había respondido a sus códigos. ¡Por esto tenían que forzarla!

"¡¿ESPERAN UNA INVITACIÓN POR ESCRITO?!" Bramó Ratchet inesperadamente detrás de ellos. "¡TENGO UN PACIENTE AL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA!"

"Ya estamos casi." Gruñó Slingshot mientras la puerta comenzaba a ceder.

"¡UN POCO MÁS!"

La puerta era porfiada: si bien tanto Blades como Slingshot lograron cierto ritmo al abrirla, no se los puso fácil. Estaba diseñada para eventos de esta naturaleza y estaba simplemente siendo fiel a la forma en que la habían construido. Ni bien estuvo abierta lo bastante como para que un mecha atravesara, Ratchet no lo dudó y se deslizó por la abertura.

Fue en ese momento que otras manos se unieron a la tarea.

"¡VAMOS, CON FUERZA!" Exclamó Ironhide, apoyando a Slingshot.

"¡A la de tres! Uno… dos… ¡TRES!" Ordenó Prowl, uniendo sus esfuerzos a los de Blades, junto con Red Alert, quien estaba muy callado.

Los cuatro mechas lograron que la puerta finalmente se abriera del todo y la atravesaron sin perder tiempo. Blades iba a echar a correr de nuevo, pero Prowl lo detuvo.

"¡Concentrado! Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, tus sparklings te necesitan enfocado y no a lo loco." Le dijo mirándole a los ópticos. "En esto sabes que te apoyamos."

"Primus…"

Prowl giró sobre sus talones para ver qué había visto Blades. Allí había claros signos de un forcejeo bastante intenso, que no hacía lógica a la fuerza de dos muchachas. A varios metros de su posición, no tan lejos de la entrada a las habitaciones Protectobot, había un desorden aún mayor. Red Alert tenía a Eve en un potente abrazo, mientras que Ratchet atendía a Daffy con cierto frenesí. Ambulon les pasó corriendo por el lado, directo a ayudar a su colega, llevando una camilla bajo el brazo. Poco más lejos de Daffy, había un decépticon muerto en el suelo, sin la mitad de su cara.

Había mucha esangre en el piso.

Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando de tres zancadas cubrieron la distancia que les separaba y llegaban hasta ellos. Blades entró a sus habitaciones sin dudarlo.

"Reporte de situación."

"¡Daffy se Desangra!"

"Recibimos una alerta por el canal de emergencias con un código… poco usado." Explicó Ambulon preocupado. "Lo mandó Eve."

"¡Deja eso para luego!" Dijo Ratchet con tono golpeado, mientras tanto él como Ambulon ponían a la muchacha en la camilla. "Daffy tiene que ir a la guardia médica: no puede esperar."

Y sin mayor preámbulo, ambos médbots se llevaron a Daffy directo al lugar en donde podrían ayudarla de mejor manera.

"¡Ese Autobot Me Dijo Que Lo Hiciera! ¡Me Dijo Que Usara El Suyo! Daffy se estaba desangrando. ¿Qué querían que hiciera?" De defendió Eve desde los brazos de su padre. "No sé de donde salieron, eran cuatro decépticon…" La muchacha miró de reojo el cuerpo del decépticon que había despachado. No era la primera vez que se defendía de un enemigo, pero sí la primera vez que mataba a alguien. "¡PRIMUS!"

Red Alert se veía pálido y angustiado, pero no soltó a su hija, a quien arropó más con su presencia, tratando de que la muchacha no viera el cuerpo. Eve se había mantenido muy entera (en la medida de lo posible), pero por fin estaba explotando. Prowl se agachó junto a ella. Slingshot, aunque callado, tuvo la delicadeza de apartar más el cadáver.

"Eve… ¿por dónde se fueron?" Le preguntó Prowl, todo lo paternal que pudo.

"¿Hijita? ¿Qué autobot te ayudó?"

"Eran ustedes o ellos. Hiciste bien, Eve. Puede que hayas salvado la vida de Daffodil." Le dijo Ironhide poniéndole la mano en su cabeza.

Eve hizo algunos pucheros, pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de ponerla en orden. Con temblorosa, pero decidida mano indicó por donde habían escapado los secuestradores.

"Eran cuatro. No sé qué querían, pero mencionaron a Shockwave. Se fueron por allí." Dijo aún pasmada.

"¿Y el autobot?" Insistió Slingshot esta vez.

"Me dijo que se llamaba Groove."

"¿Cómo dijiste?" Preguntó el helicóptero de pronto, pálido.

Los adultos dieron un respingo de la sorpresa. Blades justo estaba apoyado en el dintel de lo que quedaba de la puerta y había escuchado bien claro el nombre del autobot que había ayudado a Eve. Dio un paso fuera de su departamento, con la cara descuadrada de miedo.

"¡Se llevaron a mis sparklings!"

Prowl, Ironhide y Red Alert cruzaron una nerviosa mirada.

* * *

**_Ark. Corredores Sector Residencial._**

_En esos momentos._

Las paredes retumbaban con el estruendo de los golpes que se daban Fury y HotSpot, pero aún con eso, Groove sabía que era más parafernalia que otra cosa. El decépticon no duraría mucho contra su hermano, quien no estaba recibiendo daño alguno. Le dio una fuerte patada a BitBolt, quien yacía muerto a sus pies: se había trenzado en una breve lucha con el decépticon, pero pronto Groove había ganado. En todo caso, Bitbolt, y auqneu no lo lo había sentido en su minuto, le había asestado un fortísimo golpe en la base de la nuca. Groove se sobó el pescuezo antes de volverse hacia Deadbrain.

Estaba vivo, pero inconsciente, por lo que aseguró sus amarras. El terror de haber visto aparecer a Groove por aquella puerta le había fundido varios conectores de lógica y del miedo no había podido mantenerse más en pie. ¡Que nadie dijera que no imitaba bien a Samara! Groove le había noqueado por piedad antes que perdiera la razón.

Además no digamos que un prisionero desquiciado responde bien las preguntas.

Groove entró al cuarto por donde los decépticons habían pretendido huir y tomó las jaulas, las que sacó al corredor en la dirección contraria a la pelea y se alejó un tanto, dejando que HotSpot y Fury siguieran definiendo su pelea. Se sentó en el suelo a una buena distancia y abrió la jaula de Ripper, quien aterrado le devolvió la mirada y le estiró las manitos.

Al menos las jaulas eran seguras para transporte de sparklings.

"Ven con tío Groove, pequeñito. Ya te llevo con tus papás." Groove no perdió tiempo en sacar al pequeño de allí y acunarlo contra su chassis, mientras con la mano libre abría la jaula de Raptor, quien gimoteaba de lo lindo.

"¿Tío Gruv?" Esos ópticos llenos de lágrimas de miedo y alivio rompían la chispa.

"Ven aquí, bonita."

La pequeña saltó al chassis de Groove, se hizo un espacio y se magnetizó a su tío y a Ripper, largándose a sollozar de alivio y susto. Por lo visto no estaban heridos ni magullados: las jaulas debieron haberles protegido de tanto trajín. El protectobot hizo "ronronear" su motor para calmar a los pequeños, mientras monitoreaba con sus audios y sensores la pelea en la que aún su hermano estaba enzarzado.

Es que Fury no cedía un palmo de dominancia, pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. O se deshacía de HotSpot ahora, o nunca lo haría. ¡¿Pero por qué no le hacía daño?! ¡Era solo un protectobot, un autobot rancio que llevaba encima muerto casi mil… años!

Fury abrió los ópticos al darse cuenta de ello, y entre golpe y puñetazo, del espanto logró sujetar a HotSpot del plexo solar y empujarlo con la suficiente fuerza como para estrellarlo contra la pared contraria, en donde no perdió tiempo y le sujetó por el cuello, con toda la intención de asfixiarlo.

¡Pero estaba muerto! En el peor momento posible sus procesos secundarios, vueltos locos por saber la identidad del autobot que le atacaba y había arruinado sus planes, finalmente había encontrado la ficha que buscaba, mostrándole la identidad de un muerto. ¡Un muerto!

"¡Vas A Ver Cómo Me Divierto Ahora Que Te Puedo Sujetar, Cobarde!"

HotSpot sonrió siniestramente, al tiempo que se hizo intangible. Sin el mayor esfuerzo pasó como agua por entre las manos de Fury, quien de la sorpresa retrocedió un par de pasos. El amo Shockwave no había previsto una situación así, no era lógica.

Lo ilógico le daba miedo.

Frente a él, tenía algo que carecía de toda lógica… Fury, contra su voluntad, comenzó a asustarse.

**"****¡TÚ ESTÁS MUERTO!"** Bramó tratando de lucir rudo, como si no lo afectara.

"¡Y Ni Muerto Dejaré De Proteger A Mi Familia, Alimaña De Unicron." Respondió HotSpot enfurecido. Acto seguido, le metió la mano dentro del chassis y con fantasmal mano aprisionó su chispa entre sus dedos. "Por esto debería matarte…"

Fury sintió un frío y glacial terror por todo el chassis. Intentó sujetar el brazo de HotSpot, pero no lograba asirlo de ninguna manera y pronto sintió como se paralizaban sus piernas y brazos. El Protectobot le acercó peligrosamente el rostro.

"No creas que no lo haré." Le susurró en voz baja, segundos antes de girar sobre sus talones y azotarlo contra la pared. Le miró una última vez y entrecerró los ópticos. "Hola. Mi nombre es HotSpot. Atacaste a mi familia. ¡Prepárate a morir!" y sin más preámbulo, apretó de tal modo la chispa de Fury, que esta se desvaneció con violencia inusitada.

Fury cayó muerto a los pies del HotSpot. ¿Ven que Groove no es el único con un gusto por las películas?

El protectobot lo observó por varios instantes, sin sentir emoción alguna… no le dio remordimiento, era como si Fury, o sus hermanos, hubieran estado muertos de antes.

"Desperdicio de metal." Comentó Groove, quien tenía a Ripper y a Raptor bien seguros contra su chassis cuando vio a HotSpot acercarse a ellos. Señaló con la cabeza a Deadbrain. "Vive para responder preguntas, si te interesa."

"¿Tío Jospo?" Raptor asomó un óptico. Tenía un enorme puchero en los labios.

El aludido estiró los brazos y alzó a su sobrina, refugiándola contra su chassis. Rápidamente revisó a Ripper, quien también estaba magnetizado contra Groove. Ambos estaban bien, con un susto de aquellos, pero bien.

"Tengo mucho susto. ¡Quiero a mis papis!" Gimoteó Raptor, sin querer abrir los ópticos.

"Vámonos de aquí, y no veas nada. No es lugar para una princesita como tú."

"Caminando entonces, que sospecho que Blades tiene que venir a todo lo que le dan los rotores."

Groove se adelantó en su caminar, sin dejar de arrullar a Ripper, quien por fin se sentía más seguro. Como protegiéndola de la macabra escena, HotSpot optó por sujetar a Raptor de tal manera que la pequeña no pudiera ver nada de la pelea: Ya había sido demasiada violencia para ellos y no se sentía cómodo exponiéndola aún más.

Tenían que regresar a sus sobrinos con sus padres.

Al otro extremo del corredor, Blades no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera el pasillo que tenía frente a él. Prowl en cambio sí lo notaba: las paredes, el ambiente, todo dejaba traslucir que algo notable acababa de pasar, pero al mismo tiempo se veía igual que siempre. Sí hacía más frío, eso era notorio. ¿Se habría dañado el termostato?

"También lo noto, a mí no me mires." Le dijo de pronto Ironhide por medio del .comm. "¡Hasta huele raro!"

Ni bien habían escuchado la más que increíble confesión de Eve, Blades la sujetó por los hombros y en seguida había pedido más señas. Casi se le habían caído las aspas al oír como la chica le daba una descripción bastante acertada de su hermano menor Groove, por lo que aprovechó esa energía para echarse a correr por la dirección señalada. Prowl, Ironhide y Slingshot reanudaron la carrera tras el helicóptero, asegurándose que estaban grabando lo que veían, tal como era reglamentario. Red Alert se quedó con su hija y sobrina, por razones más que obvias.

"¡**BLADES**!" Slingshot hizo una maniobra y se situó frente al protectobot, sujetándole con firmeza y deteniéndolo efectivamente. "¡Compadre! Calma Los Rotores, Si Llegas Cansado No Podrás Ser De Mucha Ayuda."

"¿De Qué Me Hablas? ¡Son Mis Hijos!" Blades intentó sobrepasar a Slingshot. "¡Se Los Llevan Quizás A Qué!"

La desesperación era obvia en aquella respuesta. Slingshot no tenía argumentos para contrarrestarla. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que el helicóptero lo pasara: ni modo, tocaba liarse a piñas por una buena causa, si se llegaba a dar el caso. Igual echaba de menos una buena pelea.

Al menos esto había servido para que todos pudieran recuperar el aliento.

¡Momento! ¿Había bajado _más_ la temperatura?

Blades dio un par de zancadas más cuando se detuvo en seco. Los demás apenas alcanzaron a dar un paso. Alguien venía caminando en dirección de ellos, con calma, y podía detectarse en el aire un gimoteo quedito, como de un sparkling que por fin se calmaba. Prowl se atrevió a avanzar más, y se aseguró que su cámara de video estuviera encendida: algo le decía que debía grabar lo que iba a ocurrir, sí o sí.

Y por lo visto no era el único que pensaba así: Ironhide y Slingshot hicieron lo mismo.

Los pasos se acercaban, pero no denotaban urgencia. La luz se hizo algo más clara, como si las de emergencia hubieran cedido paso a las normales. Blades se llevó la mano al chassis… parecía que le hubieran volteado un bálsamo fresco en aquellos vínculos de su chispa que llevaban tantos siglos cercenados. No quería cerrar los ópticos.

"Prowl… ¿Qué significa esto?" Preguntó Ironhide en un susurro de sorpresa.

"Ahora no o tendré un reinicio forzoso."

Una figura muy familiar apareció de pronto frente a ellos, cargando a Ripper entre sus brazos. Blades cruzó miradas y le reconoció en el acto. Casi se cae de espaldas… dio un dubitativo paso al frente… y otro, y otro, pero fue la otra figura la que se acercó más y le tomó por la muñeca con la mano libre.

"¿Groove?"

"Sí. Soy yo."

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**_Próxima Entrada:_**

_"__Mamá…" Eve apenas reprimía los pucheros. Se había pasado los últimos quince minutos llorando. "Daffodil me dijo que la dejara morir… ¡Apenas podía hablar! Pero me dijo por el .comm que nadie la iba a echar de menos… que simplemente sacara los dedos. ¡Una tratando que no se muera y va y me dice eso!" Eve tragó dos bocanadas de aire. "¿Cómo me dice eso?" Detour suspiró muy preocupada._

* * *

**Notas mentales…**

Ufff. Le saqué chispas al teclado escribiendo esto. Lo disfruté bastante y hasta me cansé. Ahora se los dejo a su juicio. Y por cierto, la película a la que HotSpot hizo referencia y adaptó de acuerdo a sus necesidades, es un clásico ochentero y personalmente una de mis películas favoritas: "La Princesa Prometida."

Y sé que me odian. Lo sé.

Recuerden, todas las dudas, trataré de responderlas, pero sin presiones. Espero que les haya gustado y verlos en el próximo. Hasta entonces, **¡SE CUIDAN! ^O^**


	12. Entrada 11: Legado Protectobot

_HotSpot y Groove tienen por fin la oportunidad de contactar a Blades, sin matarlo en el proceso, mientras hay testigos de la reunión. Megs no está contento con Shockwave y Scalpel y Daffy... recibe una inesperada y anónima visita._

Hola de nuevo a todos. No saben cómo me alegra verlos de nuevo por aquí. Si bien el capítulo anterior me costó mucho escribirlo… digamos que fue el último pasivo. Las cosas ahora van a comenzar a caer por su propio peso. De hecho… son los que había querido escribir desde un comienzo. Vamos a ver si les gusta este.

No hay chance de que Transformers y sus personajes asociados me pertenezcan. Es marca registrada de Hasbro y otras compañías y no, no estoy ganando dinero con esto. Solo me divierto un rato.

Este fic contempla una mezcla los universos G1 y Prime principalmente, con algunos salpicados de otros universos, de acuerdo me convenga. En el caso que lo haga, lo sabrán. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a como se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, agradeceré mucho que me la hagan notar con una crítica constructiva (no destructiva, esas me deprimen). Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible. Recuerden, existe vida más allá del internet.

Tsuyu–Ryu es genial. La mejor traductora y la mejor lectora de pruebas del mundo. Lo mejor de todo es que tiene dragones mascota.

* * *

**El Sueño de mis Hermanos.**

**Entrada 11: "Legado Protectobot"**

**_Ark. Corredores Sector Residencial._**

Así de simple. Groove no se cuestionó el que su hermano lo estuviera viendo ni que pudiera sujetarle así el brazo. Seguramente era el momento en que esto podía ocurrir. Ambos tragaron saliva y rompieron el contacto visual y físico tras unos segundos, que parecieron eternos. Groove miró hacia Ripper, quien no se atrevía a mirar a otro lado que no fuera el chasis de su tío.

"Pixelcito…"

Ripper miró hacia arriba, cruzando miradas con Groove. Seguía medio muerto de miedo, pero por fin tenía certeza que no se iba a morir. Un enorme puchero decoraba su rostro, acompañado por ópticos acuosos: bajo circunstancias normales se habría visto adorablemente cómico, pero no ahora. Groove le sonrió de costado.

"Mira quien está aquí."

Ripper sintió una mano en su espaldita y miró hacia atrás en el acto. Sus ópticos se abrieron como platos y casi entró en histeria, tirando sus brazos hacia Blades. Su papá no se hizo de rogar: tomó a su sparkling y mientras revisaba que no estuviera herido, lo aferró contra su chassis, aliviado de tenerlo a salvo consigo. Ripper se largó a llorar y a rascar en seguida el metal de su papá para que lo guardara en la carlinga, cosa que Blades hizo sin dudarlo un minuto más. Suspiró de alivio cuando cerró el compartimiento y sintió que su pequeño se conectaba a sus sistemas, aprovechando al mismo tiempo de inundar su vínculo con todo el amor y protección que pudo.

"¡Ripper! Mi Ripper está bien… está bien… ¡Pero me falta mi Rappie!"

"Discúlpanos. Casi se los llevan." Se disculpó su hermano. "Énfasis en el _casi_, eso sí." Groove ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y le miró cómplice.

HotSpot estaba allí, unos metros más atrás, con cara de no saber qué hacer y protegiendo a Raptor entre sus brazos. Se le veía con una expresión de tímida sorpresa.

"Jejeje… err… este… Hola." Fue su épico saludo. Parecía víctima de un pánico escénico.

"¡¿PAPÁ?! ¡**PAPÁAAAAA**!"

Raptor no tuvo ese problema. Ni bien se percató de lo que sucedía, asomó los ópticos y miró hacia atrás. ¡Allí estaba su papá! Y entre llantos y chillidos pegó un salto directo a sus brazos y se le magnetizó con fuerza a su chasis. En seguida Blades la abrazó al tiempo que se aseguraba que estuviera intacta.

Sus niños estaban bien, él seguía medio muerto de la preocupación, pero ya habría tiempo para concentrarse en eso. Otra cosa acaparaba su atención. Sin dejar de abrazar a su hija miró a sus hermanos, quienes seguían allí. ¡Primus! Las emociones se le atragantaban y no sabía cuál expresar primero. Estaba impactado por lo que estaba viviendo. ¡En mil años no se había sentido tan confundido! ¿Acaso le temblaban las rodillas? ¡Su voz! ¡Le iba a fallar! NO iba a poder hablar coherente. ¡Le Iba a Dar Algo!

¡Hasta sentía a sus hermanos en el vínculo!

"Pero… pero… ¿cómo es esto posible?"

"No lo tenemos muy claro, pero no nos quejamos." Dijo Groove con una media sonrisa. HotSpot le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

"¡Nos alegra verte, no tienes idea cómo!"

"¿De dónde salieron? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Yo… yo… ¿en verdad están aquí?"

"Sí. Pero no tenemos muchas respuestas." Comenzó Groove. "Nos dieron el dato que podrías necesitarnos pronto y vinimos."

"Cuatro intentaron llevarse a los pequeños. Entraron por los ductos en donde Sideswipe alguna vez escondió su destilería." Le informó HotSpot. "Ya no molestarán más." Dicho esto, el protectobot se quedó mirando a Prowl y a Ironhide. "Hay dos cuerpos al final de este corredor, hay un tercero que sigue vivo, pero está inconsciente."

"Puede que tenga alguna bomba integrada. No revisamos, pero conociendo a Shockwave es posible." Añadió Groove.

Prowl apenas asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió. No podía, ni quería, moverse de donde estaba. Ironhide apretó los puños y asintió con más firmeza y saboreando desde ya como disfrutaría llevarse al maldito al calabozo. ¿A patadas o balazos? ¡Tantas preguntas!

"¿Papi?" Raptor llamó la atención de Blades, quien bajó la mirada unos instantes. "Tenías razón. Tío _Jospo_ me ayudó. Igual tío Gruv…" Le dijo con gruesos lagrimones en sus ópticos, que no tardaron en deslizarse por sus mejillas. La nena volvió a refugiarse en el chasis de su padre. No lo quería soltar.

"¿Acaso crees que nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados mientras se llevaban a nuestros sobrinos?" Le preguntó HotSpot con una gran sonrisa. "Ni que nos mataran de nuevo." Añadió con melancolía.

Blades seguía sin poder creer sus ópticos y a sus audios. Tampoco tenía muy claro qué hacer o decir, pero de alguna extraña manera, todo tenía sentido. No es que estuviera más melancólico por las fechas, ¡sí eran sus hermanos los que lo habían estado rondando las últimas semanas!

"¡Pero… Pero…!" Tragó energón y trató de hacerse el rudo, sin muchos resultados. "¡Ustedes…! ¿Por qué no dijeron antes que… estaban aquí?"

"Nunca te dejamos solo." Le dijo Groove. "Ese fue nuestro error en vida: dejarte solo… no… no tenemos excusa, nunca quisimos… que te sintieras excluido… y…" Groove sintió lagrimones en sus mejillas. Lo tomó del brazo, tratando de reprimir un puchero. "Nunca quise subestimarte, menos menospreciarte, ¡Eres nuestro hermano! Me aterraba que algo malo te pasara y no supe decirte. Nunca supe cómo ser tu hermano… te suplico me perdones…"

"¡Tienes una familia preciosa!" Repentinamente HotSpot le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Él también estaba emocionado. "Gracias por hablarles de nosotros… y por continuar el trabajo…"

"Yo… Yo…"

Sin saber qué decir ni hacer, Blades solo revisó rápidamente que sus sparklings estuvieran bien, tanto Ripper en su carlinga como Raptor entre sus brazos. De pronto se sentía temeroso de que si bajaba y volvía a levantar la vista descubriese que sus hermanos se habían ido. HotSpot y Groove le abrazaron al mismo tiempo y así se quedaron algunos instantes.

"¿Prowl?" Murmuró Ironhide sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. "¿Qué le echaron al energón?"

"Luego, Ironhide: Me duele el procesador." Fue toda la respuesta del segundo al mando, quien ya hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por no irse a negro.

"¡¿O Sea Que También Están Viendo y Grabando?!" Preguntó Slingshot, en un alarmado murmullo. "Red Alert llega a ver esto y le da un ataque. ¡Conste!"

Pero los hermanos seguían en su mundito. HotSpot apoyó su frente en la de Blades y le miró con mucha seriedad.

"¡Por favor sé tú mismo! Nadie más que tú mismo. Ya pasó mi oportunidad, demuestra quien eres." Le pidió con vehemencia. "¡Tienes tanto potencial y nunca te lo dije!" Cerró los ópticos con fuerza… presentía que nunca más tendría una oportunidad de decirle esto, que esto era una suerte de despedida. "Eso me haría muy feliz. El cómo trabajaba me quitó mucho, no dejes que te pase lo mismo."

"Nunca quisimos un clon de HotSpot, yo también quiero verte a ti." Le dijo Groove tras darle un zape. También sentía que esto era una despedida. "¡Ve y demuéstrales quien eres!" Fue entonces cuando hizo un enorme puchero. "Y si puedes… por favor: hazle justicia a mi Synthi… la dejaron fuera de la lista de los caídos… no la cuidé como debía. ¡No dejes que se olviden de ella así no más!"

Blades también pareció darse cuenta. Su rostro se sumió en tristeza, miró a su alrededor, como esperando encontrar a alguien más. Si bien estaba con dos de sus hermanos… le faltaban dos más por ver.

"Ellos no están aquí, Blades." Le dijo HotSpot con cariño. "No vinieron con nosotros."

"Fue mi culpa… los dejé morir…"

"No fue tu culpa. No puedes controlar la pena de otros." Le dijo Groove. "Hiciste lo que pudiste, como mejor podías, con lo que tenías. Ellos decidieron…" tragó energón. "… lo que pasó, pasó."

"No fue tu culpa." Reafirmó HotSpot. "Ahora iremos a buscarles…"

Ni bien dijo esto, una luz sobrenatural y algo iridiscente se encendió bajo sus pies. HotSpot y Groove se sintieron atraídos por ella y ansiosos por dejarse sumergir por fin en ese fresco calorcito. Por lo visto era el momento de cruzar al pozo de chispas.

Sin mediar palabras, abrazaron a su hermano con fuerza y en silencio se despidieron. Aquella luz se intensificó por instantes, lo bastante como para que los que presentes se taparan los ópticos, pero a medida que fue bajando la intensidad, HotSpot y Groove desaparecieron y Blades se quedó con la sensación de ese abrazo fraterno tan ansiado por varios segundos aún en su metal.

Ambos por fin habían cruzado al pozo de chispas.

Ya no se encontraban en ese plano de la realidad.

…

Prowl sacudió de pronto la cabeza al sentir los apresurados pasos del equipo de respuesta temprana. ¿Acaso se había detenido el tiempo o los muy flojos se habían demorado en llegar? En seguida tomó una posición más a la defensiva y recordó qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Ironhide bramó algún par de instrucciones y salió en pos del equipo, indicando lo que Groove les había dicho instantes antes.

Decal pasó rauda junto a Prowl y se colgó de Blades, quien seguía en la misma pose. Dicho impacto fue capaz de despabilar al helicóptero, quien recuperó la compostura. Por lo visto, luego habría tiempo de masticar lo que acababa de vivir.

"¡Más Cuidado, Femme, La Aplastas!"

"¡MI NIÑA! ¿Dónde está Ripper? ¡Mi Sparkling, Blades!

"¡Acá lo tengo!" Blades abrió su carlinga y sacó a Ripper. "Acá está… fue rescatado a tiempo, igual que Raptorcita…"

"Prowl."

Optimus llamó la atención de Prowl, con algo de preocupación. Conocía bien al praxiano y sabía detectar los síntomas de un inminente reinicio, pero no: su segundo al mando, si bien estaba esforzándose por no tener una detención abrupta, se le veía en control de sus sistemas.

"¿Qué ocurrió aquí, Prowl? Detecto algo en el ambiente y la Matrix se siente muy agitada." Confesó Prime más con curiosidad que preocupación.

"Está la grabación señor." Dijo escuetamente. "Prefiero que la vea primero, porque todavía no me convenzo de lo ocurrido y quisiera no alterar mi centro de lógica más de lo que ya está."

* * *

**_Ark. Guardia Médica. Sala de Espera._**

**_Dos horas después._**

Fuera de la guardia médica se vivía un caos organizado. Carreras hacia uno y otro lado no se hacían esperar. El Ark por fin había recuperado control de sus sistemas y la tripulación se encontraba en modo de alerta, por si hubieran pasado más detalles por alto. Red Alert estaba de muerte, habían vulnerado sus sistemas de seguridad, pero no tenía tiempo para entrar en pánico.

El mecha no había seguido a Prowl y los demás. Cuando Blades salió corriendo tras la pista de sus sparklings, optó por dejar todo en las capaces manos del segundo al mando y sacar a su hija de ahí, siguiendo a Ratchet y Ambulon, quienes llevaban a Daffodil a toda prisa hacia la guardia médica.

No dejó de abrazar a Eve hasta que Detour hubo llegado, con la noticia que Walle y Mop estaban a salvo entre los Dinobots. Solo entonces Red Alert se hubo retirado, tras asegurarle a su hija que todo iba a estar bien.

Ya llevaban dos horas en la sala de espera. Eve no había querido moverse de allí hasta no saber que Daffodil estaba fuera de peligro. Ambulon ya la había revisado y fuera de algunos abollones, raspones y del soberbio susto que había recibido, estaba bien. Físicamente al menos.

Detour suspiró… Eve por fin había logrado recuperar en algo la compostura.

"Mamá…" Eve apenas reprimía los pucheros. Se había pasado los últimos quince minutos gimoteando de lo lindo. "Daffodil me dijo que la dejara morir…" Confesó casi en un susurro, como si estuviera cometiendo una vil indiscreción. "Me dijo por el .comm que nadie la echaría de menos… que simplemente sacara los dedos." Los ópticos de Eve se llenaron de fluido. "¡Una Tratando Que No Se Muera Y Va Y Me Dice Eso!" La chiquilla tragó dos bocanadas de aire. "¿Cómo me dice eso?" Añadió con un puchero. Detour suspiró muy preocupada.

"Ay, amorcito…" Comenzó diciendo, como buscando bien las palabras. "Tienes que entender que Daffy ha estado muy triste y no puede evitarlo. ¿Por qué crees que estamos tan preocupados? Ella cree que nadie la quiere…"

"¡Tiene A Media Base Preocupada Por Ella! ¿Cómo cree que no la queremos?" Reclamó Eve, aunque con más empatía hacia su prima que antes. "Me cae mal, cierto, pero no la odio ni de lejos… ¿Cómo… cómo puede pensar eso? Es mi primita…"

"No se da cuenta amor. Cuando tienes una pena de ese calado… no te das cuenta ni lo puedes evitar, y uno tiene que ser muy paciente." Le intentó explicar Detour, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. "Sé que frustra, pero no hay de otra. No se les puede presionar para que cambien, eso lo empeora todo… no es fácil, por eso se debe actuar con mucho cariño y paciencia."

La muchacha se refregó la cara una vez más. "Yo no quiero que se muera. ¿Con quién voy a pelear si eso pasa? ¡Pero es tan difícil acompañarla!" Detour abrazó a Eve con más fuerza, pero no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Hay que tenerle paciencia, amorcito, solo eso."

Eve se abrazó de su mamá y suspiró como tembleque. De momento no dijo nada, estaba agotada y no quería más guerra.

"Paciencia entonces." Murmuró al cabo de unos minutos. "¡Puedo ser paciente!… ¿Mamá?"

"Dime hijita."

"… ¿Fui una bruta al tratar de presionarla, verdad?"

* * *

**_Ark. Puente de Mando._**

**_En esos momentos._**

Optimus colgó la comunicación, para nada contento, pero no sorprendido. Después de todo, Megatrón siempre negaba las infiltraciones decépticon al Ark cuando pillaban a sus efectivos in fraganti, así como él negaba las infiltraciones autobot a la Némesis. Las diferencias radicaban en que al menos él no podía fingir que no se preocupaba por su gente y que siempre enviaba operaciones de rescate, cosa que Megatrón nunca hacía.

Bueno, puede que se preocupara minúsculamente, pero ¿enviar o pagar rescate por sus soldados? ¡**JAMÁS**!

Sin embargo en esta ocasión, cuando le comunicó que tenía a uno de sus soldados bajo custodia, le pareció ver genuina sorpresa y rabia todo al mismo tiempo. Tuvo la sensación que Megatrón no mentía del todo. Llevaba una mini eternidad tratando de poner fin a su reino de dolor y destrucción, conocía a su enemigo. No, no le había mentido.

"Por supuesto que lo negó todo." Suspiró Prime. "Pero sospecho que no tenía idea de esta infiltración."

"Las probabilidades de que eso sea así, a juzgar por la expresión que puso, son de un 89.7 %" Comunicó Prowl. "Las pruebas indican que esta misión fue planeada por Shockwave en solitario. Tengo una certeza del 98.6%."

"De todos modos necesitamos más información. ¿Jazz sigue en la interrogación?"

"Sí. Smokescreen la está está llevando a cabo, apoyado por Red Alert. Jazz la vigila tras el cristal." Bufó Ironhide molesto. "No sé quién está más tostado: si Red porque vulneraron el sistema de seguridad del Ark así de fácil, o Jazz porque se le pasó por alto que Shockwave estuviera planeando algo."

"Eso explica por qué Smokescreen está llevando a cabo el interrogatorio." Comentó Blaster. "Red y Jazz cuando están así de picados, son cosa seria. Ahora… sobre el tema del video que nos mostraron…"

"¡Estamos Seguros De Lo Que Vimos! ¡Ustedes Vieron El Video! No Estamos Locos." Se defendió Ironhide cruzando en seguida los brazos. "Fue real… de verdad que sí."

"Nadie pone en duda lo que dicen." Calmó Optimus a todos. Luego el mecha se golpeó el chasis, justo por encima de la Matrix. "Lo que haya pasado, tenía que pasar. Y a juzgar por lo contenta que se siente la Matrix, el resultado fue bastante bueno."

Un solemne silencio pareció caer sobre el puente de mando. Blaster se aclaró la garganta en ese momento, pero no alcanzó a decir nada. La puerta se abrió de par en par.

"Esos decépticon buscaban sujetos de prueba para experimentación por orden de Shockwave." Exclamó Jazz muy serio a medida que entraba. "No les dieron más detalles y Smokescreen no me deja purgar la información de los procesadores de los muertos."

"Eso Es Peligroso: Te Puedes Llenar De Virus, Poniendo En Riesgo La Seguridad del Ark y del Ejército. ¡No Lo Podemos Permitir!" Reclamaba Red Alert siguiéndole los pasos.

"Prime: Algo Planea Ese Maldito Con Nuestros Pequeños. ¡Necesito Autorización Para Purgar Esos Procesadores E Infiltrar La Némesis! Necesitamos Información URGENTE."

Optimus suspiró.

"Sobre la purga, estoy de acuerdo con Red Alert en esta ocasión."

"¡HA!"

"Sobre la misión… ¿no podrías haber esperado un poco antes de enviar a Mirage en la vanguardia?" La traviesa sonrisa le confirmó a Optimus que Jazz ya había enviado a sus agentes. No le molestó: confiaba en el juicio de su oficial.

"El papeleo lo haces al regreso." Dijo Prowl entre gruñidos y entrecerrando sus ópticos, miró feo a Jazz. "Y más vale que lo hagas, no como la última vez."

Jazz sonrió medio de costado.

"¿Cuál última vez?"

* * *

**_Némesis. Puente de Mando._**

**_Momentos después._**

Si hubiera sido un teléfono análogo, seguramente Megatrón hubiera hecho pedazos el aparato, pero no. No se iba a reducir a semejante cosa. En vez de eso, el ex gladiador le dio una patada a la silla más cercana, que mandó a volar con todo y el vehicón que la ocupaba, al otro lado del puente mando. Algunos vehicóns y decépticons tomaron nota discretamente del punto de impacto para comparaciones posteriores. Por lo visto mantenían apuestas sobre los lanzamientos libres del tirano.

La llamada de Optimus no lo había hecho feliz, por cierto. En lo más mínimo. En vez de bufar aire, gruñó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. En otra época habría agarrado a Starscream del pescuezo y lo hubiera sacudido de lo lindo, pero como ya no tenía esa opción, solo gruñía. Los vehicóns y decépticons cercanos optaron por llamar la atención lo menos posible.

**"****¡SOUNDWAVE!"**

El aludido hizo un ademán de cabeza cuando Megatrón le clavó los ópticos encima, pero no hizo mayor seña de que lo había escuchado. Últimamente Soundwave estaba explorando las ventajas de algún extraño voto de silencio. Perturbaba a quienes le rodeaban.

"Demando Saber A Qué Se Refería Prime Con Esa Infiltración de la que Parloteaba. **PARA AYER**." Megatrón se volvió hacia la audiencia. **"¡Y QUE ALGUIEN TRAIGA A SHOCKWAVE Y A SCALPEL A MI PRESENCIA EN EL ACTO!"**

A pisotones, Megatrón caminó las cuatro zancadas que lo separaban de un panel con vista a las profundidades del océano. Allí volvió a cruzarse de brazos y a gruñir de nuevo. Entrecerró los ópticos: tendría que poner un ejemplo, no tenía otra opción. Shockwave seguramente había intentado adquirir sujetos de experimentación entre los sparklings del Ark para el Proyecto Predacon. Si bien había dado la orden de que los younglings decépticon no fueran tocados, nada aseguraba que Shockwave no lo hiciera o que a un padre o madre decépticon se le ocurriera idea de que a lo mejor el científico iría en contra de sus órdenes. El procesador de un cibertroniano con hijos tenía fallas de ese calado. Era un potencial problema, que debía controlar antes de que estallase.

Entrecerró los ópticos y miró de soslayo hacia su trono. Allí, envuelta en una manta y abrazando un turboperro de peluche, Glimmer dormía su siesta, irradiando tranquila paz. Vaya… tendría que quitarle el pulgar de la boca de nuevo. ¿Cómo hacerlo para que la nena dejara esa costumbre? Megatrón se permitió una minúscula sonrisa.

Entonces imaginó a Glimmer como conejillo de indias de Shockwave.

El pensamiento le heló la chispa. Tuvo un tic en un óptico.

Gruñó de nuevo.

**"****¡DIJE QUE TRAIGAN A SHOCKWAVE Y SCALPEL, PANDA DE PATANES!"** Bramó con todo gusto, incluso pateando el suelo y agitando los brazos.

* * *

**_Ark. Guardia Médica. Cuidados Intensivos._**

**_En esos momentos._**

Iba a sobrevivir. Daffodil tenía la fuerza de su padre, al igual que su porfía. ¡Gracias a Primus que había heredado la sensatez de su madre! Ratchet terminó de ajustar los monitores y las medicinas que la muchacha estaba recibiendo. La quedó observando unos instantes.

"No te pongas como tu padre, Daffy. ¡Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que tuve que reconstruirlo, a él y a tu tío!"

Le dijo con suavidad, al tiempo que le daba un par de caricias en la cabeza.

La chica iba a sobrevivir, sin lugar a dudas. Una serie de abollones y golpes le adornaba el cuerpo, la habían maltratado bastante antes de casi matarla. La herida que le habían inferido en el cuello era muy, muy grave. Aquél puñal había alcanzado a abrir una de las líneas principales de energón, y si bien no había terminado por cortarla en dos, el daño no dejaba de ser preocupante. Si Eve no le hubiera disparado al maldito que le había hecho esto antes que le hiciera más daño, ni le hubiera tapado la herida con los dedos de la forma que lo había hecho, Daffodil se habría desangrado en treinta segundos. Perdió un montón de esangre, cierto, pero la fría reacción de Eve, pese a su natural histeria, sin duda le había salvado la vida.

¡Y luego estaba esa llamada por el canal de emergencias de batalla! Los younglings no tenían acceso a él… usó el código de Groove. Ratchet suspiró: Eve no tenía como saber de aquél protectobot, a menos que en verdad lo hubiera visto. ¡Primus! Mejor pensaba en eso mañana, pero como sea que haya sido la situación, no iba a cuestionar el resultado: Daffy vivía.

"Chiquita, te dejé a mano el timbre, por si llegaras a despertar. Voy a estar atento a cualquier cosa." El viejo médbot le besó la frente. "Estás a salvo, no te vas a desactivar, verás que no."

Dicho esto, y tras asegurarse por décima vez que los monitores estuvieran a punto, Ratchet salió de la pequeña sala de recuperación.

Curioso…

Como que estaba más fresco de pronto.

Mejor revisaba el termostato, sus sensores indicaban una caída en la temperatura y eso podía resentir a sus pacientes.

Ratchet cambió de curso y enfiló hacia el aparato, sin percatarse de dos fantasmales siluetas, una era dorada y la otra algo azulina, que entraron a ver a Daffy. Una tercera silueta, algo rojiza, se quedó esperando justo fuera… como esperando noticias.

Nunca nadie se percató de esta visita.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**_Próxima Entrada:_**

_"__El dolor no es malo, muchacho. Te recuerda que estás vivo."_

_"__¿Cómo va a ser el dolor bueno, papá? ¡Duele!"_

_"__Sí, pero los muertos no sienten dolor. Si un día te despiertas y no te duele nada, estás muerto. El dolor, repito, te recuerda que vives."_

* * *

**Notas mentales…**

Ya me dirán como les pareció el capítulo. **=D**

¡BUENO! Espero que les haya gustado y verlos en el próximo. Hasta entonces, **¡SE CUIDAN! ^O^**


	13. Entrada 12: De Como Despertamos Vivos

_La dolorosa realidad sorprende a HotSpot, lo mismo a Groove, pero si bien está muy delicado de salud, no se queja… ¡Momento! ¿Delicado de salud? Eso significa…_

Hola de nuevo a todos. Ya estoy en la recta final del fic y ya el próximo capítulo tendrá una conclusión. Y si se parecen a mi lectora de pruebas, me van a linchar, pero digamos que estoy dispuesta a enfrentar eso.

Una sorpresa para este capítulo… ¡Mejor dejo que lean a ver cómo se resuelve! =D

No hay chance de que Transformers y sus personajes asociados me pertenezcan. Es marca registrada de Hasbro y otras compañías y no, no estoy ganando dinero con esto. Solo me divierto un rato.

Este fic contempla una mezcla los universos G1 y Prime principalmente, con algunos salpicados de otros universos, de acuerdo me convenga. En el caso que lo haga, lo sabrán. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a como se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, agradeceré mucho que me la hagan notar con una crítica constructiva (no destructiva, esas me deprimen). Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible. Recuerden, existe vida más allá del internet.

Tsuyu–Ryu es genial. La mejor traductora y la mejor lectora de pruebas del mundo. Lo mejor de todo es que tiene dragones mascota y de vez en cuando deja que los acaricie… Creo. ._.

* * *

**El Sueño de mis Hermanos**

**Entrada 12: "De Como Despertamos Vivos"**

_"__¡BUEN TRABAJO! Lo hicieron estupendo. ¡GRACIAS!"_

Una voz incorpórea, que no pudo identificar como femenina o masculina, le resonó en el procesador por varios instantes. Hasta ese momento, sentía como si hubiera estado hundido en un cálido lago, tranquilo y sin inquietudes, donde flotaba en una paz como nunca antes la había sentido. Era como un arrullo, ese momento antes de caer dormido, esa sensación de tranquilidad…

Entonces comenzó a caer.

Primero fue suave, como quien baja en un ascensor lento, no había ruidos que lo perturbaran, pero poco a poco comenzó a ser más consciente de esta caída y a medida que despabilaba, más rápida y frenética se hacía. Comenzó a dar manotazos de ahogado, como buscando algún asidero del cuál sujetarse, pero no solo precipitó la velocidad de su caída, sino que además ruidos ensordecedores abrumaron sus sentidos. Pronto la velocidad se hizo insostenible y sintió un honesto miedo de que la velocidad lo destruyese. ¿Esto era normal o se estaba yendo directo al Pozo?

**¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!**

Todo se detuvo en un segundo. Un estallido ensordecedor agobió sus audios: fue como si dos trenes chocaran a alta velocidad, con efecto doppler incluído. Un estallido brillante ocupó sus ópticos varios instantes y los cerró bien apretados para acabar con tan molesto estímulo lumínico. Aun así siguió viendo fosfenos de colores.

¿Dónde estaba?

Auch… le dolía… ¿Qué le dolía? Todo…

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo estaba?

¡Argh!

Estaba sobre su espalda… no… como recostado a medias. **ARGH**. ¿Tenía la pierna doblada por debajo de él? Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Mejor hacía un chequeo mental de su condición.

Notó que le costaba reciclar y tenía como un silbido en los ventiladores. Algo le corría por la cara y todos y cada uno de sus músculos le dolían. Sentía el cráneo como relleno de algodón y podía escuchar algunos de sus circuitos siseando. Era como si todos los golpes que Fury le había dado durante la pelea estuvieran haciendo efecto retardado. Se sentía dolorosamente vivo. ¡Argh! ¿Tenía que doler tanto?

¡EPA! Sentía dolor… ¡Mucho dolor!

* * *

_Flashback._

_"__El dolor no es malo, muchacho. Te recuerda que estás vivo."_

_"__¿Cómo va a ser el dolor bueno, papá? ¡Duele!"_

_"__Sí, pero los muertos no sienten dolor. Si un día te despiertas y no te duele nada, estás muerto. El dolor, repito, te recuerda que vives."_

_Fin del Flashback._

* * *

De pronto recordó aquella casual conversación que hacía tantos milevorns había mantenido con su padre. ¿Por qué la recordaba de pronto? HotSpot intentó llevarse la mano a la cara, pero no podía moverla: la tenía atrapada y agarrotada. ¿Cómo…?

Esperen un segundo…si sientes dolor… estás vivo. ¡Estaba adolorido! Le dolían hasta las fibras ópticas. Cada polímero y circuito de su cuerpo. ¡Se sentía dolorosamente vivo!

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, que incluso forzó sus ventiladores.

HotSpot abrió los ópticos de par en par, solo para ser bombardeado por una miríada de errores en su HUD que le indicaban una cantidad de fallas de las que no podía determinar ni pies ni cabeza. Parpadeó varias veces muy ansioso, como tratando de ver donde estaba, resoplando algo angustiado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No sabía. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Olía a encierro, a tierra y alquitrán. Estaba bajo alguna suerte de estructura que dejaba entrever algunas pintas de luz en lo alto, muy arriba, pero a falta de mayor referencia no podía determinar a qué profundidad estaba. Los audios le zumbaban, tenía la garganta seca… y si le hacía caso a su HUD, sus niveles de energía estaban casi al 12%. ¿Tenía fugas?

Si sus sentidos no lo engañaban… estaba vivo.

"¿… Gro-o-ve?"

Su voz se oyó llena de estática y errores, pero clara. Prestó atención algunos instantes sin que nada ocurriese. HotSpot iba a llamar de nuevo, cuando oyó una tos…

"waaaaaaaaaaaaargh…"

Fue toda la respuesta que le dio su hermano. ¡Genial! Ahora el tipo hablaba en _wookie_. Solo Chewbacca habría podido entender lo que decía, pero al menos podía emitir sonidos. Regla lógica del rescate de personas: si el herido se queja y hace ruidos, quiere decir que tiene las vías aéreas despejadas, siente dolor y está consciente. No digamos que eso es **_tan_** malo.

"… ¿… có-mo está-s…?"

"….. v – i…..v – o…."

HotSpot suspiró de alivio, ignorando el silbido que parecía tener en los ventiladores. Trató de concentrarse, de ver donde estaba, de cómo saldría con su hermano a donde sea que fuese. Reprimió un puchero… sentía algo en la chispa, algo que tenía que ver con urgencia, pero temía encontrarse con el vínculo Gestalt destrozado…

No se hizo caso: mejor lo revisaba. Se concentró en el Gestalt con toda su energía y no tardó en exclamar un gemido de sorpresa al notar que podía percibir sin problema alguno a sus cuatro hermanos. ¡Todos estaban vivos! … bueno… más o menos. Uno de los extremos estaba tan delgado que si no hacía algo pronto, se desprendería en cualquier momento.

"¡NO!"

Y lo hizo. Como si se trataran de cuerdas que se soltaban, se aferró a ese extremo con fuerza constrictora e incluso le dio un par de sacudidas, como para hacerle entrar en razón. ¡Streetwise había estado a punto de desvanecerse! Pero como que se llamaba HotSpot que no lo dejaría. ¡No perdería a sus hermanos! Ni a uno solo. ¡Menos de esta manera si podía evitarlo!

Esto pareció llenar a Streetwise de sorpresa y pánico, y no se hizo de rogar para responder.

**"****¡HOTSPOT, GROOVE!"**

Desde algún lugar por encima de ellos, y con voz desesperada, el protectobot gritó con toda su fuerza. Y desde arriba mismo comenzó a rasgar la tierra con sus manos, como intentando llegar a ellos. Parece que estaban sepultados.

"HotSpot… creo…. Creo que se… se nos ocurrió… la misma idea." Le confesó Groove apenas en un susurro. "Me duele mucho… no puedo… creo que tengo fugas."

Se escuchó un siseo breve que acusó que el vocalizador de Groove no estaba para ser forzado.

**"****¡HOTSPOT!"** la voz de Streetwise se hizo más desesperada. **"¡GROOVE! ¡NO ME HAGAN ESTO! ¡DIGAN ALGO!"**

HotSpot gimoteó. No podía moverse, apenas podía articular palabra, estaba angustiándose, por alguna razón solo podía aferrarse al vínculo que mantenía con su hermano, pero no podía anunciar con viva voz que se estaban muriendo bajo quizás qué cosa. Su vocalizador estaba dañado: si gritaba, no sabía si se escucharía y…

**¡CLAAAANG! ¡CLAANG!**

…

"… no pued – o gri… tar. Pero… sí hacer… ruido." Confesó Groove.

Por lo visto su hermano tenía más movilidad que él.

Esperaron unos instantes a ver si lograban alguna reacción. Por el vínculo sintieron que Streetwise se obligaba a recuperar la compostura: el pobre estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y parecía que intentaba hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, como llamar a la base y asegurarse que su procesador no le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

"¡Si Hay Alguien Allá Abajo, Dé Dos Golpes Por Sí, Y Uno Por No! ¿Entendido?"

Groove dio dos sonoros golpes. Pobrecito 'Wise, ¡Casi no podía contenerse de la emoción cruda y ruda!

"¿Son dos sobrevivientes?"

Dos golpes.

"¿Se pueden mover?"

Un solo golpe.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero pronto la voz de Streetwise, si bien decidida, se oyó emocional.

"¿Sois HotSpot y Groove?"

Dos golpes. El pobre Streetwise casi se desmaya de la impresión y sus ópticos se nublaron por instantes, pero logró contenerse… sus hermanos lo ayudaron por medio del vínculo.

**"****¡YA PEDÍ AYUDA! ¡NO TARDA EN LLEGAR!"**

Por el vínculo notaron que también lloraba, pero no les importó. HotSpot no podía mover el cuello, pero se conformó con poner atención en la respiración de Groove, quien también tenía un silbido cómico en los ventiladores. Estaba tan agotado y confundido. ¿Qué? ¿De estar vivo, pasaba a muerto y de regreso a estar vivo? Bah… luego pensaría en ello. Le dolía todo en esos momentos. No estaba como para filosofar.

Cerró los ópticos unos instantes. Sí… no haría daño… así aprovechaba para reconectarse con First Aid y Blades… quienes al sentir su roce en el vínculo también reaccionaron con desesperación…

… No… tampoco podía hablar con ellos… pero el contacto establecido les dejó más que claro que no habían perdido hermanos.

Dormitó unos quince minutos…

…

"¿Escu – chas eso?" Preguntó de pronto Groove. HotSpot prestó atención, abrió los ópticos con pesadez. Desde la superficie le llegaba toda clase de ruidos: por lo visto se había llenado de actividad y parecía que estaban cavando en su dirección.

"Hmmjá…"

HotSpot volvió a cerrar los ópticos. No tenía energía para estar despierto. ¡Le dolía tanto todo!...

Media hora más tarde, le pareció percibir una de las sondas de rescate de Inferno y a la distancia que Groove seguía dando golpes a lo que sea que estuviera golpeando. Oía gritos, órdenes. ¿Era Ratchet el que bramaba? Hmm… sonaba más joven…

Alguien le tomó la mano y llamó su atención.

"¡Muchacho!" Era Inferno. Abrió los ópticos e intentó fijar la mirada.

"… 'Ferno. ¿Groove?"

"¡Me Lleva Unicrón! ¡Está vivo!" Dijo otra voz. ¿Era Hound? Fuese quien fuese, sonó muy contento y aliviado. Inferno exhaló de alegría.

"Lo estamos sacando. Pierde cuidado, no nos tardaremos mucho más."

**"****¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR LA &amp;%$# CHÁCHARA Y TRAERME A MIS &amp;%$# PACIENTES?!"**

HotSpot sonrió de costado y quiso reír, pero solo tosió y le dolió como no tienen idea. Inspiró aire de nuevo… mejor volvía a dormitar… sus niveles estaban muy bajos… parece que lo de la fuga era cierto. Sintió un pinchazo.

"¡OUCH!" Protestó.

"¡Eso es! Quéjate todo lo que quieras. Te estoy pasando fluidos." Alcanzó a oír decir Inferno antes de volver a perder la consciencia poco a poco.

…

"¡HotSpot! ¡HotSpot!" Sintió que le llamaban. "¡Despierta por favor!" Activó sus ópticos… un rostro desesperado llenó su campo visual. Lloraba el pobrecillo.

"First Aid, ven aquí, vamos… ¡Vamos! Abre espacio…" Le suplicaba Blades, tratando de sacarlo del medio. Parece que lo tironeaba.

Habían pasado dos horas, si su cronómetro no le mentía. Tenía los niveles de energía algo más altos. Oyó una trifulca y el distintivo golpe de llave inglesa en una cabeza. HotSpot inspiró y parpadeó de nuevo tratando de mejorar la resolución del mundo que miraba. Sentía que lo habían cambiado de posición.

Volvió a sentir palmas en su cara, y que le abrían los ópticos. Volvió a activarlos, no había notado que los había cerrado. Le costó enfocar la mirada, se encontró con un rostro indeterminado. ¿Ratchet? No… era Inferno. Algo le decía, pero no lograba entender qué cosa exactamente. No debía ser tan malo, si…

**"****¡AAAAARGH!"** Exclamó de pronto, despabilando por completo. Apretó los dientes de dolor. De pronto comenzó a tiritar de frío.

**"****¡LE DUELE TODO, INCLUSO EL CUELLO! ¡TIENE SENSIBILIDAD!"** Vociferó Inferno lleno de alegría. Entonces se volvió hacia él. "Lo siento mucho, 'Spot. Seré más gentil. ¡Ánimo Muchacho! Solo faltas tú y ya. ¡Además te duele!"

"Sí, sí, le duele. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de **SALIR DE MI CAMINO**?!" Bramó Ratchet de nuevo.

"¿Groove…?" Medio carraspeó preocupado.

"Ya lo sacamos hace una media hora. Tú estabas más enterrado que él, pero deja que te asegure estas correas y te sacamos en seguida." Le respondió Inferno con toda la jovialidad del mundo.

"… frío…"

Por lo visto, entre siesta y siesta lo habían desenterrado y ubicado en una camilla. Inferno se volvió a hablar con otro bot, pero no prestó atención. Estaba como ido, temblaba, pero ya no le dolía tanto… Ooooh, vaya: le estaban pasando líquidos por una vía intravenosa…

Alguien le puso una termomanta. Cierto… parece que había más gente alrededor suyo.

"Resiste. ¡No falta nada! No te vayas a morir ahora, que te revivo a golpes."

Ah. ¡Tan cariñoso que era Blades! ¿Qué hacía por cierto tan abajo? Porque seguía abajo, donde sea que estaba, ¿verdad?

"Ya estamos. HotSpot. ¡Vas para arriba! Y te recuerdo que tienes prohibido estirar las ruedas que…"

**"****¡NO LO AGOTES CON LA CONVERSACIÓN, INFERNO, Y SÁQUENLO DE UNA VEZ, POR LA %$%#%β****Ц****!"**

**"****SÚBANLO." **Vociferó Inferno hacia arriba. **"¡CON CUIDADO, BRUTOS!"**

HotSpot sintió que la camilla en donde estaba era alzada hacia arriba por factores que no alcanzaba a identificar bien. A medida que subía notó los potentes focos que iluminaban el área de rescate, pero apartó la mirada pues le lastimaba los ópticos. Voces, tumultos, vítores de alegría estallaron por doquier. Ni bien estuvo a su alcance de nuevo, Ratchet comenzó a revisarlo con frenesí, como para prepararlo para el transporte. Suspiró lentamente; aún muy exhausto, decidió que no hacía daño tomar otra siestecita… Como que se la merecía…

Se sumió en la más gentil de las inconsciencias, tras asegurarse que todos sus hermanos estaban vivos.

* * *

**_Ark. Guardia Médica._**

**_23 horas después_**.

Ratchet estiró el cuello y elongó los brazos. ¡Menudo día habían tenido! Gracias a Primus que había terminado todo bien. Ahora estaba listo para quitarle los ópticos de encima a sus pacientes con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Miró hacia la guardia médica: todo en orden. Echó un último vistazo hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

"Percy, ¿Seguro estarás bien manejando esto?"

"¡Por supuesto, Ratchet! También tengo estudios de medicina y solo tengo que vigilar que todo esté en orden. Smokescreen también se comprometió a ayudar, fue por energón y vuelve en seguida. Creo que ambos estamos más que capacitados para manejar cualquier crisis en lo que llegas." Dijo el científico a medida que se le acercaba. "No digamos que tus habitaciones están al otro lado del Ark, sino aquí mismo. Calculo que de haber algún código azul, te demorarías unos 16,5 segundos en llegar."

"Se puede hacer mucho en 16,5 segundos."

"Vete. Ya lo hablamos: si no estás descansado, no puedes rendir a todo tu potencial. Te lo ganaste: Hiciste todo lo que podías y HotSpot y Groove están vivos y estables. Ahora les toca a ellos hacer su parte."

"Hmpf."

Ratchet volvió a mirar hacia el área de cuidados intensivos, en donde HotSpot y Groove se recuperaban de sus respectivas cirugías. Ni bien los habían desenterrado fue evidente el grave estado en el que estaban, siendo HotSpot el peor. De hecho, casi no sobrevive por la gravedad de sus heridas. Pero finalmente Ratchet se los había arrebatado a la Parca y ahora ambos descansaban. No deberían surgir problemas.

"¿Cómo β€£¥$%#&amp;% no los encontramos antes? ¡Revisamos el área un montón de veces! Es como si hubieran aparecido de la nada. ¡Pasaron dos meses! ¡**DOS**! Perdimos dos _valiosos_ meses en los que pudimos…"

"Sospecho que los niveles de plomo y el pulso electromagnético tuvieron algo que ver. Ambos factores bloquearon nuestros esfuerzos por encontrarlos antes, al enmascarar su presencia. Pero eso no es lo importante." Perceptor le dio algunas palmaditas a Ratchet en el hombro. "Lo importante es que están de vuelta entre nosotros… y que los otros tres protectobots recuperaron a los hermanos que creían muertos."

Ratchet suspiró. Aún tenía dudas y preguntas, pero suponía que no era el momento. Perceptor tenía razón, habían recuperado a dos de sus compañeros y eso no tenía precio. Hasta el día anterior, hasta que había llegado el desesperado y frenético aviso de Streetwise, el ánimo en general estaba muy decaído entre la tripulación y todo parecía indicar que tendrían una nueva tragedia pronto.

Blades se había estado desviviendo por mantener a sus hermanos enteros, pero él también tenía su propia lucha interna y la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, no porque no se esforzara, sino porque las circunstancias conspiraban en su contra. Streetwise había dejado de comer y aunque no era del tipo suicida, la pena lo estaba matando de a poco, pero First Aid… ¡First Aid! Su gentil aprendiz sí que estaba mostrando signos de suicidio cada vez más alarmantes.

Ahora tenían que vigilar como evolucionaban todos, porque el que sus hermanos hubieran regresado, no quería decir que Streetwise y First Aid estuvieran a salvo, o que Blades dejaría el trauma a un lado. O que HotSpot y Groove no tuvieran su propio trauma.

Cuando Streetwise se comunicó con el Ark para anunciar su descubrimiento, casi no le creyeron. Más bien se alarmaron al ver que el bot se había escabullido de regreso a Sierra Leona al lugar donde sus hermanos habían muerto. ¡Casi no le creyeron! Si no hubiera sido porque Blades y First Aid corrieron decididos al hangar con palas y presos de la determinación de atravesar el puente terrestre y rescatar a HotSpot y Groove con sus propias manos, habrían ignorado la súplica de 'Wise.

"Me da un escalofrío en el espinazo pensar qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos hecho caso omiso del llamado de Streetwise."

"Ni lo menciones, me angustia pensar en eso mismo. Por cierto, ¿es verdad que los dejaste quedarse?" Preguntó Perceptor. Ratchet asintió.

"Contrario a la creencia popular, sí tengo chispa y esos tres han sufrido demasiado." Gruñó en voz baja. "Streetwise, Blades y First Aid están durmiendo en la habitación de junto: Smokescreen les dio un sedante suave para los nervios. No tengo más pacientes ingresados, pueden usar el espacio, pero que no se acostumbren." Bufó cruzándose de brazos. "Oficialmente First Aid está relevado de sus funciones por el estrés al que está sometido, pero si quiere atender a sus hermanos, déjenlo. Yo me voy a dormir. ¡Primus sabe que lo necesito!"

El viejo médbot atravesó la puerta de la guardia médica y enfiló hacia sus habitaciones. Perceptor sonrió para sí y se dispuso a revisar cómo estaban los pacientes que tenía a su cargo. Si todo salía bien, podría sentarse a leer su datapad.

Se sentía de muy buen ánimo.

* * *

**_Ark. Habitaciones Protectobot._**

**_Un mes después._**

Blades abrió la puerta y dejó que pasaran sus hermanos. Inferno y Hound venían con ellos, ayudándolos a caminar. No es que no pudieran, pero seguían adoloridos y toda ayuda era bienvenida. Además sus improvisados enfermeros no eran del tipo que hacían todo por ellos, sino que simplemente los ayudaban a avanzar, pero que ellos hicieran el esfuerzo.

"¡Insisto! Ratchet debería pedir que envíen kinesiólogos al Ark. ¡Deben quedar algunos vivos entre los autobots!" Gruñó Blades mientras despejaba el camino.

"Dicen que Jolt tiene un aprendiz, pero no he confirmado esos rumores." Comentó Hound, ayudando a HotSpot a sentarse en uno de los sofás.

"Aaaaaah. ¡Qué alivio! Siento como si llevara mil años sin estar aquí." Suspiró HotSpot acomodándose con gusto.

"Ni menciones los mil años por favor. ¡No tengo ganas de sentarme!" Dijo Groove cansado y algo divertido.

Tanto él como HotSpot recordaban perfectamente los eventos del futuro, pero por alguna razón solo lo podían comentar entre ellos y por más vínculo que compartieran con sus hermanos, estos recuerdos simplemente quedaban bloqueados para ellos. No se quejaban: algunas cosas era mejor mantenerlas privadas.

"Bueno, ya te sentarás, pero no te exijas demasiado. ¿Podrás con ellos, Blades?"

"¿Cuándo no? Están indefensos como turbogatitos." Gruñó el helicóptero cruzándose de brazos y con cara de leche agria, aunque por pura apariencia.

"No vamos entonces. Cualquier cosa nos avisan."

"¿Vendrán a la fiesta esta noche?" Preguntó Hound de pronto.

"¡Claro que sí! Muero por celebrar." Dijo HotSpot sin dudarlo un momento. "Creo que nos hará bien. ¿Cierto Groove?"

"No lo pongo en duda."

Inferno sonrió para sus adentros. Al menos lentamente los protectobots volvían a ser los de siempre. Le hizo una seña a Hound y tras volver a asegurar que estarían en contacto, ambos mechas salieron, dejando a Blades solo con sus hermanos.

Groove caminó hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta, como esperando ver instalada una cocina, pero no… estaba su cuarto, su cama, sus fotos, sus cosas. Sonrió melancólicamente, pensando en sus futuros sobrinos y suspiró algo apesadumbrado pensando en quizás cuánto tiempo se tardaría Blades en encontrar a Decal. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que quería sobrinos.

¡Extrañaba a Ripper y a Raptor!

"Es… la primera vez que abren esa puerta desde la explosión. First Aid no dejaba que nadie entrase. Todo debería estar tal cual lo dejaron." Blades se volvió hacia HotSpot. "Lo mismo tu cuarto: nadie movió tus cosas."

"Gracias Blades." Le sonrió Groove. Dejó la puerta abierta de su habitación y caminó hasta el sofá, en donde se sentó con algo de dificultad. "Por un momento temí que lo hubieran convertido en una cocina."

"¿Una cocina?" Preguntó Blades extrañado. "¿Para qué querríamos poner ahí una cocina?"

"¿Para pasar tiempo en familia, tal vez?"

"Familia. Sí… claro. Familia."

Blades bajó las aspas, nervioso. Medio jugueteó con los pies y las manos. Parecía culpable de algo. HotSpot intercambió una mirada con Groove.

"Verán…"

"Te debo una disculpa." Le atajó Groove de pronto, compungido. "El otro día te provoqué sin razón. No niego que estaba preocupado, pero dije cosas que no te merecías. Eres buen hermano, mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas, yo… lo siento…"

"¡¿Yo un buen hermano?!" Blades abrió los ópticos como platos, desconcertado. "¡Casi se me mueren! Casi no logro que sobrevivan. Por más que lo intentaba no podía… no podía. ¿Cómo puedo ser un buen hermano si no soy capaz…?" Se detuvo en seco. "Espera. ¿Me ofreciste disculpas?"

Groove asintió con vergüenza.

"Sí… err… me preocupaba que te fuera a pasar algo. El mal hermano soy yo… encima hipócrita. Me jacto de andar buscando el equilibrio en todo y no soy capaz de aprender de ti… eres buen hermano…"

"Yo en tu lugar no habría podido." Interrumpió HotSpot, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Blades. "Nunca me di cuenta de los detalles, no me fijé que estabas más pendiente de todos nosotros que cualquiera de nosotros… tampoco fui un buen hermano."

"No entiendo…"

HotSpot le dio un zape y un golpe en el brazo, antes de abrazar a Blades. No digamos que el helicóptero entendía mucho, pero no se quejó ni hizo comentario alguno. Al abrazo se unió Groove… todo pareció estar bien con el mundo por unos instantes.

"Igual vamos a seguir discutiendo, no lo niegues." Dijo Groove al soltarle.

"Eres nuestro hermano. Somos los únicos autorizados a pelear contigo. ¿Me oyes? Otro te hace algo, lo mato a trompadas." Añadió HotSpot. "Ahora sé buen hermano y ayúdame a ir a mi cuarto, que me duelen las ruedas."

"¡Te van a doler las ruedas con la cantidad de analgésicos que te dieron! ¡Porque Ratchet les dio a los dos de los fuertes, conste!"

Blades decidió no cuestionarse la situación. Lo hizo sentir incluido y eso no le pasaba seguido. Suponía que mejor dejaba ir las cosas: tanto enojo era lastre innecesario. Sus hermanos parecieron entender lo mismo y dejaron las cosas ser.

Se sentía tranquilo… ¿Eso era bueno, verdad?

En eso la puerta se abrió. Streetwise entró con bastante alegría y varios datapads en los brazos. Por lo visto le había ido bien por partida doble, tanto con su charla con Smokescreen como con los trámites que había empezado.

"¡Buenas Noticias!" Dijo con alegría y no perdió tiempo en cruzar la sala hasta alcanzar a Groove. "Encontré a Synthetizer."

"¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿Dónde?!"

"Estaba en una de las bases lunares. Ha tenido algunos problemas de salud que había descuidado, pero está viva. Le conté lo que pasó contigo… ¡Uff! Creí que me iba a colgar, pero no. Dice que quiere venir a verte." Streetwise le indicó algo en el datapad. "Ese es su número para videoconferencia. Yo la llamaría más tar… de." Streetwise se vio de pronto abrazado por Groove. "Hubieras dicho que estabas saliendo con ella. ¡Pobrecita! Debió pasarlo pésimo."

"Luego 'Wise. ¿No ves que está emocionado?" Gruñó Blades cruzándose de brazos.

En honor a la verdad, el helicóptero había intentado contactar a Synthetizer tras la explosión, pero luego las cosas se habían puesto tan oscuras que olvidó seguirle el rastro con más constancia. HotSpot se retiró de regreso al sofá con ganas de sentarse. First Aid apareció en ese momento y le ayudó a acomodarse.

"'Wise… trata de no alterarlos mucho, HotSPot y Groove necesitan descansar" Advirtió con gentileza.

"No los trates como sparklings. No están muertos."

"¡Ni de broma lo repitas!" Pidió First Aid, mientras se disponía a revisar en silencio a sus hermanos, como asegurándose que estaban vivos. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, les sonrió a todos. "¡Les tengo una sorpresa! Wheeljack me ayudó con el horno." Dijo mientras buscaba una suerte de canasta que había dejado en la mesa de centro. "Logré hacer panecillos de calcio. No me quedaron tan buenos, pero el sabor es medio decente, ¿Alguien se anima?"

Los panecillos de calcio activaron el interés instantáneo de los hermanos, quienes pronto rodearon la canasta, sentándose ya fuese en el sofá como en el suelo y pronto comenzaron a disfrutarlos.

Optimus, quien observaba la situación gracias a las cámaras de Red Alert, sonrió satisfecho.

"Yo quiero de esos." Gruñó el director de seguridad. "Hace milevorns que no como panecillos de calcio." Se lamentó con toda su chispa. "Voy a ver si pueden hacer más. Si First pudo una vez, puede de nuevo."

"Engordan." Protestó Ratchet. "No deberían estar comiendo eso, menos HotSpot y Groove. ¡Llevan millones de años sin comer otra cosa que energón! Eso puede dañar sus sistemas. ¡Los jóvenes nunca son cuidadosos!"

"Ratchet, déjales disfrutar lo que tienen. Es cierto que los jóvenes nunca son cuidadosos, pero al menos disfrutan la vida y los Protectobots se lo merecen." Dijo Prime condescendiente. "Y Red… supongo que podemos arreglar lo de los panecillos. A todos nos haría bien variar la dieta."

"¡Optimus! ¿Estás loco, sabes? Cambiar tan drásticamente la dieta no es responsable. ¿Es que nadie escucha la voz de la experiencia?"

"La voz de la experiencia necesita escuchar la de la inexperiencia. Necesitas relajarte más, viejo amigo, andar y volver a reír con bots jóvenes."

"Sí claro. Total, soy yo quien tendrá que repararlos después." Gruñó Ratchet de malhumor. "¡Y no necesito de bots jóvenes, estoy bien como estoy!

"Sí claro, Ratchet." Red Alert masculló entre dientes. "No necesitas de nadie joven."

Optimus rió. Iba a hacer el comentario que a lo mejor el viejo galeno iba a terminar sus días con alguien más joven que él, pero prefirió ahorrarse el mal rato. Después de todo, nunca se sabía como Primus planeaba las cosas.

¡Si supiera nada más!

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**_Próxima Entrada: No hay adelanto. Es el último episodio._**

* * *

**Notas mentales…**

Sí, desde que comencé a escribir fics que tengo la costumbre de terminarlos antes de publicarlos, de manera de no dejar a nadie en suspenso. Me ha pasado que he leído fics increíbles a lo largo de los años, que los autores han dejado hasta la mitad, generándome un alto grado de frustración.

Lo que me recuerda que debo actualizar Cave Helena (un fic de Saint Seiya que tengo por ahí)… **n.n**

Ya me dirán como les pareció el capítulo.

¡BUENO! Espero que les haya gustado y verlos en el próximo. Hasta entonces, **¡SE CUIDAN! ^O^**


	14. Epílogo: La Llegada

_Un año ha pasado desde que HotSpot y Groove tuvieran esa extraña experiencia cercana a la muerte. Ahora, sacan algunas conclusiones sobre lo ocurrido, mientras esperan que Blades pronto pueda conocer a Decal._

Hola de nuevo a todos. No saben cómo me alegra verlos de nuevo por aquí. Si bien el capítulo anterior me costó mucho escribirlo… digamos que fue el último pasivo. Las cosas ahora van a comenzar a caer por su propio peso. De hecho… son los que había querido escribir desde un comienzo. Vamos a ver si les gusta este.

No hay chance de que Transformers y sus personajes asociados me pertenezcan. Es marca registrada de Hasbro y otras compañías y no, no estoy ganando dinero con esto. Solo me divierto un rato.

Este fic contempla una mezcla los universos G1 y Prime principalmente, con algunos salpicados de otros universos, de acuerdo me convenga. En el caso que lo haga, lo sabrán. Trataré de explicar todo de acuerdo a como se manifieste y todo error que tenga, tanto ortográfico, gramatical o de concepto, agradeceré mucho que me la hagan notar con una crítica constructiva (no destructiva, esas me deprimen). Trataré de responder todas las reviews en la medida de lo posible. Recuerden, existe vida más allá del internet.

Tsuyu–Ryu es genial. La mejor traductora y la mejor lectora de pruebas del mundo. Lo mejor de todo es que tiene dragones mascota y lejos tiene la mejor voluntad del mundo para corregir cosas. ¡ADMÍRENLA! **òOo**

* * *

**El Sueño de mis Hermanos**

**EPÍLOGO: La Llegada**

**_Alrededores del Ark._**

**_Un año después._**

Un año pasó sin mayores exageraciones. Así como se fue, llegó uno nuevo y los protectobots continuaron con sus vidas y sus misiones, tan bien como se puede avanzar en una situación de guerra constante. Ataque decépticon, arma mortal de la semana, explosión de Wheeljack, fiesta ilegal, bromas de los gemelos lambo… vuelta a empezar.

Para los protectobots había sido un año de crecimiento. La horrible experiencia por la que atravesaron los afianzó más como la familia que eran y comenzaron poco a poco a salir adelante, pero al menos estaban más unidos que nunca. Blades seguía insubordinado, pero ya no era tan grave; Groove había logrado que Synthetizer llegara como refuerzo al Ark y ambos mantenían una relación más o menos estable. HotSpot por su parte seguía muy entusiasmado con su trabajo, pero ya no era tan trabajólico y se daba tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar de la vida. Esto le permitió delegar y confiar más en sus hermanos, ahorrándose un sinfín de disgustos y estrés que no necesitaba. First Aid seguía mostrando algunos rasgos depresivos, se angustiaba mucho cuando notaba que algo o alguien podía estar herido, pero lo estaba manejando bastante mejor y Streetwise… ¡A él no le entraban balas! Fue quien más rápido aprendió a manejar toda la situación y quien sin duda alentaba a sus hermanos a encontrarse a sí mismos.

Bueno. También ayudaba que Smokescreen los tenía a los cinco en terapia colectiva e individual, y se había propuesto como meta personal no dejarlos caer en depresiones. Eso ayuda bastante.

Lo que iba en contra de la recuperación de HotSpot y Groove, era el hecho que no podían hablar de su tiempo como fantasmas en el futuro, a menos que fuera entre ellos. Por este motivo sus evaluaciones con Smokey no salían tan bien como quisieran: cada vez que intentaban hablar de ello con terceros, no podían. Si lo intentaban, el vocalizador les hacía cortocircuito, se agitaban más de la cuenta, se les trababa la lengua, o, como le pasó a Groove en un par de ocasiones, les daba una arritmia que a veces ameritaba visita a Ratchet (para "alegría" del médbot). No, no podían hablar de su muerte, excepto entre ellos mismos, lo que ralentizaba su recuperación.

Smokescreen había achacado estos síntomas al síndrome por estrés post traumático, y en cierta medida estaba en lo correcto.

"Extraño a Raptor. ¡Te juro que echo de menos sus opticazos tan lindos!" Se lamentó HotSpot. "Me gustaba jugar con ella. ¿Qué habrá pasado después?"

"Nunca lo sabremos, HotSpot, excepto cuando nos toque vivir tal cosa, esta vez como parte de los vivos. ¡Porque no pienso morirme!" Groove estaba echado sobre su espalda y disfrutaba del sol mañanero con una sonrisa en su cara. "El futuro no está escrito en todo caso, es cambiante y caóticamente armónico."

"Las cosas no serán iguales. Pero estaremos listos para machacar decépticons. ¡Juro que cuando lleguemos a ese día, voy a estar esperando a esos desgraciados a la salida de la Destilería." HotSpot miró al cielo. Él y Groove estaban en un mirador cercano, bastante popular entre los bots. "¿Hemos mejorado, verdad?"

"Sí."

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, disfrutando la brisa. Era finales del verano, pero todavía hacía calor. Daba la impresión que el otoño se estaba haciendo de rogar.

"A todo esto. ¿Cómo está Synth? Vi que anoche te la llevaste en andas."

"Pasó la noche con Ratchet. Hay que intervenirla de nuevo por lo de sus jaquecas, pero está bien." Si bien estaba relajado, Groove no pudo esconder su preocupación. "Lo de anoche fue una migraña con aura más severa de lo normal…"

"Pero ¿Ya está mejor?"

"Claro: si no lo estuviera, no estaría aquí."

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio otro rato, siempre disfrutando el paisaje, la brisa… la temperatura…

"Creo que la extraña." Dijo de nuevo Groove. "Bueno, no extrañarla así como quien dice, pero noto que Blades comienza a echar de menos a Decal."

"¿Cómo la puede echar de menos si no la conoce todavía?" Preguntó HotSpot. "Aunque sí lo he notado melancólico… como que echa de menos algo que le falta, pero que no puede identificar qué."

"Son una bonita pareja… o serán mejor dicho."

Dejaron un suspiro en el aire. También estaban algo melancólicos. No lo expresaron en voz alta, pero ambos se alegraban que al menos esta vez sí verían como se conocían Blades y Decal… ¡serían testigos privilegiados!

"Si no me equivoco, creo que por estas fechas deberíamos conocerla." Comentó HotSpot de pronto. "Estuve sacando cuentas." Groove levantó las cejas.

"Cierto, tienes razón. Se conocieron cuando…"

"¡Protectobots! Aquí Inferno. Cambio."

Por el canal protectobot, la voz de Inferno les sacó de todo estupor y/o meditación. Uno por uno los hermanos confirmaron que estaban poniendo atención a lo que debían decirles.

"Aquí HotSpot, Inferno. Atentos a la situación. ¿Cómo ayudamos?"

"Hubo un ataque decépticon a una de nuestras bases mineras en Marte. El equipo Gestalt que estaba allí sufrió severos daños. Skyfire los está evacuando, pero se encuentra bajo intenso fuego enemigo. Los Aerialbots ya están prestando apoyo, pero de acuerdo al grandote, no va a llegar al Ark: se está preparando para un aterrizaje forzoso en las coordenadas que les remito."

"¿Cuántos heridos?" Se escuchó la voz de First Aid.

Inferno se reservó unos instantes de silencio. Hubieran jurado que tragó energón y trató de cuidar al máximo sus palabras.

"Dos de los cinco componentes del Gestalt murieron en Marte, antes de que pudieran evacuarlos. Los otros tres vienen, pero están graves. No alcanzaron a combinarse."

"Primus…" Se oyó el susurro de Streetwise. Todos los protectobots dieron un respingo de susto al oír esto. Sabían en metal propio lo que significaba perder un componente de Gestalt. "Eso es serio… muy, muy serio…" añadió.

"¡A ver gente! Mantengamos la CPU en su sitio: con mayor razón debemos hacer un buen trabajo. Sabemos lo que se siente algo así, somos los indicados para ayudar." Se apresuró en decir HotSpot, al notar como se angustiaban sus hermanos. "Inferno, comunica por los canales que nos estamos encargando del caso: estaremos allí antes que Skyfire _aterrice_."

"Si a eso se le puede decir aterrizaje." Gruñó Blades por el intercom.

"Calladito te ves lindo, Blades." Rezongó HotSpot. "¿Inferno?"

"Tengan cuidado. El Ark está entrando en modo de batalla. Buena suerte. Cambio y fuera."

"¡Protectobots: andando! Nos reuniremos en las coordenadas señaladas. ¡Cambio y fuera!" HotSpot cortó la comunicación por radio con sus hermanos, pero aprovechó de enviarles apoyo por medio del vínculo.

¡Hora de hacer trabajar los engranajes!

"¿HotSpot?" Preguntó de pronto Groove.

"¿Dime…?"

Groove tenía una sonrisa de audio a audio, bastante picarona. Rió de buena gana.

"¿Recuerdas cómo fue que Blades y Decal se conocieron?"

HotSpot solo abrió los ópticos como platos, antes de esbozar una sonrisa. ¡Ni ensayado les queda mejor!

**FIN DEL FIC.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**Notas mentales…**

¿Debo decir que este fic se terminó de escribir durante el día Pi? No a la hora Pi, pero sí el 14 de marzo de 2015. Curioso… es el fic que más tiempo me ha tomado en escribir, pero para haber estado inactiva tantos años, no me parece tanto.

Comencé a escribirlo el año pasado… wow. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

Ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Gracias por la atención, ustedes son lo mejor.

**¡SE CUIDAN! ^O^**

* * *

**NO HUBO ANIMALES, VEHICÓNS O EXTRAS LASTIMADOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC**

Excepto los vehicóns que se cruzaron en el camino de Megatrón cuando estaba de mal humor, pero no pusieron ninguna queja. Y el vehicón pateado con la silla se recuperó bastante bien.

Tsuyu se volvió loca con mis encargos, más aún porque cada vez que pensaba enviarle un capítulo, le llovía trabajo. Pero fue lo bastante buena onda como para leer y darse un tiempo.

**¡AMEN A TSUYU TODOPODEROSA!**


End file.
